The High King
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: Five warriors fight to save their world from an evil War Lord. In a time of myth and legend, the warriors battle against all odds and search for the man who will lead them to salvation...the High King. Complete
1. Prolouge

**AN: This is going to be one hell of an epic I can tell you that right now. This is the reason for me waiting to submit the entire fic all at once. I wanted viewers to be able to become captured in the fantasy and imaginations of this piece. I know it is written AU, something I have never tried, but I know you will all enjoy it. I am currently working on several other pieces right no as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

The shadow of death and destruction had swept over the world some time ago. War raged on and on as men fought and died. Kings came and went; war lords did as they saw fit, and the innocent suffered more terribly than anyone could ever imagine.

It was a time of myth and legend. A time of warriors, castles, wizardry, and other forms of magic. Yet, it was also a time of despair for no hope remained in the hearts those who had been fighting for so long.

Evil was rising above good. The infamous war lord, Treize Kreschaunada, had made it his manifest destiny to take over all the lands on the earth. He burned cities and villages, tortured and killed those who opposed him, and sought to bring all under his rule. With the help of his sorceress Lady Une, Treize destroyed the Cinq Kingdom, the center and heart of the people of Mythica. He killed the King Peacecraft; High King, ruler of all kings, and all his loyal subjects. Treize sought to destroy the royal family to proclaim himself High King of Mythica.

However, there were those who opposed him. The few remaining kingdoms joined together and raised armies to drive Treize out of their lands. They succeeded only to discover they would be forever trapped inside their kingdoms until the day when Treize would launch and all out attack to massacre them all. He would bring them under his rule. Only then, would he be the High King of Mythica.

**{-}**

Now, at this time, a certain wizard was conjuring up a plan. He searched for an answer to thwart off Treize and his growing power. Eventually, the wizard made a discovery.

One day, while he was walking in the woods, the wizard stopped at a tiny spring. While kneeling down to get a drink, a light flashed inside of the water; the wizard fell to his knees. A voice called out the wizard's name. Looking up the wizard saw a hauntingly beautiful woman. Her long golden locks were well past her waist and her dangerous eyes were contrasted by thick brows. She had a stern look about her face and her tone was commanding and powerful.

The wizard bowed humbly and looked up at her with great reverence,

"My Lady, I was hoping to find you here today."

"Hush, the hour is urgent and I have much to show to you."

She commanded the wizard to look into the spring. Upon doing so, the wizard saw images of war and violence. Despite the horrible pictures, the wizard looked deeper searching. Five young men appeared. Each of them wore a suit of armor unlike any he had ever seen before.

"Your duty," said the enchantress "is to find these young men and lead them to fulfill their destiny."

"Their destiny?" asked the wizard.

"To strike down the Lord Trieze and all his power. To find the man, who will be fit to rule all the earth, and thus be proclaimed the High King."

The wizard peered into the spring once more, observing the warriors' strange garb.

"I have never seen armor such as this…"

"That is because it does not yet exist. It is for the Five to find and claim as their own. When the time is ready they will come to me for it."

"My Lady, I can not teach them to fight."

"You shall not need to," replied the enchantress harshly, "Your destiny is to only show these men their way and their place in the world. For they are all lost in one way or another. They know what war and hatred is. They have known it all their lives. But you, you will be the one to show them the way to victory. To serve good and triumph over evil!"

"How will I find these young warriors?" asked the wizard.

The enchantress smiled slightly,

"They will find their way to you, for they walk a lonely road and are searching for answers. Their leader," she continued, "is the most vital of the group. You shall find a man, no older than a boy who will lead the others to victory. He shall have no name and no identity. Of all the warriors, his pain is the greatest."

"Your will be done," replied the wizard as he bowed humbly, once more. "When I find the Five, I will send them to you."

The Lady glowed with an aura the old wizard had never seen before despite all his years of magic.

"I am the Lady of the Spring; under my guidance they shall not fail, nor shall Lord Treize seize all that is good in this land," she said calmly as she motioned towards the warriors.

With that, a brilliant light flashed, blinding the wizard. When he opened his eyes, the Lady of the Spring was gone.

**{-}**

The wizard walked home, contemplating all that the Lady of the Spring had said. _You shall find a man, no older than a boy who will lead the others to victory. He shall have no name and no identity. Of all the warriors, his pain is the greatest._

The wizard thought over these words as he walked along the dusty road. After some time, he heard the sound of hooves pounding along the ground. The wizard snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see who may be approaching.

It was a young man. He was struggling to control to his steed. He leaned forward far into the saddle and for a moment, the wizard feared he would plunge headfirst into the road. Instead, the young man caught himself and pulled tightly upon the reins. He looked at the wizard with cold eyes, the bluest eyes the wizard had seen in his life. Suddenly, his horse reared, and the young man released himself from the saddle, as if on purpose, falling to the ground.

The wizard rushed towards the young man. He rolled him over onto his back and examined him. Blood streamed down his forehead underneath a mop of unruly brown hair. On his left arm there was the shaft of a broken arrow. The wizard worked quickly and tore open the young man's shirt. He stared at the wound. It was infected. The wizard frowned and grabbed hold of the broken shaft. With a quick yank, he pulled the remaining bit of arrow out of the young man's flesh.

At this, young man's Prussian eyes flashed opened and a lethal hand grabbed hold of the wizard's neck. The wizard simply remained still. He stared right back into the young man's cold eyes.

"I am helping you," he stated sternly.

The young man gave him a wary look but he reluctantly released his grip upon the old man's neck.

The wizard stared at the tip of the arrow,

"It was infected," he explained, "and what is worse, the tip is poisoned, you can tell by the green splotches in your wound. Come, I must take you to my place before the poison claims you."

"Leave me," stated the boy.

The wizard stared at him sternly. He narrowed his eyes at the young man and spoke,

"We will all day die someday, but your day is not today."

"I am nothing," replied the young man in a deep monotone.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one."

The words of the Lady floated through the wizard's mind: _You shall find a man, no older than a boy who will lead the others to victory. He shall have no name and no identity. Of all the warriors, his pain is the greatest._

The wizard watched as the young man stood to his feet. He turned around and stared directly at the wizard with a cold glare. The wizard froze. Never in his life had he seen such eyes. They were deep and blue and possessed much hate, yet at the same time much good. His face was set in stone, emotionless. He showed no signs of pain, but the old man could see right through him.

The young man gave said nothing, but simply swayed forward and fell to the ground, his wounds finally getting the better of him.

**{-}**

Later…

The young man stirred and opened his Prussian blue eyes. He was lying on something soft; a bed or cot of some sort. Despite the aching of his body, the young man sat up to observe his surroundings. Running his fingers through his unruly brown hair, he looked around to observe he was in a cottage. The room was filled with herbs and bottles full of remedies. But most noticeably of all, was the old man sitting in chair across the room watching his every move.

The young man became somewhat wary of this, keeping his guard. Seeing his sword on the ground next to him, he began to reach for it.

"I would not do that if I were you, my boy, or you shall suffer a horrible fate that is not meant for you."

"Who are?" asked the young man in a deep monotone voice.

"A wizard, a friend, an enemy. Whatever you wish for me to be, I will be so. However, it would be wise to choose friend."

The young man looked at him and nodded his head. The wizard smiled,

"You may call me Martin."

"Very well," replied the young man somewhat coldly.

"My, my, you are a sight," replied the wizard. "Never in my life have I seen a man whose is as emotionless as a statue. Tell me, my boy, who are you?"

The young man looked away an inexpressible emotion etched on his face. After some time he answered bitterly,

"I am no one. My identity is none of your concern."

"Come now, every man has a name," insisted the wizard.

"I do not know who I am. I have no name, at least not one that I may call my own. I was found abandoned. I was raised by a bandit named Odin Lowe. He was a hired assassin for the Lord Treize. I learned much from him. I often would find myself carrying out some of his tasks much to his liking. When asked for my identity, I would offer his name since I had none of my own. But, Odin is dead now and with him I shall die as well."

"A man without a name is no man at all," replied the wizard thoughtfully.

"Hn," was the dark haired boy's only reply.

The wizard paused deep in thought. He then smiled to himself and spoke,

"Have you ever heard of the Great Heero Yuy?" asked Martin.

"Yes," replied the boy, "he was one of the Cinq Kingdom's greatest Lords."

"Well," continues Martin, "He was one of the greatest warriors of all time, but he also had a good heart. I knew him personally as a matter of fact, and I must say, you remind me much of him."

"How could you have ever known Heero Yuy? He walked Mythica some two hundred years ago."

"I am a wizard my boy, we tend to live a very long time. I have seen many centuries pass and many kings reign the throne. I have seen much blood spilt, many triumphs, and a great deal of tragedies. But, never in my life, have I seen a young man who is willing to give up his life; who has so much hurt and pain buried deep inside his soul." The wizard stared at the young man sternly.

"But," continued the wizard, "this is my point: The thing that reminds me of Heero the most about you is your eyes. When you looked into his eyes you could see his soul: the good the bad, the heartbreak, pain, honesty, integrity, and determination. I see all of this in you, my boy, and something tells me you have the ability to rise above it all and conquer those who threaten to bring you down."

The young man was silent. He simply stared at the wizard. Martin looked at the young man with the unruly brown hair and Prussian eyes. He began to nod his head.

"Yes…the name Heero Yuy suits you well."

The young man looked carefully at the wizard, with a blank look in his eyes. Finally he replied emotionlessly,

"Heero is a good name."

"Yes," replied the wizard, "Heero is a strong name," he paused. "It is the name of a warrior," Martin added to himself as the Heero looked out the window and into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Treize walked through the narrow corridors of his fortress. The lower part of the castle was dank and quite unpleasant, but his need to consult the Lady Une was quite urgent. She was down in her chamber, a special room where she practiced her magic. He never could quite understand her fondness for the darker parts of the fortress. She was always welcome to anywhere within the stronghold for her many years of devoted services, but insisted she was content.

Turning to his left, Treize marched down the final corridor. At the end of the hall, was the door. He did not bother to knock, he simply entered. He found her facing away from him poised upon a stool. Treize walked in front of her face. Her eyes were blank and she stared past him; she did not heed his presence at all. She was in a trance.

Treize leaned against the wall and waited. It was not uncommon to see her in this state. Her trances were the key to gaining the information he needed. His conquest was almost complete.

Treize watched the woman carefully as she slowly began to stir. Finally, she gasped for a deep breath and blinked her eyes. The trance was over. Upon seeing her Lord she bowed her head slightly.

"What have your eyes seen today?" asked Treize patiently.

"A survivor," replied Lady Une.

"A survivor?" laughed Treize amusedly, "From what, may I ask?"

"From a family we thought was once dead," she answered sharply.

Treize looked at her quickly. "A Peacecraft?"

Lady Une nodded her head.

"Nonsense, you know as well as I that Zechs Merquis no longer holds true to that name. Milliardo Peacecraft is dead. Zechs Merquis' loyalty is to me."

"I do not speak of Zechs. He buried his heritage and his birth right years ago. You are right, Milliardo Peacecraft is dead. I speak of another."

"Impossible," stated Treize calmly. "We killed all in the royal family."

"Have my eyes ever told you wrong?" snapped the sorceress. "There is a girl, she lives."

"A girl. Does she seek to reclaim the throne?"

"She knows not her true name," replied Lady Une.

Treize smirked in disgust.

"But," added Lady Une, "she will be the one to destroy you."

**{-}**

Something was calling him. He could feel it in the air and in the wind. His heart was reaching out beyond the walls of his home. His blue eyes sparkled and his blonde hair blew in the breeze. He felt a dull ache deep within his chest. He did not belong here. Not trapped within these walls. In his heart, he knew there was something out there. Something more and wonderful. Something that would prove to be the adventure of his life.

"Quatre," said a voice.

Quatre Winner turned to see his sister Iris.

"Yes?"

"Father wishes to speak to you," she replied.

"Very well, I will be along in a minute."

Iris nodded. She picked up her skirts and exited the garden where she had found her younger brother.

Quatre sighed regretfully. He picked himself up off the soft green grass and proceeded into the manor. The Winner family was prosperous and well respected. Lord Winner was a wealthy sea merchant. Quatre was his only son out of nearly twenty-nine daughters. He was to take over the trading company once Lord Winner was laid to rest.

However, Quatre had no desire to deal with money and merchandise the rest of his life.

Quatre knocked on the door of his father's study. He entered the room quietly.

"You sent for me father?"

Lord Winner was facing the window overlooking the vastness of the Winner estate. His hands were behind his back, and he did not turn to look at his only son,

"Tell me Quatre, what is all this I hear about you leaving to fight for the Cause?"

Quatre bowed his head and thought. He had known this day would come.

"They are in dire need of help father and I have been training for some time now…"

"It is a fool's quest," interrupted Lord Winner.

Quatre felt his face grow hot,

"But… it must be done. If someone does not stop Lord Treize's tyranny, he will become High King and rule over all the lands."

"That is none of our concern."

"It is everyone's concern!" exclaimed Quatre. "Just because his armies have yet to touch the boundaries of our land, does not mean they will not come. They are heading this way this very minute father, into the west! Sooner or later we will have to fight to save our selves!"

"Who will stop the Great Warlord? You?" shouted Lord Winner as he spun around to face his son. "Do you think you shall be the one end it all? I will die before I see my only son ride off into battle to get himself killed on a fool's quest!"

"But father!"

"No! Think of your sisters. If you should die in battle, they will have nothing after I die. They will be cast out of the manor, unable to keep up the trading company! You are right when you say you have a responsibility, that responsibility lies here, at home! I forbid you to go!"

Quatre felt his face grow even hotter than before,

"Don't you understand? There will be nothing for us if we do not take a stand! The servants are already fleeing. The shadow in the east grows larger everyday! The enemy is approaching and he will destroy all in his path!"

"You will not go!" screamed Lord Winner slamming his fists upon the table.

Quatre simply stared at his father. His blue eyes were full of emotion. He let his stubbornness and pride get the better of him,

"You have no control over my actions. I plan to leave immediately like it or not. I will ride to offer my services to King Darlian in the north. He is raising an army by the thousands to stand up to Lord Treize."

Lord Winner was silent. Quatre continued,

"Goodbye my father," he turned and walked out of the room.

Quatre fought back the urge to shed his tears. He walked briskly to the stables where his horse was waiting for him.

His faithful servant Rashid helped him mount and pack up his saddlebags.

"Have a safe journey Master Quatre."

"Look after father and my sisters Rashid. They will not handle this well."

Rashid nodded his head. Just as Quatre was about to take his leave, his sister Iris ran towards him with tears streaming down her face,

"Quatre please do not go!"

Quatre steadied his horse. Iris grabbed her brother's leg squeezing him tightly.

"Iris, I am sorry…"

"How can you go? Why must you leave us for war? You will only get yourself killed!"

"I have to go Iris; I do not belong here anymore."

"Father is not himself…"

"He does not understand me," cried Quatre. "Listen to me," he continued before she could reply, "there is something out there for me, Iris. Whether it is glory in battle, adventure, or love I do not know. But I do know that I will never become the man father wishes me to be."

"Your place is here," retorted Iris. "This is our home! Father loves you very much and it hurts us all to see you go to your death!"

"We will have no home unless we defend it! Don't you see Iris? Lord Trieze's armies are growing stronger each day. He will not stop until he has taken all of the lands! I have to go Iris, I have to!"

Iris nodded her head slowly while the tears streamed down her face. She gently released Quatre's leg.

"Goodbye, Quatre. Please be careful."

"I will find what I'm looking for Iris, and I will die before I let Lord Treize become High King. I swear it."

Quatre kicked his horse and galloped off. Iris watched him fade into the distance. She knew his heart desired greatness. She knew he was seeking adventure and to find himself. But she feared war would forever scar his pure heart. She began to sob uncontrollably. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to face Rashid.

"Do not cry. Master Quatre will return," he said quietly.

"Damn his pride," muttered Iris.

"It is not his pride that drives him onward. It is his heart. His destiny does not lie here at home," answered Rashid as Quatre's form disappeared into the horizon.

**{-}**

Heero walked outside in the forest. He breathed in the fresh air. This part of the world was so pure and untouched compared to what he had seen. Even though he was not sure, Heero decided he was inside the Northern realm of King Darlian, the only remaining country unspoiled by Lord Trieze's infamy.

King Darlian was the Lord Treize's last opposing force. The only remaining force to protect the goodness of the land. Refugees were flocking to the Northern Realms for shelter from Treize's tyranny. Many had lost their homes, family, and friends. Many had lost their lives.

As for Heero's own feelings on the matter, his heart was torn. His mind flashed back to the many times he had been asked to aid Odin on his missions. Heero was just as responsible as Odin for taking the lives of many innocent people. He hated himself for that, but his mind was so filled with hatred that death did not matter. His hands were splattered with blood, there was no turning back. He hated what he had become: a man without an identity, a man with a painful past, and no future in sight.

Heero trudged on through the forest, believing himself to be at peace for once. His wound upon his head was fully healed, but he still felt slight discomfort in his arm, however, he would never give anyone the satisfaction of knowing. He did not know how to show how he felt. He was raised by a man as cold as ice, so thus, Heero acted in the same way. Except, for the fact that Heero had a heart, Odin did not.

Heero's mind flashed back to the day Treize had ordered the raid upon the Cinq Kingdom. He demanded to assassinate the High King, the Queen, their family, and all loyal subjects. An army marched into the Cinq Kingdom one rainy night, led by Treize himself…

_Heero did not arrive at the scene until the battle was nearly over. He followed Odin into the palace. The entire Great Hall was a bloodbath. King Peacecraft was a pacifist. He had hardly any armies to protect his kingdom. Treize performed his work quickly without many complications._

_Heero stepped over the bodies of the palace guards who died fighting for their king. His heart was troubled and he wished to be there no longer. He watched as Odin smirked at the entire battle scene. Heero felt disgusted at the sight of him. How could any man wish to see innocent blood spilt? True, he h ad been raised by an assassin, but that did not mean he was not cursed with a conscious. _

_Upon seeing Treize, Odin quickened his pace. The War Lord was standing near the throne with a group of his guards. As Heero came closer, he noticed they were holding several people within their grasp. It was the High King, the Queen, and several advisors. _

_"Well your Highness," smiled Treize, "It seems as if your idea of peace did not last very long."_

_King Peacecraft looked up at his nemesis with defiant eyes,_

_"Nor will your idea of becoming King."_

_Treize simply smirked and walked over to the throne. He sat down upon it and glanced about the throne room. _

_"You are wrong Peacecraft. I will rule. All shall bow before me for I shall be crowned by the power of the stars in the heavens and the people will recognize the true High King of Mythica."_

_Peacecraft looked at Treize with pure disgust in his eyes, _

_"The people of Mythica will never bow to scum!"_

_At this Treize grew quite angry. He rose from the throne and landed a heavy blow upon the High King's head. The Queen screamed in horror and Heero started forward anger filling in his heart. But Odin held him back with a strong hand,_

_"What has gotten into you?"_

_"It's not right," replied Heero and he removed Odin's grip from his shoulder._

_Odin's eyes grew dark,_

_"I will tell you what is right and what is wrong!" He threw Heero back away from the group. _

_"Odin!" cried Treize. The assassin looked over. "Show this man the consequences of being King!"_

_"With pleasure," said Odin as he drew his sword._

_Heero cried out with rage and lunged forward, tackling Odin to the ground. The two men struggled together. Heero rolled on top of Odin and fought for his sword. They grappled but Odin threw Heero from him and lunged at his former pupil. Heero avoided him quickly unsheathed his sword and lanced the assassin with it as soon as he turned around. Odin fell with a cry of pain as he looked at Heero's blue eyes burning with hatred and ice. _

_However, Treize guards were upon Heero instantly. Heero struggled with them, but he was outnumbered nearly six to one. The pinned him on the ground with his arms behind his back. Treize walked over quickly to the angry young man._

_"What do you think you are doing boy? Did you think you could save them?" Treize looked over towards the King and his subjects. With his eyes, Heero saw a woman unsheathe a sword. Heero froze. With a nod from Treize, she quickly dispatched the weapon into the High King's heart. The Queen screamed and cried out as her husband fell to the floor, limply. Heero struggled to get free. But he was held down much too tightly. Treize nodded his head once again, and this time Heero cast his eyes downward as the Queen's screams were silenced once and for all. _

_Heero was shoved to his feet and held roughly by two guards. Treize encircled him slowly,_

_"Did you really think you could stop me? You fool! You killed my best assassin and nearly spoiled my plans, and for what? To get yourself killed? I admire your bravery, but I am afraid foolishness will get you nowhere."_

_Heero simply stared at the War Lord. His Prussian blue eyes gave a glare colder than death. Trieze froze under the gaze. He approached Heero closely and whispered to him,_

_"I know you have served under Odin, but tell me…who are you?"_

_Heero simply stared and gave no reply. Treize looked at him puzzled, and turned his back to walk away. Heero took the opportunity. _

_He twisted out of the guards grip and managed to unsheathe one of their swords. He took down the two men who had been holding him. Turning around he met his other attackers struck left and right, bringing them down as well. _

_Treize charged towards Heero. Heero held his position firmly and waited to meet the attack. However, instead of striking blades with his enemy, he ducked, tripping Treize upward into the air. Heero ran at this point, towards the doors which led to the outside of the castle. To stay would mean his death. He would fight another day. Guards were pursuing him from every angle but Heero managed to hide himself just long enough to reach the outside of the palace grounds where he acquired and horse and began to ride off. _

_He was almost to the gates. They were closing on him as the guards prepared to trap him in. Arrows were flying in every direction and Heero lashed out with his sword to keep soldiers from removing him from the saddle. _

_Heero reached the gate just in time. Yet, just when he was almost a safe distance form the palace, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He grunted and turned his steed around. Upon the palace walls was the same woman who had murdered the King and Queen. She held a small crossbow in her hands._

_Heero stared at her with ice cold eyes. He looked at his arm and snapped off the arrow she had fired into his flesh. He threw it on the ground defiantly and galloped off._

_Upon the walls of the fortress, Lady Une watched the anonymous rider take his leave. Treize was soon by her side._

_"He is gone," she said._

_"His life is of no significance to me," replied Treize._

_"He is strong," stated Lady Une._

_"He is a fool," exclaimed Treize and he stalked off. _

_Lady Une watched him go. She then turned her head off towards the distance, where the rider soon vanished. Something stirred inside of her and an unknown fear possessed her body. _

**AN: Please email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters**

**{-}**

Heero snapped out of the past. He found himself still within the woods. Shaking his head he started to walk again glancing about him and admiring the wilderness. He stopped when he heard a sudden noise.

The rustle of leaves and cracking of branches suggested that someone was heading towards him, and in a hurry too. Heero hid himself in some underbrush, wishing to remain unseen. The noise grew louder. In a few seconds, Heero could glimpse the figure of a man running through the trees. The man stopped just in front of him and began to look around slightly panicked. Heero listened closer. He heard more noise coming from the distance. The man was being followed; probably a thief or bandit of some sort.

Heero glanced at the mysterious person. He was certainly one to look at too. He was younger, around Heero's age, and stood tall. His sharp violet eyes had a mischievous look about them. But the most striking characteristic about the young man was the incredible length of his hair. It was neatly braided all the way down to his waist.

The group following him was coming closer. Heero looked over towards the direction of the noise. He could now see the figures coming into view. He looked back to the young man. But to Heero's surprise, the man was no where in sight! Heero looked around him but saw no sign of the braided man. However, he quickly crouched down, when the crowd chasing him came closer.

Heero observed the group. There were five of them: townspeople, no doubt, from their dress. They stopped directly in front of Heero to look at their surroundings.

"Where did that scoundrel go off to now?" exclaimed one of them.

"I don't know, but I say that's the last bloomin' time he steals anything from my fruit stand!" exclaimed another.

Heero smirked slightly. So the young man was a thief.

"Come on boys let's keep moving. We're bound to catch him sooner or later!"

Heero watched carefully as the men continued on their way. When he was sure they were off a good distance, he made his way out from the underbrush and looked around. Although he could not see the braided young man, Heero knew he was close by. Heero looked around carefully for any sign of the so-called thief.

A sudden sharp blow to Heero's back caused him to topple forward. Heero lost his footing and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered however, and stood up and turned around to face his attacker. It was the young man, just as he had suspected. Only this time, the young man was holding a knife.

"Who are you?" asked the braided boy sharply.

Heero did not answer but simply stared. The young man's face broke into a goofy grin.

"Wise guy, huh? What were you doing spying on me from the bushes over there?"

Heero still made no reply. The braided man moved closer, bringing his knife with him. He now held it up to Heero's throat.

"You know," he said, "I could kill you right now. You see Death and I have this deal. We are quite acquainted with each other."

"Hn," replied Heero as he stared at the man.

The braided young man's face grew puzzled. The man before him showed no fear or anxiety. He pressed the blade closer to his neck. The man still did not move. He was as cold as stone. The glare he was giving at that moment was not particularly comfortable either.

"Why didn't you tell those men you had seen me?" asked the thief.

For the first time Heero gave a short, curt reply,

"I wasn't looking for you."

"What?" exclaimed the young man, slightly baffled. Heero took the opportunity to grab the man's arm and swing him over his head. He slammed the young man on the ground and began to walk away towards the Wizard's cottage. He wished to seek no quarrel today.

In the meantime, the young man was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. He groaned and sat up rubbing his head. Looking behind him he saw the man he encountered walking away. The braided man picked himself up and began to run in his direction.

"Hey wait up!" he exclaimed.

Heero continued to walk on, disregarding the other man's plea.

"Slow down! Sheesh, no one taught you manners! How the hell did you just do that?"

"Hn," was Heero's only replied as he kept walking through the forest.

Heero's silence did not discourage the other man in the least,

"Anyways, what ever you did it was great! By the way, the name's Duo. Duo Maxwell."

Duo stopped in front of Heero and held out his hand. Heero paused took one look at the young man and brushed past him, disregarding the gesture of friendship. Duo frowned but continued to follow, still jabbering on,

"Well normally when someone offers to shake hands it means they are pleased to meet you. But I guess in your case, not a whole lot of people are pleased to meet you. Let's try this again. My name is Duo, what's yours?"

Heero stopped and looked at, what he considered to be a noisy buffoon. But the man named Duo simply stood there, grinning at Heero from ear to ear.

"Heero Yuy," he replied curtly before moving on.

"You mean named after the Great Warrior? Now why would a man like you be afraid to tell someone a great name like that?"

Heero made no reply. Duo shrugged his shoulders,

"Where are we headed?' he asked as his long braid flopped along his back.

"Not _we, _me," explained Heero sharply.

"Well," replied Duo, "Where are you going so that I may follow?"

Heero spun around sharply,

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Duo stared at him blankly for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and put a goofy smile on his face.

"I don't have anything better to do or anywhere else to go!"

Heero turned back around annoyed. However, his foul mood did nothing to dampen Duo's spirits. The young man chatted on and on until Heero felt he could stand it no longer,

"You know, you sure don't have a very friendly personality," stated Duo. "I'd say you've been having a rough time in your life. Well I just want you to know if you need anyone to relate to it's me. You see, I was an orphan, but then I was taken in by Friar Maxwell who ran a missionary. He and the nuns at the missionary raised me till I was nearly twelve. But then, a group of marauders burned down the mission and murdered Friar Maxwell and the sisters. I escaped and began to live on the streets again, making my way around, been that way ever since. That is until now. I never thought I would make a friend like you. You know something…"

"I am not your friend," interrupted Heero.

"But, everyone needs someone to talk to, even you Heero Yuy."

Heero stared at the young man with the braided hair. He was baffled although his face did not show it.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Heero coldly.

Duo grinned,

"Because I think you and I have something in common."

"What's that?" retorted Heero.

"We both know how it feels to be alone in this world."

**{-}**

She stared outside upon her balcony, overlooking the scene below. There were so many people inside of the city: refugees, widows, children, wounded, soldiers, the poor, and the wealthy. They had all flocked to her father's realm when Lord Trieze had crushed the Cinq Kingdom, the heart and soul of Mythica.

The sun was setting into a candy apple sky. She wished every evening could be passed such as this; peaceful and calm, without a care in the world. But, blood was being spilt, homes were being burned, and hearts were being broken. She watched day in and day out as her father labored to put a stop to the terror and the fear. It was all too much. The world needed a miracle. Treize's power was only growing stronger, and the hope of the people of Mythica was weakening.

The Princess Relena Darlian sighed. She felt hopeless in the fact that she felt she could be of no help to her poor father. She could see the toll all of the stress was taking on his body and mind. She did what she could to help those in need. She visited the wounded and sick daily and played with the orphaned children whose parents had not survived the wars.

Someone was calling her name, Relena walked inside to her chamber where a servant was begging for her attention.

"Yes Pagan?" she asked politely.

"Your highness, the seamstress wishes to fit you for your new gown you are to wear at your birthday celebration."

"You may tell my father I do not need a new gown. The fabric would be used best if it would be made into clothes for the orphaned children."

"His majesty suggested you might say that, but he also said he insists. It is his gift to you."

Relena sighed.

"Very well, but I do not wish for it to be extravagant. I will make sure the excess materials are made into useful items for the winter."

"Very well your highness," said Pagan as he bowed.

He walked outside of her chamber door and soon showed the seamstress in, who immediately began to fit Relena for her dress. Relena stared towards the balcony gloomily. There had to be more to life than this. A life without war and hate. A life that would be full of peace, adventure, and love. Her sapphire eyes drifted off into her dream world and she escaped from the dreadful life she had come to know.

**{-}**

Quatre had settled down for the night. He sat alone by his horse, stroking the fire he had just made. He wrapped his cloak about him tightly to avoid the cool chill of the night. He felt more alone than ever. Thoughts of his father filled his eyes with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He was a man. Men did not cry. He had to be strong to defend his home. Leaving meant he added strength to King Darlian's army. It was the right thing to do despite his father's protests.

Quatre felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep. His head began to droop downward. But the crack of a branch made it snap back up quickly. Quatre nearly gasped at what he saw. A group of people stood before him. They were dressed in colorful clothes but the air in their demeanor told Quatre they were all but friendly. _Gypsies,_ thought the young man to himself. He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the group. He started to move his hand toward his sword while he spoke to them,

"May I help you gentleman?"

They did not answer. They only moved forward towards him. Quatre took a step back towards his horse. He was not looking for a quarrel. He repeated himself,

"May I help you?"

Finally one of them spoke. He was a tall chap. He wore a bandana around his head and when he smiled, Quatre could see his teeth were nearly all gone.

"Lodging tax," he explained as he took another step closer.

"Lodging tax? For what?" asked Quatre and he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

"For staying here in our woods. You see mate, you have entered the realm of the gypsies. All who wish to travel upon our lands must pay the taxes."

"As long as I can remember, there has never been such a tax," retorted Quatre.

"Times are rough mate," replied the man. "We do what we can to get by."

"I understand that sir, but as you can see I travel lightly and I am afraid I have nothing to spare. I do not even carry a coin purse. Only the clothes on my back, my horse, and my sword. I am journeying to King Darlian's realm to join his army. Please gentlemen, I assure you I will pass through quickly and cause you no trouble…"

"Like I said mate, times are hard. We take what we can get." The man and his band began to take another step closer. Quatre unsheathed his blade and stood ready to fight.

"Let him be," cried a voice from above.

Puzzled, the entire throng of people looked up into the tree tops. Suddenly, the figure of a man flipped down from one of the branches acrobatically. He landed between Quatre and the gypsies.

"Let him be," repeated the man.

"Back off Barton…" warned the man in the bandana.

"Leave him, he has done no harm and has nothing he can spare. I've been watching him closely. He does not lie."

The group of gypsies grumbled but soon dispersed. Now, only the mysterious acrobat and Quatre were left. The acrobat turned around to face Quatre. Quatre stared at him. He was a tall young man, with long hair that covered nearly half of his face. Quatre peered at him closely. His eyes were a deep green, emotionless. Quatre could read nothing in the man's thoughts. The man was dressed in the garb of the gypsies: bright and colorful.

"I would leave quickly before they change their minds," stated the young man.

"Thank you," said Quatre quietly. "My name is Quatre Winner son of Lord Winner of the Northern Realms. Who might you be?"

"Trowa Barton."

Quatre smiled,

"It's nice to meet you Trowa."

Trowa Barton nodded his head. Quatre watched him again. The boy was strictly emotionless. There was a calm serenity about him. From what he could tell, Trowa was contemplative and thoughtful.

"If I do not leave right away," continued Quatre, "will you tell them?" he asked nodding his head in the direction the band of gypsies had taken.

"No, I do not follow them. I live with my sister, Catherine, over there a little ways," Trowa stated as he pointed towards his right. "I simply keep that group from harassing innocent travelers such as you."

"I am quite grateful for that," replied Quatre smiling.

"You may stay with us till morning so they do not bother you again. Come," ordered Trowa as he began to walk off into the woods.

Quatre grabbed his horse's reins and followed him into the dark underbrush.

**{-}**

A dark haired young man sat meditating on a rock. The world had gone mad and he felt the need to escape for a while before returning to his work. He relaxed his body and felt his mind give way to nothingness. _I am earth, earth is light. I am earth, earth is sight…_he repeated to himself and soon found himself deep in thought. However, peace can not last forever. He opened his eyes when he felt a disturbance. Something was stirring in the air, he could feel it.

The man rose from his position and began to walk towards his home village. He felt the strange presence again and quickened up his pace. A sense of urgency was building inside of him, he began to run. So he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him towards his village, only to be thrown into a tumultuous frenzy of fire and blood.

The people were screaming and the village was burning. Warriors were attacking the innocent villagers, cutting them down. Entire homes were engulfed in bright red flames, crops were nothing but ashes now, and blood was being spilt all over the earth.

The young man rushed towards a familiar sight. He cried out and flung himself into a burning building.

Wufei Chang struggled to rise out of the flames of his own home. He coughed and cursed as he rose from the ashes. He was carrying someone in his arms. Wufei laid down his brother's body on the ground. It was too late. He was already gone. With a cry of anger, the oriental man rushed back into the flames. Moments later, he emerged once more, carrying his katana. He rushed into the onslaught of soldiers that were attacking the village. He was swift and agile, no warrior who stood against him survived.

Wufei let his anger take over as he battled. He would not be defeated; a true warrior did not know defeat…

**AN: Please email me with comments! I love to hear from all of you and you inspire me to keep writing!**

**Email: WildRose1404earthlink.net **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters**

**{-}**

Duo followed his stoic companion. There were nearing the edge of the forest. The trees were gradually becoming smaller, and Duo could make out a lush, green field ahead of them. The two men had shared each other's company for a couple of hours. Duo had decided, although it was not to Heero's delight, that he would accompany Heero for a little while. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if they weren't really listening.

They advanced a little further and soon they were out of the forest. Duo breathed in the cool spring air. The two young men walked across the field. All around them were wildflowers and rolling hills. It was a beautiful time of year, and Duo was enjoying himself. That is until he saw the shadow.

He stopped to stare at the figure which resided upon one of the green hills. Fear gripped Duo's heart. He watched as the dark shadow peered closely at him. It was a demon, a black figure with no human characteristics. It appeared to Duo whenever death was near. Death followed Duo often. The demon haunted his dreams.

Heero had suddenly noticed the sudden halt in his companions chattering. He turned around to look behind him, only to see the braided boy staring at the top of a hill. The look of fear was unquestionable, and Heero jogged over to his side to stare at the unknown foe.

"What is it?" asked Heero quietly.

"Shignami," replied Duo staring up at the hill.

Heero peered at him questioningly. Either the man was insane or he was telling the truth. By the look in Duo's eyes Heero felt he was telling the truth. Heero unsheathed his sword and took and step up the hill. But Duo put a hand out and grabbed him.

"Wait… he may be here for you," said Duo coldly.

The braided boy watched as the demon stared at him. Slowly, the shadowy figure lifted what appeared to be a hand. It pointed towards the west. Duo turned his head sharply in the direction the demon pointed. As he did, he saw smoke rising through the hills.

Duo looked back sharply at his foe, but the demon was gone. He looked at Heero with a sense of urgency. Heero, who was now staring at the smoke, nodded his head. The two men took off running as fast as they could towards the fire.

**{-}**

Wufei struck out with all his might against his attackers. They were coming at him left and right. He was outnumbered fifteen to one, but his pride told him to keep fighting, to fight even if there was no hope left. He raised his katana and brought down one more enemy. But his strength was beginning to fail him as more soldiers pursued him the minute.

Just when he was about to give up, Wufei heard a battle cry. Two figures jumped into the fray and began striking out against Wufei's enemies. Though puzzled, Wufei did not hesitate to seize the opportunity. He lashed out with a new found strength. Using all the skill he knew, he brought down his remaining attackers.

Wufei collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. The fight was over; he had been victorious after all. But as he looked around the village, his heart sank and gave way to despair. Nothing was left but ashes and dust. Bodies were scattered along the ground, blood stained the dirt and grass. With an angry cry Wufei slammed his fists on the ground. He breathed heavily and struggled to control his anger. But he quickly remembered he was not alone.

Wufei peered up at his new found allies. They were staring at him. Both were young, able men such as him. The first was a tall youth with his hair braided to his waist. He wore black clothing and his violet eyes sparkled. The other, was a young man with unruly brown hair. His Prussian blue eyes pierced through Wufei's own black ones, and the two stared at each other for quite some time.

Wufei slowly stood to his feet, never taking his eyes off the young men. He bowed at them, out of respect and thanks, and then proceeded to ask the necessary questions. He stood facing them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"May I ask who you are?"

The braided boy was the first to speak,

"Duo, Duo Maxwell. This is Heero Yuy," he said as he pointed to his companion. "We are here to help."

"Well," sniffed Wufei, "you should have been here sooner."

The oriental man turned away from the two young men to survey the destruction again. All was lost. The entire village had been destroyed. Wufei began to make his way back towards his home. He picked his way through the rubble. Gently he knelt beside his brother's body.

Heero and Duo followed him. They watched as the young man gently touched the body of a young boy who had fallen in the attack. Heero noticed the striking resemblance between the two. It was evident they were related.

Heero grabbed Duo's shirt and nodded for him to follow and leave the young man in peace to grieve for his kin. Heero then began to search through the ruined village for any survivors. Every once in a while, Heero would steal glances at the young man they had found, who was now sobbing over the loss of a loved one.

**{-}**

Quatre and Trowa became quick friends. It had been three days since the met, and Quatre was enjoying his stay with Trowa and his sister, Catherine. The siblings lived in a tiny cottage in a clearing inside the forest. Their home was quite busy. The two owned many animals and other gypsies often stopped by to speak with Catherine.

Catherine was like no women Quatre had ever met before. She was a beautiful woman, with curly red hair and green eyes, much like Trowa's. She wore the colorful garb of a gypsy, and walked barefoot nearly all the time. She was a free spirit and Quatre admired her strength. But, the most fascinating fact about Catherine was her ability to see into the future.

Inside her cottage, a small room was sectioned off from the rest of the house by a bright curtain. Each day, people from all over, gypsy or not, would travel to the cottage to speak with Catherine. She would guide them into the room and shut the curtain. She would sit upon lush pillows and motion for her guest to do the same.

Then, sitting on a small table was a crystal ball. Catherine would peer into the ball and while her guests asked her many questions, she would see the answers right before her very eyes! People would leave either very happy or very upset. Even when she did not have guest, Catherine would sit in the room and peer into the crystal for hours upon hours.

Quatre was not one to believe in such hocus pocus. He had been raised in a wealthy family, and his father had told him much about the ways of the world, especially of false magic and tricks. But something told Quatre that Catherine and Trowa were quite different.

Trowa had a very quite demeanor. It was often difficult to guess what the young man was thinking and feeling. Quatre often found himself quite drawn to the young man. Trowa would often walk in the woods. He pointed out things about nature that Quatre never would have thought of. His appreciation of the earth and all its living beings was astonishing. You could see the love Trowa possessed for the world by the way he spoke about it. You could see the affection he had when he touched a flower, tree, or animal. From what Quatre could tell; Trowa was quite content with his life. But from the sad look that often came into Trowa's green eyes, Quatre thought differently.

One day, Quatre decided to ask Catherine about Trowa's history, if there was any to tell. The young woman smiled sadly at him.

"Trowa is not my brother, at least, not my real one anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Quatre.

Catherine smiled,

"He was found when he was nothing more than a baby, crawling around in the woods crying. My father found him and brought him home to us. My parents took him in and gave him the name Trowa. I was only five years old when he first came to us. But, I have always loved him as my brother. Trowa has none of this all his life, but he chose to stay with us because we became his family. After our parents died, Trowa and I have been together, doing the best we can to get by. So here we are."

Quatre nodded and smiled as the two young people watched Trowa practice throwing knives at a target. Catherine sighed then continued,

"Despite Trowa's happiness, I know he is longing to find out where he came from. I know he wishes to find who he really is. There is such sadness in his eyes at times…"

"I have seen it too," agreed Quatre.

"Lately, things have been worse than ever. I mean, with times the way they are. War will soon be upon us and all that we love will die. In his heart, Trowa wishes to stop all this. He wants to save the forest, his home, and his people. But, death is coming…I have seen it," she finished quietly.

Quatre looked at her sharply. She glanced at him with her green eyes.

"I know who you are Quatre Winner and I know what you will become. But, you can not reach your destiny on your own. You must have companionship. That is why I must ask you to take Trowa with you when you take your leave from us."

"But Trowa has no desire to fight!" exclaimed Quatre.

"You'd be surprised," smirked Catherine slightly as she watched her brother.

"Catherine, what do you mean by you know who I am?"

"It is something only time will tell," she replied quietly. "Come now, tomorrow you must take your leave to travel to Darlian's realm. I will speak to Trowa in a little while, although, I do not think I should even have to utter a word."

Catherine moved away and went back into the cottage. Quatre watched as Trowa kept practicing throwing his knives. He was to take his leave tomorrow. He had lingered too long in the company of the gypsies. Would Trowa consider leaving with him? Would he too fight under King Darlian? Quatre pondered this question for some time. Trowa's own wishes and emotions were buried in his soul. He did not speak of his feelings very often, but it was evident he was concerned about the future. Yes, thought Quatre sadly, he and Trowa did indeed have something in common: They were both in dire need of seeking their identity and they both wished to protect what they held dearest to their hearts. Yes, Trowa would fight.

**{-}**

Heero and Duo watched solemnly as Wufei stood over his brother's grave. The oriental man was silent as he looked at the mound of dirt. Anger and hurt filled his black eyes. His entire village had been wiped out in the attack. He alone was the sole survivor. But, he was not so sure if escaping alive was the best thing that had happened to him. He felt more alone than he ever had in his entire life. He had nothing now. There was no home, no crop, and no family.

Duo shuddered as he looked around the remnants of the village. The marauders had very room left for mercy. Nearly everything had been destroyed. Duo and Heero had spent the entire afternoon digging graves for the dead. Now, an entire field, that had once been full of corn, was filled with burial mounds. The tiny village was no more, and Duo shuddered as he saw the demon smiling at him from the corner of his eye.

The sun was setting rapidly. The night would soon be upon them. Heero stood grimly as he watched the man named Wufei Chang. He was mourning the death of his brother, Li. Heero watched as the young man took out a knife. Heero started forward fearing he was going to take his own life, but stopped when Wufei sit the palm of his hand and sprinkled the blood over the grave. Heero heard him say a blessing in an unknown language. Then Wufei stood and took a final look.

"I swear to you brother, I swear justice will be served."

Wufei turned around to face Heero and Duo. He bowed to them to express his gratitude for their hospitality.

"I am sorry for your loss," stated Duo with his head bowed.

Wufei only nodded as he looked back at Li's grave.

Heero, was looking at the bodies of the soldiers who h ad attacked the village.

"They follow the way of the War Lord," he stated coldly.

"Yes," replied Wufei. "Lord Treize's tyranny has gone too far! For too long he has been killing the innocent and burning villages. Wherever his hand points, death follows. Soon all the land will be in despair. But I, for one, will not go down without a fight!"

The black haired man stomped off angrily. Duo and Heero followed him.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Duo.

"That is none of your concern," replied Wufei coldly.

Wufei continued his trek across a field. He was grateful of the men's help, but he did not need anyone. He would destroy Treize if it was the last thing he would do. Murderous thoughts ran through the young man's head. He did not even hear the horseman ride up next to him until they had nearly collided.

The horse reared and Wufei stumbled back. He fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. Flashing out his katana, Wufei prepared to take on the horseman. He raised the blade and was about to strike when a strong arm grabbed onto his own. Wufei glanced back to see Heero, holding his right arm in a death grip.

"You should choose more wisely when deciding upon your enemies," stated the horseman. The cloaked figure climbed down from his steed. He threw off his hood. Martin the Wizard nodded his head in appreciation towards Heero.

"Thank you, my boy. It certainly would have been quite unpleasant if he had decided to strike me."

"How did you find me?" asked Heero.

"To be honest," started the wizard, "I didn't." Martin peered over Heero's shoulder towards the rising smoke stacks, where the tiny village had once stood. The wizard shook his head sadly.

"I had feared as much," he stated quietly. "I could feel their pain; very unfortunate indeed."

"Unfortunate?" exclaimed Wufei. He face boiled over with rage. "My brother is dead and my entire village has been destroyed! All you can say is how unfortunate the situation is? Choose your words more carefully next time old man!"

He released himself from Heero's grip and began to stomp away. The wizard watched the boy closely. Perhaps this was the answer.

"Killing yourself will do you no good," stated the wizard. "Treize will surely win."

"There will be justice!" cried Wufei.

"Yes," continued the wizard, "but it will not be found, not alone. You can not take on the world by yourself. You know that as well as I."

Wufei spun around sharply, "What do you suggest I do?"

"My first suggestion is to cool that temper of yours!" exclaimed the wizard, "It will get you nowhere! My second suggestion is that you make a plan, some sort of strategy that will get you through the night. It is clear that you have nothing left. Without taking care of yourself, you will not get very far."

Wufei was about to reply, but instead he looked down at the ground shamefully. The old man was right. He had nothing left and no where to go.

"That's more like it," said the wizard. "Now, Heero, who is your other companion?"

"Duo Maxwell," said the long haired boy, himself. "I met with Heero only a little while ago. You see…"

"That is all very well, but I have no time for long discussions. That will all come soon enough. Right now, we must be off. You shall all stay with me tonight. We must make haste. Before long, more soldiers will be coming this way, looking for a missing war band."

With that, Martin swung into the saddle. He turned his horse and motioned for the young men to follow him. Heero and Duo took off while Wufei reluctantly followed after stealing one last look at the place he used to call home.

**AN: Please email me with comments! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Chapter 4, here we go.**

**{-}**

Trowa and Quatre were well on their way. It saddened Quatre to leave the peace and quiet life of the gypsies, but in his heart he knew he was destined for much greater things. The two young men traveled together on horseback. Catherine had been sure to provide them with as much food as she could spare. She had packed bread, dried meat, cheeses, and fruit in their saddle bags. They traveled through the day, not stopping to eat or rest. Trowa had been silent for the majority of the trip. Quatre often found himself wondering what was going through the gypsy's mind. He was not an open, emotional person; that was for certain. So Quatre decided to ask him,

"Trowa, why have you decided to travel with me? I know Catherine wished it, but I know there is also something that you are looking for."

Trowa was silent for a long while. For a moment, Quatre feared his companion would not answer him at all. But then, Trowa spoke quietly,

"I have no doubts that Catherine has told you of my past."

"Yes, she has."

"I know I may not live the most respectable life, Quatre, but it is a life I cherish. I love my sister and I love the forest. It is my home. The only one I have ever known."

Quatre was silent as he listened. Trowa continued,

"I do not know from whence I came. I do not know who I really am, but I do know I have a place in this world. It is with my sister, it is in the forest: the trees, animals, air, and flowers. Yet, I also know there is something inside of me that tells me my life was meant to hold a greater destiny than that of the gypsy. When Lord Treize began his reign, I knew all would be lost if no one stood to fight for it. All that I love and cherish will be lost. I will fight Quatre for my people, for my life, and for my world. I do not go to find glory."

Quatre was silently astonished. He had never heard such a speech from his friend. But he understood it all very well. Quatre was going to fight for the same reasons Trowa was. It did not matter where they were from. Mythica was home to many. Home is where the heart presides.

The two men rode on into the night. Silent, but articulate companions.

**{-}**

Relena walked briskly through the halls of the great palace. Her robes blew in the soft spring breeze coming from the windows. Castles were always very drafty either way. She approached a door where two guards stood at attention. Upon seeing the princess, they immediately opened the door to let her pass. Relena nodded at them politely and entered her father's study. She found King Darlian searching through his library of books. Upon seeing her, the King smiled down upon his daughter.

"Relena, you look lovelier every day."

Relena bowed to the King.

"Thank you father, I heard you sent for me."

"Yes," replied the King as he walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. "I wanted to know how you liked your birthday present."

"It was very thoughtful of you. But I do not deem a new gown necessary. After all, it is just a ball…"

"It is your birthday Relena," interrupted King Darlian. "I know times are hard and that you insist upon remaining plain, but I thought, for one night, you could play the part of a princess."

Relena blushed slightly,

"You have given me so much already. I did not even think there would be a celebration this year."

"It is your eighteenth birthday and you're coming out. You are right Relena, I was not so sure of having a celebration myself. But, I thought it would be best. It would give all of us to take our minds off the war; off of that scoundrel," the King muttered under his breath.

Relena's face fell as she saw the look on her father's face. He was under much stress. This was a time of fear. Nearly all of Mythica had flocked into the Northern Realms after the fall of King Peacecraft and all his other loyal subjects. The Northern lands were all that remained untouched by Treize's wrath. However, even their safety would not last forever. Relena saw her father yield under the pressure thousands and thousands of times. He sought to hide it from her, but she knew him better.

"Father, it will be all right. I can feel it."

"I wish I had your faith Relena."

Relena walked over to a window. She stared out upon the city, and beyond into the lush greenness of spring.

"Something will happen, father. A miracle will come upon us and lead us out of this time of war. I do not wish for us to fight, but I know there is nothing we can do but defend ourselves. Day in and day out, I pray for the day when peace will come to Mythica, and the High King will find his way to the Cinq Kingdom, once more."

King Darlian watched Relena's eyes stare out into the distance.

"Your heart tells you that you were meant to be something greater," said the King quietly.

Relena smiled slightly,

"My heart tells me that there is some greater good out there, we just have yet to find it."

With that, the princess bowed and left the room. King Darlian stared after her and smiled sadly.

"You are meant for greater things, Relena. You will be the one to find the good in this world."

**{-}**

Heero stared sternly at Duo. They were residing at Martin's cottage. The wizard had decided it would be best to remain under his protection until it was clear that no more of Trieze's war bands were afoot. The braided boy was lying just outside the front door staring at the stars. Heero watched him closely. There was something on his mind.

"What did you see today?"

Duo made no reply. He simply ignored Heero. Growing agitated Heero repeated himself,

"You saw something on the hill. You knew there was trouble. How did you know?"

Duo picked himself up off the ground and shoved his way past Heero,

"I don't want to talk about it."

Heero grabbed his arm roughly, refusing to let the boy pass. Duo stared at him.

"Out of my way, Yuy."

"Not until you tell me what you saw," stated Heero coldly.

Duo sighed,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," seethed Heero as he tightened his grip on Duo's arm.

"Fine," said Duo as he pulled away. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

The young man walked away a little bit and sat down on a bail of hay. He gripped his hands together and tried to search for the right words.

"Ever…ever since I was little, I saw things. No, I saw _something_. It's always a shadow and a thought. It appears to me in my dreams and in reality. I saw it today on the hill. It's a black shadowy figure that comes out of the underworld to bring death to those who reside in Mythica. He appears to me. Do not ask me why I can see him but I can. I have been cursed, he has cursed me!"

"Who is he?" asked Heero.

"He is Shignami, the God of Death. Where he goes death follows." Duo shook his head. "That is how I knew something was amiss."

"Great," replied a voice out of the shadows. "A man who sees demons, just what I need."

Heero and Duo watched as Wufei emerged from the shadows. Duo narrowed his eyes at Wufei. He did not need this.

"You do not understand!" he cried out as he jumped to his feet. "Where I go death follows! Do not come so near to me Chang, you might be next."

At this Wufei grew angry,

"You are serious Maxwell?"

"He tells no lies," stated Heero calmly.

"Did you know my brother was going to die?" asked Wufei angrily.

"I do not know who the victims are," replied Duo as he struggled to maintain his composure. "I could not have told you Death was coming until it was too late."

Wufei bowed his head. He clenched his fists at his sides. "If you had not been so near my village, maybe…"

"Do not speak such nonsense," burst Martin as he approached the trio. "Duo may see Death, but he does not control its actions. Death has a funny way of playing itself out. There is no way to predict it."

"Everyone I have ever come close to has died," said Duo quietly. "Friar Maxwell and the sisters were the only family I knew. I am afraid if I linger here too long it will come for you too."

"Death will come for us all," replied Martin, "but not today. The journey does not end here. This is where the journey begins."

**{-}**

Treize sat in his chamber. He was not in the mood to be toyed with. A knock came at the door,

"Enter," replied the war lord.

In walked a tall man with golden hair that streamed down to the middle of his back. He was built sturdy, and had pale blue eyes. He bowed as he came before his commander.

"At your service my Lord."

"Zechs," replied Treize calmly, "I was beginning to think you were turning into a ghost. Why have I not heard reports from your company in nearly two weeks?"

"We have been busy trying to occupy the Northern Realms," answered Zechs Merquis stoically.

"Foolishness! Darlian guards his lands well. It is a fool's hope to break in unawares with strong army of men."

"We have found ways to send in smaller bands to disperse villages and small quarters of troops. Thus far, we have been successful."

"Very well, I shall take your word for it Zechs."

Treize stood and paced his chamber. An idea slowly formed in his head; a malicious, vial idea.

"Merquis, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes Lord Treize?"

"The only thing standing in my way right now is King Darlian. He brings hope to the people of Mythica when there should be none left. If Darlian should die, then hope should die with him…"

"It is impossible to get to King Darlian," replied Zechs. "His stronghold is deep within the center of the Northern Realms and it is heavily guarded. To break through the border with a strong army would only mean Darlian would have time to relocate himself. Word would spread of an arising attack and he would escape into hiding to reformulate his plans to attack you my Lord."

Treize sighed,

"I am not talking about the final battle, not yet. My army still grows and must grow stronger if we expect to crush every man, woman, and child in Mythica. I am not speaking of this, not yet."

"What do you suggest?" asked Zechs.

"You say you have managed to send smaller troops through the borders?"

"Yes."

"Well I want you to take a band of fifty with you to attack Darlian's palace."

"It will never work. We will never get past the King's defenses."

"I thought you were the Lightning Count?" sneered Treize. "Do not ride under my banner. This mission is to be kept a strict secret. You shall ride into Darlian's realm under the guise of refugees. At the most the King's most vulnerable time, I want you to kill him!"

"This is suicide! They will surely discover us!" replied Zechs angrily.

"Do not doubt me Zechs Merquis!" screamed Treize as he circled the man. "I know who you are and whence you came from. You do not have a conscious! You abandoned your name for my sake, for the sake of power! I made you and I can just as easily destroy you!"

Zechs stared straight ahead. He let his anger boil up inside of him. He would not allow himself to be killed.

"Your wish is my command," said the blonde haired man grimly.

"Good. If you listen to me you will succeed. I am going to send Lady Une with you. She shall see that all my wishes are carried out accordingly. Listen to her at all times," warned Treize. Zechs bowed his head in understanding. Treize continued, "Gather fifty of your best men and tell them to dress in disguise."

"My Lord," said Zechs, "I know I can not change your mind, but I beseech you not to do this. The lives of fifty strong soldiers will be forfeit!"

"There lives are of no significance to me. It is a minor technicality of war. Besides… you will not fail. If you do, you will not live to hear of failure. Now go get out of my sight!"

Zechs bowed once more and walked out of the chamber. His anger was getting the better of him. He walked out of the castle and into the courtyard where hundreds of soldiers stood at attention upon the arrival of the Lightning Count, Lord Treize's fiercest warrior. Zechs stopped in front of an officer,

"I want you to gather fifty strong men and tell them to report to me immediately!"

"Yes sir!" replied the soldier as he scampered off to carry out his orders.

Zechs marched along through the camp until he came to his own personal, tent. He went in and threw down his sword and cloak. Angrily he sat upon his cot and put his head in his hands.

"Rough day?" asked a feminine voice.

"The worst," replied Zechs.

A woman entered the tent. She wore the garb of a warrior and her hair was cut short like a mans. But the beautiful feminine features of her face revealed her soul. She approached Zechs and knelt down next to him.

"I saw you storm into your tent," she said calmly. "I knew something was wrong."

"A mission Lord Trieze has asked me to carry out," answered Zechs. "I will leave early in the morning."

The woman nodded her head. "I will hurry and get my things together," she said as she stood up.

"Lucrezia, you can not come with me this time."

Lucrezia Noin stared at him and smiled warmly. "You know very well you can not tell me what to do."

Zechs sighed,

"The mission is suicide. I forbid you to go. Treize has asked to take only fifty with me. We ride into Darlian's realm to assassinate the King."

The smile on Noin's face fell. She stared at him sternly,

"Only fifty to storm Darlian's castle? He sends you to your death!"

"We shall go in disguise as refugees," continued Zechs.

"Refugees indeed!" Noin replied furiously. She looked at Zechs sharply, "Let me ride with you! I can help you Zechs. My sword is just as strong as any mans!"

"Noin there is no doubt of your strength and fighting abilities. But I will not send you to your death with me!"

"Zechs…I would rather die with you than without you," she said sadly.

Zech reached for her and pulled her towards him. She held onto him tightly. Zechs lifted her chin,

"I can not stop you, can I?"

Noin smiled gently,

"No, you can not. Besides, I am an officer in Lord Treize's army and I follow under the command of the Lightning Count. I shall follow him to the ends of the earth."

Zechs smirked before he pulled Noin's lips up to meet his.

**AN: Well that's it for Chapter 4! So far I have been turning out a chapter a day and hopefully I will finish this fic before long. Although I must say, the adventure is only beginning and we have quite a ways to go! Please email me with your comments.**

**Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Chapter 5: Hopefully the story will begin to pick up here and soon more characters will be interacting with each other. I promise you it will be good, if not it will be decent, LOL.**

**{-}**

Martin the Wizard watched as the three young men slept soundly. It was the middle of the night, but he had important business he had to attend to. He gathered his cloak and a walking stick and went out the door into cool night.

Martin began to walk a familiar path, one he had taken many times before. He was not gone an hour before he reached his destination. He knelt down by the tiny spring and touched the water with his finger tips. Almost immediately, a bright light began to form, and the Lady of the Spring appeared before the wizard's eyes once more.

"My Lady," bowed the wizard in respect.

"I was hoping you would come," she replied. "I see that you have found three of the warriors."

"Is it they? I was not sure, except for Heero…"

"It is. Do not worry. I have seen them before," replied the Lady.

"I still have yet to find the other two," said Martin and he seated himself on the ground.

"They will find their way to you soon enough. Do not fear. For now, there are other more important matters to discuss."

"I understand," said Martin.

"Treize's power is growing daily. The time of need is dire. When the other two have found you, I want you to bring the Five to me. They shall receive their armor."

"Will they be ready to fight?" asked Martin.

"Yes, they will be better, whether they choose to be or not. Remember, they have known bitterness and war all their lives, do not think them so naïve."

"Of course," said the wizard.

"The other matter is this," continued the Lady. "The next High King has been seen."

"The High King? We must bring him under our protection immediately."

"I am afraid that can not be done. The next High King is of no station in life, he has no identity. He does not even know of his destiny. Besides," the Lady said worriedly, "in my visions, his face in unclear because he has not yet chosen to accept his fate. Only time will tell."

"How shall I know who he is? Many are lost during war."

"The High King will have the power to heal through his love. As for the rest I can not tell you," answered the Lady.

"I shall find him my Lady, and when I do I shall bring him under my protection," replied Martin.

"Very well wizard. Now, go before you are missed by the others."

Martin was about to bow, but before he could the Lady of the Spring was gone. The wizard began the journey back to his cottage.

When he arrived back, Heero was standing in the doorway, waiting for him. He looked at the wizard with wary eyes

"Where did you go?" asked Heero.

"You will find out all in good time."****

**{-}**

The following day found Quatre and Trowa riding once more towards King Darlian's realm. They were now only a day's journey from their destination. The two young men rode across an open field. Thus far, the day had proved to be fair. But rain clouds in the west told Trowa they had to make haste.

"We must find shelter before the storm hits," he warned Quatre.

"How much time do we have before it arrives?"

Trowa peered at the black clouds. He narrowed his eyes,

"An hour or so. It is coming rapidly with the wind."

"Then let us make haste and ride for as long as we can. We are not far from our destination."

Trowa nodded and the two of them broke into a gallop on their horses. They crossed field after field. After half an hour, the couple came to an unexpected sight. Trowa stopped his horse suddenly. Something was amiss. Quatre, who was a little ways behind him, stopped and walked up next to his companion.

"What is the matter?" asked the blonde boy.

"Look over there," said Trowa as he pointed ahead of them.

Quatre looked and saw a band of soldiers scouring the remains of what used to be a village. Quatre gasped when he saw the banner of the War Lord.

"They follow Lord Treize," stated Quatre. "We must get out of sight before they see us."

"I fear they already have," Trowa exclaimed as he saw a small band of soldiers mount their steeds and ride towards their direction.

"Come on!" cried Quatre.

The two young men rode with all their might. They pushed forward and rode around the outskirts of the village. The men followed them closely behind. Quatre looked behind him as he rode on. Treize's soldiers began to raise their crossbows. Arrows whizzed by Trowa and Quatre's heads.

"Hurry!" cried Trowa.

The two young men rode with all their might towards a forest that appeared ahead of them.

"We shall lose them in the woods!" shouted Trowa to Quatre.

Suddenly, an arrow struck Quatre's horse in its rear flanks. The animal flinched, but Quatre fought to keep it under control. The woods were now just ahead of them. Quatre turned around once more to see that they were now a good distance away from the warriors. Once they were inside the woods, Quatre and Trowa could get off their steeds and hide with plenty of time.

They entered the dark forest. Quatre pulled up on the reins and brought his horse to a stop. His jumped off and began to lead his steed into the underbrush.

"Trowa hurry and hide while we still have time!" Yet, the gypsy did not answer.

"Trowa?" asked Quatre as he peered at his companion. Trowa made no reply but simply began to fall from the saddle. Quatre let go of his horse and caught him just in time. He pushed Trowa back into the saddle and peered at his blood stained hands. It was only then that Quatre saw the arrow protruding out of Trowa's back. Quatre gasped.

A sound behind him caused him to jerk his head suddenly. The soldiers were entering the woods. Quickly, Quatre grabbed both the horses and led them into the underbrush. He covered their muzzles as Treize's soldiers walked near them.

"Where did they go?" asked one of the soldiers.

"They couldn't have gotten far. One of their horses was lame and the one of the men shot, I am sure of it," replied the leader of the band.

The sound of thunder filled the sky. The storm was coming. A strong wind blew through the forest. The soldier's horses whinnied in complaint and the men looked around warily.

"Well come on let's go!" cried the leader.

"No sir, we can't go any further," said a soldier.

"Why not? Are you all afraid of a little rain?"

"No sir, it's not that. They say a powerful wizard lives in these woods."

"A wizard," exclaimed the leader, "what's he going to do? Turn me into a rabbit?" he said laughing.

"I'm not saying anything," said the soldier. "We just feel it's better to be safe than sorry."

Thunder filled the sky again. Rain drops slowly began to fall down onto the forest floor. Quatre held his breath.

"Fine you bunch of ninnies!" shouted the leader as he turned his horse about. The rest of the band followed.

Quatre let out a deep sigh. They had escaped but he feared for Trowa. Quatre led the horse back onto the path. He mounted his steed and grabbed hold of Trowa's reins. Wizard or not, Quatre had no choice but to push forward. Besides, Trowa was in need of help. Quatre had to find some sort of shelter and quickly. The rain began to pound down on their backs. The wind picked up, thunder and lightning filled the sky. Quatre pushed on through the storm.

It had been nearly an hour, and Quatre was beginning to lose hope of finding a shelter. Trowa's condition was only growing worse and Quatre did not have any means to care for his wound. Quatre peered around him frantically looking for anything he could find. Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly spotted a miracle. It was a cottage! Quatre could see smoke rising from the chimney. Perhaps the occupants would at least give them some sort of shelter. Quatre turned the horses towards the cottage and approached it as quickly as he could.

**{-}**

Heero watched as the rain fell down outside through the window. Martin had predicted such weather. Now, there was nothing to do except wait until it passed. Heero's mind was on last night. Martin had left in the middle of the night to a mysterious destination. He did not return until over two hours later. He wondered what the wizard had been up to. Another thing that plagued Heero's mind was the company of Duo and Wufei. Martin insisted that the two young men stay with him. He would not let any of them leave his sight, not even Heero. When Heero asked the wizard the significance of their lodgings at his home, the wizard only replied that he was waiting for something.

Heero continued to watch the rain fall down. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder made the ground tremble. The forest surrounding the cottage was dark. But movement caught Heero's eye. He watched closely as two figures on horseback came near the cottage. Heero grabbed his sword, just in case, and ran outside. Startled, Duo, Wufei, and Martin followed him out into the terrible storm.

The four men stared at the two approaching horses. Martin touched Heero's arm and stepped forward. He shouted out into the storm,

"Are you friend or foe of King Darlian of the Northern Realms?"

"Friend!" replied a voice.

"Then you may come and seek shelter in my home," shouted the wizard.

The horses drew near and a young man with blonde hair jumped off his mount. He bowed to the four men standing before him and spoke with urgency,

"My name is Quatre Winner. My companion and I were chased by a band of Lord Treize's men. He was hit by an arrow and I fear the worst."

The wizard motioned for Duo and Heero to come help him take the injured boy out of the saddle. Together, they carried him into the cottage and laid him on a cot. Wufei sought to their horses.

The wizard worked quickly. He tore off the young man's shirt and flipped him over on his stomach to examine the wound. The shaft was still inside his body, but it had not gone too deep. The wizard motioned for Heero to hold the young man tightly. Martin gripped the arrow and with a quick jerk, pulled it out of his back.

"The wound is not deep," muttered the wizard as he placed a compress over the boy's back. "It is also not infected. Your friend is very lucky."

"I thank you sir," said Quatre as he bowed in deep respect. "We were taken by surprise. We journey to King Darlian's palace to join his ranks. We were crossing a field and came upon a ruined village covered with enemy soldiers. They chased us into this forest until we lost them."

"What is the name of your companion?" asked Martin.

"Trowa," said Quatre.

"He wears the garb of a gypsy," said Wufei who had just come back from seeing to the horses.

Quatre spun around to meet the young man. "He is a gypsy, but he is also just as much a man as you or I!"

"That's all very well!" exclaimed the wizard. "Please there is no need for such nonsense. Come now, I invite you to stay in my home until your friend is healed. He should be up on his feet in a couple of days; mark my word."

"Thank you sir," mumbled Quatre.

"Hey!" exclaimed Duo. "I bet you are hungry! You want something to eat?"

"That would be wonderful," said the blonde boy graciously. Quatre looked at the young man. He had mischievous violet eyes, a huge grin, and the long hair Quatre had ever seen on a man.

"The name's Duo Maxwell! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" said the braided boy as he held out his hand. Quatre took it and shook. He looked questioningly at the other two young men who appeared to be no older than he. "Oh!" exclaimed Duo. "That there is Wufei Chang, and this is Heero Yuy. They aren't the types who like to talk much."

Heero simply nodded his head. Wufei grunted. Duo cheerfully led Quatre to sit at the wizard's table. He laid out some bread, cheese, and fruit for the weary traveler to munch on. Wufei approached Quatre and sat across form him.

"You know your horse has been hit by an arrow?"

"Yes, it happened while we were trying to out run them," replied Quatre.

"I took the liberty of pulling out the shaft. He should be all right," said Wufei.

"Thank you. Is he in much pain?"

"No," stated Wufei, "you will not have to put him down. I placed a healing balm over the wound; an ancient remedy of my people."

"Where do you come from?" asked Quatre interested.

"My people come from the Far Eastern lands. My mother and father were killed when I was only a child. My brother, Li and I traveled to live as farmers in the Northern Realms. The ruined village you saw, it used to be my home."

"What of your brother?" asked Quatre.

"He is dead," said Wufei painfully as he rose from the table and walked outside.

"Poor guy," sighed Duo, "we came across the village yesterday. Heero and I tried to help but there was nothing we could do."

The braided boy looked mournful for a moment but his expression soon brightened,

"So where do you come from?" he asked Quatre.

Quatre smiled,

"My father is Lord Winner. He is a sea merchant. My home is on the outskirts of the Northern Realms."

Duo whistled loudly,

"A rich boy, man what I would give to live in your shoes!"

"Money is not important to me," said Quatre quietly. "My family is all I really care about. The safety of my father and sisters is my main concern. That is why I ride to King Darlian. I wish to protect the ones I love and my home."

"You have sisters?" asked Duo.

"Yes, quite a few actually," replied Quatre with a grin.

"How many is a few?" asked Duo.

"Twenty-nine to be exact," said Quatre smiling.

Everyone's eyes in the room opened wide. Even Heero was surprised. Duo tried to imagine the female version of Quatre Winner: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a great smile. Yes, Duo could picture it perfectly.

**{-}**

Lady Une prepared herself for her departure. She had been given her orders and she was ready to carry them out. She made ready her horse when Treize approached her.

"You know what to do?" he asked her.

"Yes my Lord, I shall not fail."

"Be quick and secretive, I would hate to see you fail."

"I shall do my best to honor your wishes," replied Lady Une as she bowed.

"Keep an eye on Zechs, make sure his thoughts do no go astray," warned Treize.

"Yes my Lord."

Treize turned and walked away as Lady Une set herself into the saddle. She was dressed as a peasant woman; an easy guise that would pass her off as a refugee. Treize turned around just as she began to take her leave,

"Anne," said Treize. Lady Une turned and looked at him. Their eyes met and she felt herself lost. Treize cleared his throat, "be careful." Lady Une nodded her head and watched as Treize disappeared back into the castle.

**AN: How do you like it so far? The best is yet to come as always! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Chapter 6 is coming…**

**{-}**

Within three days, Trowa was on his feet again. He had been fortunate. The wizard had taken excellent care of him. He walked around slowly outside with a sling on his left arm to keep his shoulder from moving. He was very sore, but within a week or so the wound would heal almost fully and he would be back to himself.

During their stay with the wizard, Quatre and Trowa had learned much of the current situation with the war. Martin was not only a healer, but a wizard, a wise man, and advisor of King Darlian. Quatre had even heard his father speak of Martin's great deeds from time to time, but Quatre only believed the tales to be mere legend; he never imagined such magic existed in the world.

In the mean time, the five young men began to get to know each other better. Few words were needed to express the feelings the five of them shared. All were longing for a place in the world, to seek the justice the High King would have served. Quatre encouraged all the young men to join him and Trowa at King Darlian's castle. Duo agreed almost instantly stating he had nowhere to go and nothing else to do at the present moment. After some deep, thoughtful meditation, Wufei agreed to go also,

"I will avenge my brother's death and hopefully prevent others from experiencing the pain I now feel," said the black haired boy. "Justice will be served."

Heero on the other hand was silent. He had his reasons to fight, but he dared not share them with anyone. He did not wish to join an army and take orders from a foolish officer. Heero had been taking orders all his life and it had only given him grief. Heero's mind drifted back to his childhood. Odin had been a cruel and harsh teacher. He had trained Heero vigorously, teaching the boy everything he knew. Eventually, Heero's skill grew so rapidly and so well, that Odin feared Heero would overpower him one day. So he kept Heero busy, barking out orders to him, turning him into a cold man. Odin even spoke of his apprentice to Lord Treize. The War Lord was greatly impressed by Heero's skill and often requested that Heero accompany Odin on his missions.

So Heero went, willingly at first. That is until one day, when everything changed. The day Heero's heart grew a conscious. It was the day that began all of Heero's pain, doubt, and torment…

_Odin had been given orders by Treize to help plumage the home of Lord Talbert, cousin to King Peacecraft. This was years ago, at the beginning of the War. Up till now, Heero had gone on his missions willingly, killing whom and when he was told without regrets. It did not matter Treize's purpose for wanting someone dead, just as long as the job got done. Heero was good at what he did. That is why Treize requested he follow Odin on so many missions. Odin was growing old and Heero would soon take his place as Treize's assassin. _

_Lord Treize led the onslaught, himself, with a small army. His orders were clear: kill everyone in the city to show the High King of Treize's wrath. Heero and Odin's orders were to break into Lord Talbert's palace, kill the member of the royal family. They would then allow Treize and his troops to enter into the castle with ease. Heero carried out his orders well. Odin made quick work of the Lord. Odin and his accomplice then killed off the remaining guards inside the palace who were engaged in the combat that carried on in the city. Treize and his troops stormed the palace and overtook the stronghold. _

_Heero watched as another victory played out. He went out with Odin, into the city, to observe the scene. Bodies were lying everywhere, and those citizens that had survived were now being executed promptly. Heero watched the murders take place. He observed as innocent men, women, and children were being slaughtered. _

_Several troops brought a woman and her children to Lord Treize. Heero walked behind Odin over to the War Lord. He watched as the soldiers made the woman kneel. Treize looked over the family without concern. Heero watched anxiously. A little girl was staring at him._

_The girl had wide beautiful sapphire eyes. She was quite, not bawling or screaming like her siblings. She stared directly into Heero's eyes. It felt as if she was staring right through him. Heero had never felt such emotion. The girl continued her gaze. It was a silent plea to save her life. To show that she was not afraid to die, but she was more willing to live. Heero's face became contorted as he watched her. He began to grow fearful._

_"Kill them, like the others," said Treize as he walked away._

_The mother screamed in terror and the other children began to cry even harder. But the girl maintained her gaze on Heero. He was so entranced; he did not even realize she had spoken to him until it was too late,_

_"One day, you will be the one to save those like me," she said simply. _

_The last thing Heero remembered were the screams being silenced._

_Ever since that day, Heero doubted his way of life. He accompanied Odin less often, and found he hated his master with more content than one could ever muster. He hated Treize for his wrong, immoral ways. While Heero gained emotion, he also gained a coldness and contempt for life. He hated his state of being. He hated himself for what he had done. He wanted to get out, but he was trapped. _

_Everyday, images of the little girl's eyes flashed in his mind. Her words rang in his ears, "One day, you will be the one to save those like me." It was as if she could read his innermost thoughts and sense his feelings. Her words troubled Heero, greatly, and soon, Heero found himself in a whirlwind of confusion. He hated the world and what it had become. He had helped it to become that way. _

_Eventually, all these thoughts and feelings led up to that fateful day. It was the day when Heero stood up to Treize trying to save a life, rather than take one. _

_Heero felt he could stand it no longer. He tried to save the High King but he couldn't. In his heart he knew there was nothing to be done, but Heero decided he would at least die trying. But that was exactly what he didn't do. After the encounter with Treize, Heero could not understand why he had not died. Even now, as he made the decision to go to King Darlian's aide, Heero could not understand hwy he should go, when he had hurt others for so long. But once again the little girl's words ran through his mind,_

_"One day, you will be the one to save those like me."_

Heero snapped out of his memories. He found himself staring at his new companions. All were looking at him eagerly to see what his answer would be. Quatre looked at Heero the most anxiously of all,

"Heero, what say you?" he asked.

For while, Heero was silent. He stared at the ground and the others feared his answer would be no. Finally, Heero raised his head and looked at Martin. The wizard was staring at him, looking deep into his soul. Heero fixed his gaze on him with his Prussian eyes. Martin simply nodded his head, already knowing Heero's answer.

"Mission accepted," said Heero.

**{-}**

Zechs sighed. They had been traveling for nearly three days and nights on horseback. His war party had just barley managed to sneak across the borders. Now they were all settled down for the night. In another two days time, they would carry out their plans. It would be simple, it would be quick, and it would be suicide.

Zechs approached Lady Une. She was meditating, as she often did. Zechs stared at her closely. Noin came up and stood next to him, also observing the woman.  After some time, Zechs spoke up,

"What do you see witch?"

Lady Une opened her eyes and glanced sharply at the man. But her stern gaze soon turned into a bitter smile,

"Victory," she seethed quietly.

**{-}**

"Come along Duo Maxwell and hurry up!" shouted Martin, slightly annoyed as he led the young men through a familiar path in the forest.

"Come on, where are we going?" complained Duo as he brought up the rear of the group.

"That is none of your concern until we reach our destination," retorted Martin.

Quatre glanced about in confusion. This was certainly not the way to King Darlian's castle.

"King Darlian's castle lies to the west and we travel northward," exclaimed the blonde.

"That is does," said Martin as he glanced about the forest. They were almost there.

Heero walked along in silence. He observed and took in all of his surroundings. They were deep within the woods. The wizard showed no intentions of stopping. For nearly an hour they had been traveling on foot. Yet, Heero knew the wizard's intentions were entirely honorable. Heero sensed Martin had come this way before.

They walked about a mile more until Martin came to a stop by a large tree. The wizard knelt down and peered into a small spring located at the base of the tree. Duo stepped forward and his eyes widened.

"Water! Good thinking Martin, I am a little parched myself!"

"Silence!" ordered the wizard sharply.

Duo stopped and frowned. The others looked around questioningly. They watched as the wizard reached out his hand.

"What is going on, Martin?" asked Quatre.

"There is someone who can help you along your way," replied the wizard quietly as he graced the water with his fingertips. As soon as he did, a bright light flashed and the young men staggered back holding their hands over their eyes. Blinking they looked ahead of them somewhat fearfully. Before them was a beautiful lady floating above the spring. She was dressed in gold robes that matched the color of her hair. Her fierce eyes were reproached by thick eyebrows. The young men stared at her in wonder and astonishment.

"I am the Lady of the Spring," she said to them. "I am the protector of Water; one of the four Guardians of Mythica."

"One of the Great Guardians!" exclaimed Quatre. He bowed deeply and motioned for the others to follow. The Guardians protected every element of Mythica: earth, fire, water, and sky. They were powerful and demanded great respect.

"The Lady wishes to speak to you before you continue with your quest," said Martin quietly.

"Quest?" asked Duo. "I thought we were simply traveling to fight for the King."

"You must do much more than that, Duo Maxwell," said the Lady.

Duo looked at her with wary eyes.

"Your mission," continued the Lady "is to free Mythica of the evil that has taken hold of her. The Five of you were chosen at birth to fulfill this destiny. You shall lead the people of Mythica to victory and restore the one who shall rule all in justice and honor: The High King."

"The High King is dead," seethed Wufei.

"But his successor is alive and well," said Martin. "It is your duty to find him, and bring him under our protection."

"If he is the heir to the throne, then why does he not show himself?" asked Duo. "Does the coward fear Lord Treize's wrath?"

"The High King does not yet know of his destiny," said the Lady.

"Then how shall we know it is he when we find him?" asked Quatre eagerly. His excitement was getting the better of him although he was still unsure as to whether or no he was dreaming.

"He will find his way to you," said the Lady. "You see, the High King has the power to heal through his love and selflessness."

"A healer," muttered Quatre under his breath. "Yes, a healer to heal the pain inflicted by war."

"I am not buying this," growled Wufei as he started to walk away. "Since when do simple men end up fulfilling a destiny to great to fathom?"

"So that justice may be served!" retorted the Lady forcefully. Wufei turned around at stared at her with his black eyes. "I know of your pain Wufei Chang. I know you have suffered greatly in your life."

Wufei looked down at the ground shamefully.

"None of you may turn away from this quest," continued the Lady. "Centuries ago, there was a prophesy. It stated the High King would be murdered, Mythica would submit to evil, and an evil Lord would crown himself King. At these words, the Guardians of Mythica united to discuss a plan to counter these evils deeds. We chose five young men who would be warriors for the people of Mythica. They would bear armor and weapons so powerful, that they would destroy this evil Lord and all of his power. The Five would bring hope to a torn world, and a new High King would be found to heal the pain that had been wrought upon the people."

"Why us?" asked Trowa.

"Because this is your birthright," said Martin and he touched the tall young man on the shoulder. "All of you represent the people of Mythica: the wealthy, peasants, thieves, outcasts, and even the lost and lonely," said the wizard as he peered closely at each of the young men. "You know the ways of the warrior. In your hearts, you have always felt alone, you have always felt something great would happen to you one day, whether you choose to admit it or not."

"You must save Mythica," said the Lady. "If you do not, all is lost. Trieze will seize control of all of these lands. He will kill the High King. The Guardians will die if good ceases to exists, thus Mythica will be lost and become no more."

"You have all agreed to fight under King Darlian," said the wizard. "You must now agree to fight not only for him, but for all of Mythica. You must choose to accept this fate willingly. You will lead the people when hope is frail. We can not force you to agree to this against your will. You will only wield the power to fight if you do so willingly."

The Five were silent. So much had just happened; they could not process half of the information just given. Martin looked at each of them gravely.

Heero, who had been silent the entire time, walked towards the wizard.

"I will fight," he said coldly.

The others looked at him. Slowly they began to understand. If they did not choose to do this, then no one could. This was the beginning of the end, unless they could do something to stop it. Slowly, each of them began to stand beside Heero. They all looked up at the Lady of the Spring, who smiled. She raised her arms. Martin took a step away from them. Instantly, a flash of light, brighter than the previous one, blinded the young men.

Seconds later, the light was gone. The wizard looked to where the young men had once stood. In their places were five warriors, dressed in full armor.

Quatre's was the bluest you had ever seen. In his hands, the young man looked down in astonishment to see a large, metallic staff. Duo donned armor blacker than the darkest night. A large scythe stood on the ground, supported by his right hand. Wufei wore fiery red armor. The oriental man was pleased to see a beautiful katana in his grasp. Trowa gazed down at his green armor. He possessed two large daggers in his hands. Lastly was Heero, who looked angelic in pure white armor. He grasped a large beautiful sword. Each warrior had a sword strapped to their back. The Five looked at each other in amazement. Some things did not just seem to be real. They touched the armor delicately.

"The armor," said the Lady "is made out of Gundam. It is the rarest, strongest material in all of Mythica."

The warriors stared at it in awe. Heero unsheathed his sword as it shone with a bright light. The blade sang and he swung it through the air. Quatre watched as the others examined their weaponry and armor. He, himself, found the metal to be remarkably light in weight. It felt as if he had no clothes on at all. The blonde haired man peered up at the Lady.

"My Lady, I am grateful for your help. Yet, I do not understand what we shall do. I do not understand why it is us, and not someone else. How will we do it alone?"

"Quatre Winner, you will not be alone. You will have to learn to work with each other. You share a strong bond now; one that goes deeper than the bonds of friendship. You do not know each other well, right now, but you will in time. When you realize the feelings you will all share with each other, you will defeat Lord Trieze."

"I will also aid you along the way," put in Martin who had been observing the young men closely. "I may be an old man, but I am also a wizard, and was once a warrior myself."

"The last thing I must say," said the Lady "is to hold true to each other. Have faith and the time will come when you shall reach greatness. This I promise you."

The Lady of the Spring bowed to them and the Five in return to her. Then, with another brilliant flash of light she was gone and the Five stood there with the wizard.

"Come," said Martin. "We must make haste and journey to King Darlian's castle!"

**AN: Tell me what you think. I do not feel this is my favorite chapter but it is necessary to keep the story moving. Oh well. Next up: Heero meets Relena! The part I know we have all been waiting for! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Martin had been pressing them for nearly two days time. They had journeyed back to his cottage and packed their things for the journey to Darlian's castle. They were now just in view of the stronghold. Martin halted his horse and looked at the castle. He motioned for the others to stop as well.

"We shall rest here for a while," said the wizard.

"Rest?" asked Duo. "But, we are less than an hour's journey from the castle! Why rest now when we can offer our services to the King in only a few moments!"

"We shall rest here," repeated the wizard calmly. "Take the horses over towards the edge of the woods. We shall set up a temporary encampment."

They all nodded and dismounted, leading their horses to where the wizard had directed. All save Heero. He stared at the wizard's vexed face.

"What troubles you, Martin?"

The wizard snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing, my boy, but we must not arrive until this afternoon. Several events must occur first."

"Events?" asked Heero.

"Never mind," said the wizard. "Come; let us rest for a while."

But, Heero did not follow. He glanced at the stronghold with his blue eyes. "I will join you in a little while," said Heero emotionlessly. "I think I shall ride ahead a little ways."

"Very, well," said the wizard as he trotted off to join the others.

Heero urged his horse onward towards the waiting palace.

**{-}**

Zechs and his band also peered at the castle as well. They were all dressed in disguise, as planned. He peered at the castle closely and turned to look at Lady Une. The sorceress held her crossbow in her hands. All was going according to plan.

"I want to break camp here for a little while," said Zechs as he dismounted. "You five," he said as he pointed to some of his soldiers, "go out and find some wood for a fire. At nightfall we shall proceed to Darlian's stronghold. Noin, I want you to take a group of men with you and enter into the city. It is better we go in several smaller groups then rendezvous later. I will send others after you, in two hour shifts."

"Yes, General," said Noin with a nod as she galloped off to gather her men.

Zechs kept his eyes on the castle. He watched as the five soldiers went mounted their horses and started out on their search. They rode away, as did Noin and her group of soldiers. Zechs sighed and turned around to meet the face of Lady Une.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Not I," she replied. "What do you want General?"

"I want to rest for a while," he said as he began to walk past her.

"You fear what your eyes may see," she said quietly. "You know she is there, you have only yet to meet her."

Zechs clenched his fists at his sides. He had no time for this foolishness. He turned about to look at Lady Une once more.

"She died the day Milliardo Peacecraft died," he said coldly.

"That is all I needed to hear," said Lady Une as she nodded.

Zechs grunted and turned sharply to walk away from her. He sat himself underneath a tree and tried to relax. However, his mind was uneasy and his thoughts drifted back and forth. Restlessly, the Lightning Count turned and walked briskly over to his horse. He mounted and galloped off. A ride in the country side would surely clear his thoughts.

**{-}**

Relena walked through the sick bay. There were people all over the place, lying on cots. Many had died in the course of the war. The people had flooded into the city, in hopes of safety. Thus, the spread of disease was inevitable. Relena had done all she could for those in need. She tried to comfort the families of those who had died. She visited the suffering and dying, holding their hand to be some sort of comfort. It was all Relena could do.

Relena sighed as she looked about her. Times were worse than ever. She walked on through the crowded hospital. As she looked ahead of her, Relena saw a woman with long braided hair approach her. The woman smiled warmly at the Princess and bowed slightly.

"Oh, Sally really, do not trouble yourself," said Relena with a chuckle.

"Relena, you know I normally wouldn't but today is a special day. It is your birthday after all and you do just happen to be a Princess," said Sally.

"All right but just this once," laughed Relena. The princess grabbed one of the two baskets full of bandages that Sally had under her arms. The two women walked together and sat down on some stools. They began to wind and fold the clean bandages so that they could be more easily accessible.

"You really don't have to be doing this," said Sally as she watched the Princess.

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty. Besides, war affects everyone; not just the sick and wounded. I will do everything I can to help."

"Times are hard," agreed Sally. "But, I hope you will be enjoying yourself tonight, at least for a little while. It will be nice to escape for a couple hours to celebrate your coming out.'

Relena smiled, "I can't believe it. I was surprised that father would even think of throwing a party at a time like this."

"Well, I think it is a good idea," replied Sally. "The whole city is going to celebrate. It will give everyone some relief I think," she added sadly.

Relena reached over and gripped Sally's hand. "Together, we will all pull through. I can feel it. A miracle will come soon and save us all, I promise you that Sally."

Sally smiled. Relena squeezed Sally's hand and let go. The two continued to roll bandages for some time, quietly relishing in each other's company. Relena sighed and looked out at the beautiful spring day. It was perfect; nothing could tarnish the beauty of spring, not even a war. The princess' thoughts drifted off. She dreamt of feeling the warm air upon her face, her golden hair blowing in the breeze. She could almost feel herself sink into the soft green grass amidst a field of wild flowers.

"Relena?" asked Sally.

Relena looked up sharply to see the woman staring at her with a puzzled face. Relena smiled and continued to work.

"Sally," started the princess.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could go for a little ride before the party?"

Sally stopped suddenly and looked the young girl sternly. "You know very well that the King would have a fit if you were to ride your horse outside the city walls unescorted!"

"I will not be gone long," persisted Relena. "Besides, I shall stick close to the city. I will simply ride into a field to pick some wild flowers. I shall return within an hour. I will not be missed at all."

"Relena, no, I am not covering for you. If something were to happen the King would have my head!"

"Oh please, for my birthday present?" begged the girl.

Sally winced at those words. She knew would give in eventually.

"Fine, but no more than an hour!" ordered Sally.

"Thank you!" said Relena as she jumped up. "I promise to bring you back a lovely bouquet!" she said as she began to run off.

The young woman ran through the hospital ward and into the royal stables. She grabbed her riding cloak and mounted her horse. Moments later, Relena galloped out of the city into the freedom of the world beyond. She took off her hood and let her hair blow freely in the wind. She let her horse carry her to wherever it felt. It did not matter what was going on around her. Right now, Relena was free.

**{-}**

Meanwhile, Zechs men scored the area looking for firewood. However, their idle minds soon forgot the real task at hand and they simply relished in the fact of proclaiming freedom from their general even if it was just for a little while. They rode across the fields, idly, laughing and joking. It almost did not even occur to them at first that they could be spotted by the enemy.

"Slow down for a minute," said one of the men.

"What is it now, Charlie?" asked another.

"Out there," replied Charlie as he pointed north, "I see a rider coming our way."

The others looked closely. The faint image of a lone rider on a white horse was approaching them.

"Rei what are we going to do?" asked Charlie. "Do you suppose he's seen us?"

"Better wait and see mate," replied Rei. "Come on, let's go hide over there in those trees for a bit," he said as he pointed to a spot of forest.

The others nodded and followed their ringleader into the outskirts of the forest. Tying up their horses, their unsheathed their swords and un-slung their crossbows. The small group watched as the rider came closer. Charlie peered closely. The rider was definitely alone and wore long robes. He saw no weapon, and found it curious the way the rider sat upon his saddle. Suddenly, realization hit him,

"That's no man…" he began.

"It's a wench!" growled one of the other men.

"A pretty one at that," said another man.

"Indeed, a pretty young thing," agreed Rei.

"What are we going to do?" asked Charlie.

"Kill her!" whispered one of them harshly. The man started to aim his crossbow.

"Wait!" ordered Rei. "Tell me mates: When was the last time any of you scoundrels had a woman?"

The four men looked around at each other questioningly.

"What's your point?" they asked.

"My point," continued Rei, "is that she's alone, armless, and beautiful; think of the possibilities. I say we have our way with her first. I don't know about you, but I've been stuck in this bloody army for so long I can't nearly stand it. I want to feel again, just for a little while. Besides, there's nothing like the scent of a woman's flesh."

"Yeah, you're right," said Charlie. The other smirked maliciously and nodded as well. Rei grinned and gave the order. They raised their crossbows and prepared to take aim when she drew just a little closer.

**{-}**

Relena rode onward, carelessly. Before she knew it she lost track of time. She halted her horse just outside the outskirts of a forest and looked back at her father's castle in the distance. She had been gone longer than an hour, she was sure of it. Sally was going to have her neck. However, Relena sighed and smiled contently to herself. It had been wonderful to escape for a while. She had been cooped up inside the city walls for so long; she had almost forgotten what it was like to ride in the country side. When the war had started, Relena was restricted to the grounds. She was only allowed out, every once in a while, with several armed escorts. At the assassination of the High King, Relena was forbidden to leave the city, along with every other member of the royal family.

It had been a tortuous couple of weeks for the young woman. She longed and needed her freedom. But now, the Princess Relena knew she could stay no longer and had to return to her life. She had her duties to fulfill; she had to be who she was meant to be. Yet, sometimes she wondered if she was truly being herself.

Shrugging the remainder of her thoughts aside, Relena began to turn her horse around. But she suddenly stopped when she heard a rustling noise in the bushes. Relena turned her head sharply and peered into the dark green forest. Seeing nothing, the young woman began to think it was nothing more than a squirrel.

Laughing at herself for being squeamish, Relena pulled on the horse's reins beginning to back away from the forest. But her horse would not obey and began to resist her commands. It was almost as if the animal were in fear.

"Come on," said Relena gently. "It's nothing, shhhhh, it is nothing at all but the wind," she whispered soothingly into the animal's ears.

Relena was about to try again, when her horse gave a sudden jolt. Looking down, Relena saw an arrow sticking out of her horse's neck. Screaming in terror, the girl struggled to control the distraught animal. But her steed reared on its hind legs, throwing Relena violently from the saddle, and fell dead to the ground. Relena screamed as she sailed through the air. The last thing she remembered was the sharp impact of the hard earth and she struck head and knew nothing more.

**{-}**

Rei and his men smirked as they stepped out of the undergrowth of the forest. They walked towards the young woman who lay helplessly upon the ground. She was unconscious and knew nothing of the danger that was approaching her.

"She's prettier than I thought!" exclaimed Charlie as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes," agreed Rei. The man picked up Relena's golden hair and smelled it. "She smells lovelier than a rose too. I told you boys this was a good idea!"

"What about the Lightning Count?" asked Charlie. "We've been gone much longer than we should. We can't make him angry."

"Who's thinking 'bout the Lightning Count when we've got a pretty little filly on our hands?" demanded one of the other men.

Charlie swallowed and looked about in caution. Something was not right. The other men laughed as they began to draw closer and closer to young woman lying on the ground. Charlie froze suddenly,

"Wait!" he cried as Rei was about to touch the girl.

"What is it now?" asked Rei.

"Do you hear that?" asked Charlie fearfully.

The five men grew silent and listened as the sound of a horse's gallop drew close to them. It was a little too close for comfort. Charlie spun around and cried out. A knight, riding a white horse with brilliant white armor, was charging towards the group with his sword upraised.

"What the…" said a puzzled Rei. "Aim your crossbows men! This knight rides to his death!"

The other four took aim and at Rei's order, released the arrows from their bows. The black arrows flew into the air and soared straight towards the white rider. But to their dismay, when the arrows struck the knight's suit of armor, they bounced off as if they were mere pebbles.

Fearfully, the soldiers drew their swords and prepared to meet their foe.  With a battle cry, Rei ran forward to meet the attacker, in an attempt to knock the white knight from his horse. However, to the soldier's dismay, the knight simply rode through his assailant and brought Rei down with a single blow. Terrified, the remaining soldiers took flight and began to run for their lives. Who was this mysterious warrior? What type of armor was he wearing? It was like nothing they had ever seen. Yet, as they ran, the knight continued to pursue them and hunt them down like rabbits. He silenced their cries swiftly, until the only remaining soldier left was Charlie.

Charlie was well on his way away from the battle scene, but the sound of hooves thundering on the ground made the man look back in horror. The warrior on horseback was pursuing him quickly. Looking ahead and running at full speed, Charlie saw in front of him another man on horseback drawing near him. He recognized the rider instantly.

"General Merquis! Have mercy my Lord and come to my aid!" cried Charlie breathlessly as he continued to run.

Zechs Merquis saw the plight of one of his liege's and immediately began to charge forward at a full gallop.

"Hurry my Lord! I beseech…"

Charlie's cries were silenced as he dropped to the ground dead. The white knight pulled up his horse and glanced at the new rider now approaching him. The man was not dressed in the garb of a warrior, but he could tell this General Merquis was a trained soldier. The man wore a strange mask on his face hiding any features from the white knight.

The two men met and clashed swords with full might. They clenched teeth as they began an onslaught of blows against each other. Equally matched against one another, the battle raged on.

**{-}**

Relena stirred and opened her soft blue eyes. Her head was singing from the fall, but she sat up quickly. She was not alone. Looking around her, she saw five men running about frantically as a rider on horseback terrorized them. The rider was dressed in pure white armor and sat upon a white steed. Relena ducked down in the grass to avoid the fray. At one point, the battle drew so close to her, one of the soldiers on foot dropped dead not five feet from her. Relena looked at the stricken face of the dead man. Lying in his hand was a crossbow.

Suddenly, Relena's mind flashed back as she remembered what had happened just minutes earlier. The last thing she remembered was the arrow hitting her horse. Realization hit her hard. The five men on foot had attacked her and now this white knight was saving her life! Relena suddenly grew excited at the thought as she watched the warrior chase down the last man.

Just when she thought all was well, Relena noticed another man on horseback approach. The two horses charged at each other as the knights met in battle. Relena watched fearfully, praying her savior would not be harmed. The young woman quickly picked herself up off the ground and ran towards the fight. She knew it was foolish and dangerous, but she also knew she had to do something to help the man who had saved her life.

Meanwhile, the two men were exchanging blows with their swords. Zechs grunted over the force of his opponent's blows. The man was strong and wore armor unlike any he had ever seen. But, the Lightning Count was undefeated, he was not about to lose now. Zechs pulled out a dagger and slashed his opponent's side where the armor did not protect him. His enemy grunted slightly and continued to fight with full force against the Lightning Count. Zechs lashed back, somewhat surprised at the white knight's strength. He had things to do and he could not risk his time fighting against one man. Zechs devised a plan. Pulling back sharply on the reins of his horse, Zechs caused the animals to rear up and kick out at his opponent. The white knight's own horse whinnied in protest and reared also, knocking its rider from the saddle. Zechs smirked.

He dismounted from his horse and took out his crossbow, aiming for the warrior's neck.

"Stop right there!" cried a voice.

Zechs froze and looked up to see a young woman holding a crossbow aimed directly at him. His face grew taut at the sight of her. Her long golden hair was the color of honey, and her sapphire eyes held the same fire as Zechs' own. A queer expression crossed over his face, and for a moment he thought he was looking at a ghost. But realization hit him hard, and the Lightning Count dropped the crossbow to the ground, ran to his horse, mounted, and rode away. Just before he disappeared he took one last longing look at the young woman.

Relena held her ground firmly, but watched with bewilderment as the warrior rode of more quickly than she expected. Had his face not been hidden by a mask though, Relena would have seen the pain and torment in his eyes.

Relena quickly dropped the weapon and ran urgently to the side of the fallen white knight. He was bleeding heavily on his right side and Relena watched as blood began to stain the green grass. As far as she could tell, the knight was unconscious. Delicately, Relena began to remove the warrior's helmet to allow him to breath. She watched closely as the metal object came off of his head. She gasped slightly. Before Relena, lay a handsome young man with unruly born hair. His face was set in a battle rage. Gently, the young woman brushed a hand soothingly across his forehead.

However, at that instant, a strong hand came up and grabbed her own, taking the young woman off guard. Relena screamed and fell to the ground as the young man pinned her down tightly. Relena found herself looking up into fierce Prussian blue eyes. She told herself not to be afraid and returned the stare with equal valor. She spoke to the young man,

"You have saved my life; I am only here to aid yours now."

Recognizing who the young woman was, the knight released the girl and fell back into the grass holding onto his side. He sat up and examined the wound. It was not too deep; it would only prove to be a great discomfort.

"May I help you?" asked Relena bravely.

He looked up at her sharply, "It is nothing," he replied curtly.

"Nothing indeed!" exclaimed the young woman. "You are bleeding badly and in need of medical attention. If you will only allow me to look at the wound I am sure I can help."

"I am fine, do not trouble yourself," stated the young man coldly as he stood up.

Relena nodded realizing there was no point in persisting. She also rose from the ground and stood in front of the young man.

"I thank you for your help," she said. "Had it not been for you, I shudder to think of what might have happened to me."

The young man nodded. He walked past the girl and towards his horse. Relena watched somewhat confused as the man started to mount his steed.

"Must you away so soon? Please, do not go yet. My father will be grateful for your services and shall wish to reward you."

"I do not seek a reward," said the knight.

"Will you not at least seek a hot meal and warm welcome? Believe me sir, I am in your debt and it shall be repaid. I only live but a little ways from here, inside the city over yonder."

The knight peered at the lady before him. He recognized something different about her demeanor. Though her clothing was simple and tasteful, her manner was bold and wise. She was learned and not unaccustomed to the ways of the world. She spoke with much dignity and grace. He could sense noble blood. He was certainly surprised to find that her persistence startled him slightly. She was straightforward and bold, something women were usually not. The young woman was not afraid of him at all. As a matter of fact, she almost challenged him.

"I have companions that I dare not leave," said the young man.

"They are invited as well," stated Relena. "For a friend of yours is a friend of mine, for saving me."

"You do not even know me," said the young man coldly.

"Well let us start with introductions: I am the Princess Relena Darlian, daughter to King Darlian, Lord of the Northern Realms."

Inside, the young man's walls crippled. She was the daughter of the king. This was very interesting indeed.

"And you are?" asked the girl quietly.

"Heero Yuy."

**Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Zechs came thundering back to camp. He jumped off his horse and ripped off his mask. He was breathing heavily. Exhausted, the man let him self slide down on trunk of a tree and rest underneath its shade. Zechs ran over the events that had just occurred. First, several of his men had just been killed. Secondly, the man who had killed his men was a knight, who donned shining, white, powerful armor unlike any Zechs had ever seen before. Lastly, he had just seen _her_. It was completely unexpected. It had been nearly eighteen years without her presence and he still managed to recognize her. She was the spitting image of his…

Zechs shrugged the thoughts aside. He had to bury those thoughts. He was not he use to be; he could not go back now. He needed to focus on the mission. Not the girl who had once been part of his family….

**{-}**

Princess Relena had been a gracious hostess. Following her rescue, she and Heero met up with the other young men. The young woman immediately recognized Martin the Wizard and greeted him with a warm hug. She also was able to converse briefly with Quatre upon being familiar with his family name. The princess was learned, smart, and witty. Wufei even agreed to that.

Thus, the small group of companions now rested at the palace of King Darlian, enjoying the warmth and hospitality of its people. The young men explored the city streets and walked through the vast palace. They had finally reached their destination.

Heero was eager to offer his arms to the King, first and foremost, but Martin advised against it insisting he speak with King Darlian at once. So the Five retired to the quarters they had been given in the castle and took off their battle armor in exchange for new clothes supplied by Relena. Later on, the young men dispersed and went on their separate ways to enjoy the afternoon.

Trowa, Quatre, and Duo chose to walk about the marketplace. Wufei was interested in the soldier's barracks, while Heero opted to explore the palace gardens.

The cold young man walked through the winding paths of the luxurious gardens. It was the perfect spring day; the sun was shining, birds were singing, and the flowers were in bloom. Heero walked for a little ways by himself, contemplating on all that had happened to him in the past couple of days. He had been given a mission, a destiny to fulfill. Never, in his entire being, did Heero believe himself to be fighting for all the good in this world.

The warm spring air kissed his face and as he paraded through the winding paths of the gardens. He needed solitude. He was not use to being with so many people at the same time. The gardens were the perfect sanctuary for him, although he felt as if he was out pf place in such a beautiful, pure enclosure. Heero was the lone thorn among a group of roses. He did not know life, emotion, or love. He was not yet so sure that he cared.

Eventually, Heero cut across onto a smaller, more secluded path that led him around large hedge bushes. It was a labyrinth of never-ending green and for a while, Heero thought he would not be able to remember his way back. But, at last he came to a clearing. It was the quaintest and beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was a small pond, canopied by a massive weeping willow. Flowers covered the entire area, especially the rose bushes. But the most striking thing to Heero was the young woman seated on a marble bench overlooking the pond water.

Heero watched the Princess Relena as she stared at the water. She did not know of his presence just yet. She simply stared into the pond, a calm tranquil expression plastered onto her face. Her eyes were gentle and warm, and it only took Heero a second to realize that their color was the exact same pure blue as the water.

Relena sighed and looked longingly into the waters. She peered at her own reflection, studying her features. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Heero was sure men fancied her throughout her father's kingdom. She was probably even betrothed to some prince; although, Heero could not even begin to guess who would be left after the war. Something stirred deep inside of him. The thought of her bothered him slightly. He shook all things aside and approached her quietly.

Although Heero expected her to be startled, Relena turned around and met him with a warm smile.

"Heero, how did you find your way here?"

"Hn," he grunted as he walked around the pond.

His anti-social endeavors did not bother her in the least though,

"I trust you are finding your accommodations pleasant?"

"Yes," replied Heero bluntly.

The girl peered at him closely. "You look much different without your armor on," she remarked.

"Hn," was Heero's only reply.

"I must say, you do look rather surreal; like one of the Guardians. I have never seen such powerful armor. May I ask where you received it?"

Heero made no reply, but simply moved away from the girl to the opposite side of the pond. Why did she have to ask so many questions? Better yet, why was she actually trying to hold a conversation with him? She was a Princess, of noble blood; the daughter of the last remaining great King in all of Mythica. Why should someone of such high standards descend to speak with him? She vexed him greatly and the sound of her sweet melodious voice ringing in his ears only made matters worse.

"I am truly sorry if I am disturbing you Heero. I shall leave you with your thoughts," said Relena politely as she bowed. She turned her back and began to walk away from him. She felt ridiculous for trying to gain his favor. From the moment she met him, he had been nothing but cold and hateful. She had yet to hear a civilized word from his mouth, at least one that was spoken with true meaning and affection. But there was something so very fascinating about this mysterious man who was hardly any older than she. Relena could see it in his eyes. Emotions stirred in her and feelings were beginning to be brought to the surface.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Relena thought of one last thing to say before she took her leave.

"I hope you will join me at the party this evening."

"I do not attend parties," said Heero.

"But, it is my birthday; the entire city has been invited to celebrate."

"This is a time of war, not of celebration," replied Heero coldly.

Relena was hurt but she refused to give in,

"This is also a time of hope, Heero. And if this gives the people hope, then let us celebrate."

She turned around sharply and Heero watched her go through the winding maze of bushes. Never in his life had he met anyone such as her. She was challenging, puzzling, and stubborn. A smirk began to form on his face.

**{-}**

Zechs and the last of his men entered the city with ease. They passed themselves off as men wishing to join the growing army. Immediately, Zechs rendezvoused with Noin. By the look on his face, Noin could tell he was distressed,

"Zechs what is it?"

"Lucrezia, I saw her, she's here and she is alive."

Noin's face fell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was her, the spitting image of my moth…"

"Shhhhh!" warned Noin as she looked around. "Do not let the Lady Une hear you! You know what a threat it may be."

Zechs walked about agitatedly.

"Noin, I know I buried the name Peacecraft, but there are some things you just can't give up."

"She is a threat Zechs, to Lord Treize."

"I know! He will kill her for sure if he finds out."

"He will kill you as well," said Noin quietly. "It is treason not to turn her in."

"I can't, at least, not yet."

"You can't what?" asked Lady Une.

Zechs and Noin spun around to face the sorceress. They bowed to her,

"Nothing, Lady Une," said Noin cautiously. "We were only discussing plans for tonight's excursion."

"Prepare to make ready," said Lady Une. "I sense a magical presence here; a wizard perhaps. We must strike as soon as possible and report back to Lord Treize."

**{-}**

The entire city was filled with excitement. Torches burned on every corner. Music filled the palace and the streets as well. The people were dancing in jubilation; grateful for a moment's rest from the tedious restraints of war. The Gundam Warriors found themselves ad mists the center of the party inside King Darlian's castle. Princess Relena had provided appropriate attire for the occasion, and at the moment, Duo Maxwell was extremely uncomfortable.

"If I thought that new armor was hot, I was wrong!" he exclaimed as he jerked at his collar. "How do you breathe in a shirt like this?"

"They are common at formal events," explained Quatre. "The buttons go all the way up to the throat; many noblemen where them. My father is quite fond of them. He was always insisting I wear one to always look my best."

"Well, I'm certainly no member of the Winner family, let alone a noble man!"

"Does it make any difference?" asked Quatre.

"Yeah, a big difference! You see, thieves are usually not invited to such formal affairs such as the Princess Relena's birthday celebration. We come from two totally different worlds Quatre."

"We all come from the same world," stated Trowa quietly as he watched the dancers twirl about, "just not from the exact same place in it."

Duo was quiet for a moment until another thought crossed his mind.

"Where's Heero?"

"The Soldier was restricting himself to his quarters," said Wufei.

"Why is he like that? Since the day we met, I will never understand that man. He hardly speaks a word, and is the most secluded person I've ever met. Hell, he rescued a beautiful princess earlier today, who is clearly taken with him, and he'll hardly give her the time of day!"

"There is more to Heero than we know," stated Quatre.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I know about your lives, but I know nothing about his," continued Duo with some frustration. "He is the coldest person I have ever met. I try to get him to open up, but the most I will ever get is the occasional 'Hn'."

"Heero grieves deeply," replied Trowa. "I can not say what it is over, but you can tell he feel more pain than the rest of us."

"How can you tell?" asked Wufei.

"His eyes…they are full of hatred and hurt."

"Time will only tell…" trailed off Quatre.

"Ahem," said Wufei as he cleared his throat. The others looked over to see their companion heading their way.

He was wearing his usual stoic look, but his presence at the gathering still surprised his companions. Quatre stepped towards Heero and warmly greeted him. The others followed suit, although Heero's greeting was not equally warming.

"Where is Martin?" he asked coldly.

"He is speaking with the King," replied Trowa.

"I must speak to him," said Heero as he started to move away.

Duo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Hold on, you are not going anywhere! They have important… royal things to talk about right now. At least wait till Martin is finished."

"Maxwell has a point," said Wufei.

"Martin should not be much longer. They have been conversing for some time," said Quatre. "Last I saw the two of them was an hour ago before they disappeared into King Darlian's library."

"Very well," said Heero.

The Five stood there for a moment watching the dancers on the dance floor. Suddenly, a lively song struck up and Duo could not help but grab a young lady and lead her onto the floor. Quatre laughed at his friend's enthusiastic dancing and the others watched as the young lady struggled to contain herself.

After the song ended, the trumpets sounded. All heads turned towards the grand staircase to witness the Princess Relena make her way into the party.

**{-}**

"Are you sure?" King Darlian asked Martin.

"Your death has been foreseen here tonight," continued Martin gravely. "We must act quickly so that you may remove yourself from the castle."

The King hung his head solemnly and shook it no. "I cannot leave now. It is useless. Besides, it is Relena's birthday party. She is a young woman now; I would not miss it for the world."

"Your choice is a grave one. Should you die here tonight; the people will fall into despair. They believe you to be the last remaining hope that Mythica has!"

"Martin, you know as well as I that I cannot escape death. It was meant to come for me tonight. So it shall come. I am not afraid. My only regret is leaving Relena…"

"She is not ready…" started Martin.

"She will be; she must be. She will have your help as well as the help of the Five Warriors. You said so yourself that you have found them. I would not believe it had I not seen them with my own eyes. It is they, Martin! They will save us all!"

"Not you, my Lord," said Martin.

"My life will not be significant. I was not meant for greatness. Now is Relena's time. She will lead the people to victory with the help of the Five."

"Does the Princess know of her heritage?"

"No, she will find out tonight. Her identity had to be kept secret though. It was the only way for her to stay alive. Trieze would have killed her for sure had he found out."

"Then the Five will protect her, my Lord, after you are gone, I will see to it."

"Thank you Martin; should anything happen to Relena, I would not forgive myself. She is not my daughter, but I love her as my own. When I am gone, she will need much counsel and advice. I know I can trust you will see to that."

"Yes, sire."

The sound of trumpets caused the two men to rise and exit the library. Together they walked back down to the great hall and turned their eyes to the staircase where the Princess was making her grand entrance.

The King watched his daughter parade gracefully down the staircase. He would always remember her this way.

"Take care of her," said King Darlian as he walked towards the bottom of the stairs to escort his daughter.

Martin watched in sadness. "He will take care of her," said the wizard quietly.

**AN: Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Relena gazed at the crowd gathered below in the grand ballroom. There were so many of them. She breathed deeply as she took her first step down the stairs. Her dress felt heavy from all the yards of fabric. Though she had insisted on something simple and tasteful, Relena could tell the royal dressmaker had to throw in some elegance. The rich blue fabric was adorned her and there with rhinestones that shimmered when hit by the candlelight. The long flowing sleeves were elegant and Relena's tiny waist was accented by a gold cord that wrapped around her small frame and hung down to the bottom of the dress. Relena had insisted on wearing her hair down, because she did not want to look too extravagant, so the hair dresser curled it, pulled several pieces back from her face, and let it cascade down Relena's shoulders and back. A gold circlet encircled her forehead to complete the look.

She felt every bit like the part she was suppose to play; elegant, graceful, and beautiful. Everyone else in the room agreed as they stared at her with awe. Her young, pretty face glowed and her sapphire eyes sparkled as she made her entrance.

Relena walked confidently and was almost at the bottom of the stairs when a particular pair of eyes caught her own. Heero was staring at her intently, along side his companions, with an unwritten emotion on his face. Relena could feel her heart skip a beat. There was something so very strange about him. His Prussian eyes were full of danger and mystery. Yet, there was something else there that Relena could not quite touch at… pain?

"Relena, you look ravishing!"

Relena smiled as she greeted her father and kissed him on the cheek. He held out his arm to her and escorted her to the dance floor, where the two of them shared a dance, while everyone else looked on.

"I shall always remember you as you were tonight, Relena."

"Father, you spoil me with compliments. Do not speak so sullenly! You shall see me again tomorrow and the day after that. I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful party. It is the best gift ever."

"I aim only to please you my dear."

"I thank you, my Lord."

The song ended and a round of applause broke out. Relena and King Darlian bowed to each other, and the King waved his hand to strike up another tune, this time inviting others to join in.

"Do dance with one of the young men, Relena. I can tell they are anxiously awaiting you."

Relena blushed and bowed and her father kissed her quietly on the forehead. He then departed the dance floor as a young noblemen asked Relena to dance.

Meanwhile, three young men watched the dancing intently. Wufei had taken it upon himself to be anti-social for the evening; he had turned down nearly every offer to dance, even when Duo practically thrust a girl into his arms. Trowa watched Quatre, quietly, as the blonde haired man twirled a young girl about the dance floor. Heero had taken to the shadows. He was currently watching Relena as she was passed from one partner to another. 

Something had startled Heero when he saw the young woman walk down the stairs that evening. She was, no doubt, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But who was Heero to know what beauty was. After all, he had never been anything more than a cold-blooded killer. How could someone, as immaculate as she, fascinate him so much? There was boldness about her; something Heero had never encountered before in a woman.  He found he could not take his eyes off her.

Duo, on the other hand, was enjoying the party with several young ladies who proved to be excellent dancing partners. Had the former thief even tried to get within three feet of a noblewoman a month ago, he would have hanged for sure. But now, things were different and definitely looking up. The girls talked about silly gossip and teased Duo about his long braid. He joked with them and made them giggle with amusement.

Several times Duo glanced around the ballroom for his companions. Quatre was dancing and at the current moment, introducing a young lady to Trowa, Wufei was watching the party in disgust, and Heero was nowhere to be seen. Frowning at Heero's disappearance, Duo glanced over at Relena, who seemed to be suffocating from all the noblemen dying to dance with her. Smiling widely, Duo politely excused himself from the group of ladies he was conversing with and began to search for his stoic companion.

After what seemed liked forever, Duo caught glance of a shadow over by the balcony. Moving towards it, Duo could tell it was Heero, who made no notions greet Duo. Heero simply stared ahead, his eyes fixated on the party. Duo stood next to him and tried to focus in on what Heero was looking at. Suddenly, a devious scheme formed in his head.

"Relena looks beautiful doesn't she? I don't think there been a lady like that since Queen Laetitia of Alderon. She was a member of the Peacecraft family you know. They say she came from the fairy realm in the South. Princess Relena does resemble her in some ways."

"Hn," was Heero's only reply.

"Yes, yes, very pretty indeed," continued Duo roughly. "So… why don't you ask the Princess for a dance?"

"The Princess would not dance with a soldier."

"Ah, but she would dance with you! You saved her life, remember?"

"Hn," was all he said again.

"Oh come on, Heero! I will bet the girl is dying for you to ask her to dance! You can tell those suitors are boring her to death."

"She is not significant to me," said Heero coldly as he walked away, rather annoyed.

"You should not pester him so much," said a voice behind Duo.

The braided man spun around to see Wufei leaning against a column. The oriental man was smirking at Duo's unscrupulous efforts.

"I'm just trying to help him out. Princess Relena fell for him the moment she saw him. Anyone with eyes can see that!" exclaimed Duo.

"Heero is clearly not interested," retorted Wufei.

"He never said he wasn't…"

"Women make men weak. Heero is not weak. He does not need a hapless woman to burden him." With that, Wufei walked away to stand near Martin, who was watching the dancers.

Duo pouted for a moment but would not be defeated. Suddenly an idea formulated in his mind. The braided young man ran across the great hall and grabbed Quatre's arm. Surprised, Quatre walked away with Duo, and he whispered into the blonde man's ear. Quatre frowned slightly but reluctantly nodded his head. As he walked away from Duo, Quatre shook his head and smiled. That man was going to be in big trouble if Heero ever found out.

Quatre made his way through the crowd and approached the dance floor once more. He walked over towards Relena, who was dancing with a young man.

"Excuse me, your highness," said Quatre as he bowed, "may I cut in?"

Relena smiled at nodded, relieved to be dancing with someone interesting for the moment.

"Thank you Quatre. I was hoping one of you would ask me."

"I'm sure I am not the one you were hoping for though," smiled Quatre.

Relena frowned slightly, "I don't know what you mean by that remark."

"Excuse me then, your highness."

"No, dear Quatre, please don't. Call me Relena. I am not as noble as you may think I am. I choose not to set myself above others."

"Ah princess, in my household, I was always taught that nobility receives respect by my father. I feel it is my duty to address you so."

"But, Quatre, I do hope that you and I will become friends. So, please, call me Relena."

"As you wish," smiled Quatre as they whirled around the dance floor.

**{-}**

"Is everything in order?" asked Lady Une as they crouched down in the shadows of the palace. They were outside, hiding themselves along the stone walls. The sound of music and merriment rang through their ears, but it was no time for them to celebrate.

"Yes, my Lady," replied Noin.

"Good. General Merquis, you may proceed."

Zechs looked at her sharply. He had his mask drawn down about his face, to hide his definite features. "Who is to go after the King?"

"I will take care of Darlian," replied Lady Une and she loaded an arrow into the shaft of her crossbow. "This arrow is poisonous and I have never missed. I will take care of the King; you shall make sure I am not disturbed."

"Very well," said Zechs. He was about to move out when Noin grabbed his arm sharply.

"Look!" she whispered.

Looking over, Zechs stared at the Lady Une. Her eyes were white and she sat still in one of her trances. Suddenly her head snapped back and she blinked. A wicked smile started to form across her lips.

"Take me to the King's study," she said viciously.

**{-}**

"Relena, I cannot even begin to express my gratitude for letting us remain here at the palace."

"It has been my pleasure. Besides, it has been long since we have had any hope," replied Relena sadly.

"What hope can we offer you?"

"Five mystical warriors coming to fight for my father, has given hope to the people of Mythica. Lord Trieze threatens to destroy us all. And after that horrible massacre at the Cinq Kingdom a few weeks ago, nobody is safe. My only wish is that I may do something to help as you and the others will do," said Relena with determination.

"You do enough already, taking the people in, caring for them, and leading them. You do enough Relena. Do not think so little of yourself."

Relena smiled. She was enjoying this conversation. Relena could tell Quatre was of noble birth from his manner and conduct. She had even heard of the Winner family, a wealthy merchant whom her father spoke of very highly at times.

As the two new friends danced about the room, a pair of Prussian blue eyes watched them bitterly. Something stirred deep inside Heero to see Relena with Quatre. The way she smiled and laughed as he spoke made him even more uneasy. What was wrong with him? Heero continued to glare in the pair's direction until Quatre caught his eye.

The blonde haired man was no fool. Heero was giving him a glare that could kill him. Slowly, he began to make his way closer and closer to the stoic warrior.

"Relena, how do you find Heero?"

"Why, what do you mean?"

"What is you general opinion on him?"

"Well I scarcely know him…" she stopped. Her eyes drifted off as she caught sight of him staring at her intensely in the crowd. She was fixated for a moment until she snapped back into reality. "Has Heero always been so cold, Quatre?"

"For the short time I have known him, yes."

"He suffers greatly, from what I cannot say, but there is pain in his eyes," she said as she stole a glance at him.

"He touches you?"

"He is mysterious; a man without emotion. Can a person truly be thus?"

"Heero does not appear to be human from what I can tell," Quatre stated with a touch of sarcasm.

"He is human, just as you or I, he feels pain. I can see it in his eyes," she said somewhat sadly.

Suddenly, they were right before him. Relena gasped and stood transfixed upon his face. Quatre stopped dancing with her and approached his companion,

"Heero, we were just speaking of you! Come; share a dance with the Princess!"

"I would rather not…" muttered the cold man.

Duo jumped in, "Of course you would, and it is her birthday!" He shoved Heero towards Relena, forcing the man to take her hand.

Blushing, Relena dropped her head as Heero took her into his arms. Uncomfortably, the two began to dance. Heero shot several death glares towards Quatre and Duo's direction. Duo only smirked and Quatre blushed and backed away. Turning back to his partner, Heero could see she was just as embarrassed as he was. She looked down at the floor, following Heero's lead. After a few moments she spoke to him,

"Thank you, Heero. For what happened earlier today… and for coming here tonight. I appreciate it more than I can say. I also want to thank you for what you are doing… you mission I mean. My father is extremely grateful."

Heero simply nodded as he stared down at her small figure. She looked beautiful in her ball gown. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires, and there was a particular emotion coming from their blue depths that touched him. He felt himself lost for words although for the first time in his life, Heero Yuy wished desperately to say something.

"Princess…" he began.

"Relena," she answered quietly.

"Relena…I" he stopped short unsure of what to say next.

"You don't need to say anything Heero. Just do me the honor and dance with me," pleaded Relena as Heero lifted her hand and guided her smoothly around the dance floor.

**{-}**

King Darlian sat in his study all alone. As soon as Relena had begun dancing, he made a point to disappear. He would not ruin her party. It was important not only to her, but to him to maintain a peaceful atmosphere that evening; although, the peace was not about to last much longer.

He sat in his heavy chair with his head in his hands. How he would miss his daughter so. It was unfair to leave her so quickly. True, he could avoid the coming danger and run, but fate has a cruel way of playing itself out. Besides, closing the door on his life would open up a new window and era for Relena's. Yes, it had to be done; there was no escaping it.

He heard a rustle in the shadows and turned to face his attacker. Slowly, a figure emerged, that of a woman. She smiled wickedly at the King. Behind her stood two soldiers, both ordinary enough in appearance. The woman turned to one of her men and barked at him,

"Go and tell your General to proceed."

The soldier nodded and climbed out the open window.

The woman then proceeded to step closer, and as she did, Darlian could see her features now. He recognized her instantly,

"It's you," he said coldly to her, "I was expecting the Lord himself. It is a pity he sends a woman to do his dirty work."

Lady Une smiled, "You have not changed at all; still stubborn and full of pride. Time will change all that though."

"You toy with me. I know what you will do, so get on with it!"

"Do not think me so rash," warned Lady Une. "I've come to deliver a message from Lord Trieze."

"What is it?" asked the King in confusion.

"That you may have a slow and painful death!'" cried Lady Une as she unveiled her crossbow and pulled the trigger.

The arrow struck his heart violently and the King fell out of his chair to the ground. He rolled over on his back, gripping at anything to pull himself back up. Suddenly, a burning sensation came from the wound and he felt his whole body quake and collapse. Darlian fell to the floor gasping for air as he felt the poison seep through his entire body…

**{-}**

At that same instant, Relena felt a twinge in her heart. Something was amiss. She stopped dancing with Heero immediately and looked around struggling to discover the source of her uneasiness. Heero, sensing her unknown fear, turned his gaze sharply to Martin, who had been watching the couple dance.

Martin, along with the other Four, began to walk forward when he stopped. A tremble was rising in the ground. The other dancers stopped and looked around in fear. Heero grabbed Relena and pulled her closer to the others. Then, it happened.

An explosion knocked them all off their feet. People screamed and before the Five Warriors and Martin knew what was happening, they were under attack. Arrows streamed through the air, striking some of the noble men and women. The entire ballroom was trembling still from the unknown blast. Debris was falling from the ceiling. As people recovered from the quake of the explosion, they glanced around to see a catastrophe.

Heero shook his head and looked around. He was slightly dazed and confused. What had just happened? He felt something underneath of him, wait it was someone. Glancing down, Heero saw Relena. Without knowing it, he had shielded her body with his own when the explosion had occurred. His arms were around her back holding her close to him. Heero felt a strange emotion take hold of him. Why had he protected her? Only a few hours earlier, he had held the tip of his sword to her neck, hadn't he?

Snapping back into reality, Heero realized she was unconscious. He shook the princess gently, and climbed off top of her to allow her to breathe. Relena moaned slightly and fluttered her eyes open. She gazed in sheer confusion at Heero before remembering the events that had taken place in the past few minutes. She sat up with a start to peer around and the ruined ballroom.

Before she knew it, Heero pulled her to her feet and shoved her over behind a column where she wouldn't be hit with falling debris. He glanced around him. There were several men, dressed in civilian clothing, with crossbows and swords, terrorizing the surviving guest. Their manner was much like those men Heero had saved Relena from earlier. Then he saw him.

It was the man in the mask that he had fought with; the only one to escape Heero's sword. The man barked out orders and raised his sword to rush through the throng of people. Heero looked to see Martin and his other companions already engaged in combat and defending themselves as best they could. Snatching up a dagger he stored in his boot, Heero ran through the crowd towards the man with the mask. With a cry, Heero flung the dagger at the soldier as he turned around to face him. Quick as lightning, the masked man deflected HHHHeero's dagger and sent it flying across the room. Glaring at Heero the masked man approached.

Heero stood his ground firmly and set his fists. He had no weapon now but his own two hands, but it did not matter. Odin had trained him well in such situations. Stomping, the masked man lurched forward towards Heero. Suddenly, he was stopped though by another soldier. No…it was a woman.

"General, we must leave! The wizard approaches!"

The general looked up sharply and turned around with the woman. "Retreat!" he cried to his men. But his efforts were to no avail. Heero rushed after him without paying any heed to the cries that the wizard, Martin, was about to do something extraordinary.

"Hina hamor ani!" cried a booming voice. Heero stopped his expedition to catch the general and turned around. There was a bright light. The remainder of the enemy stood stunned as if they had turned into stone. Heero glanced in amazement, then, turned to see if the general had suffered the same fate, but it was too late. The general and the woman had escaped and were well on their way out of the castle.

**Email: WildRose1404earthlink.net **


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. **

**{-}**

Duo stood and looked at his now frozen opponent. Gently, reaching out a finger, the braided boy prodded the soldier. To his surprise, the man stood still as if he were paralyzed in shock. Duo smirked and turned to the wizard.

"Martin, that's some pretty fancy magic there! Why don't you just do that to all of Treize's men? That way, we wouldn't even have to fight a war!"

"Because the spell is only temporary, you fool!" cried Martin. "Get all these men tied up as quickly as possible before the spell runs out!"

While Duo and Trowa began to take care of the enemy, Quatre and Wufei began to help up the wounded. They dug through the debris and slowly people began to emerge and climb to their feet. Wufei threw aside remnants from the ceiling. The entire place was one huge disaster area. He looked around in disgust. So this is what the world was coming to? He frowned. Life should not be lived in such a way. People should not live in fear at every given moment.

Wufei snapped out of his thoughts when a feminine voice broke into them,

"Help me please!"

Wufei turned about to see a young woman with golden hair, braided on either side of her head. She lay on the ground pinned underneath a large stone which had, no doubt, fallen from the ceiling during the explosion.

Without hesitation, Wufei knelt down, grunted and lifted the rock from her body. Much to his surprise, the woman hopped up immediately and faced him without concern of her own injuries.

"Thank you. My name is Sally Po. I am medicine woman and I can help."

Still somewhat astounded, Wufei nodded his head and pointed over to Martin, motioning for the woman to speak with him. Sally rushed over to the wizard.

"I am in charge of the hospital and I can help!" she exclaimed. "We need to get all the wounded out of here and into the hospital at once!"

"Do as you will, my lady," replied the wizard. "I leave the injured in your hands for I have much else to attend to. I will send some soldiers in here to aid you at once!"

The room was in a scurry of behavior. The Five helped to carry out the wounded along with the soldiers Martin had retrieved. They had gained knowledge that the attacks had been restricted to the ballroom and nowhere else in the city had been touched. But the destruction of the ballroom was more than enough for them to handle.

Relena, on the other hand was becoming frantic. As she helped to search for survivors, she failed to see the one face which she so desperately longed to set her eyes upon. It had not been ten minutes when her heart began to beat rapidly and an unknown terror took hold of her. Her father was no where to be found. Where had he gone too? And why was no one concerned for his safety but her? Perhaps amidst all the panic they had forgotten. But the King was no where in the room.

Relena felt the room begin to spin and she panicked. She looked around desperately now and began calling his name. Her efforts drew everyone's attention and soon the entire room began to turn over every bit of rubble and debris inside the ruined ballroom, nothing. Running now, Relena could feel something tear at her chest. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and it was beginning to take hold of her.

Heero sensed her thoughts and ran to her side along with Martin. Relena took one look at the wizard and shook him shouting for an answer,

"You know he is not in here! Where has he gone?" she cried desperately.

Martin looked at her gravely and did not answer. Suddenly, realization dawned on Relena and she fled the room running as fast as her robes would allow her. Heero followed her, along with the others and a rapid pace until they approached the King's study.

Flinging open to doors, Relena rushed into the room but stopped when she let out a blood curdling scream. Quatre grabbed her gently, to steady her, and Heero walked over to the figure lying on the floor. It was King Darlian, lying in a pool of blood with an arrow in his heart. But, surprisingly, the King was not dead, not yet.

"He breathes!" exclaimed Duo.

At his words, Relena rushed over and knelt on the floor, placing her father's head in her delicate arms.

"Father, wake up, hear my voice, it's your Relena."

Slowly, the King fluttered his eyelids open and looked at his daughter. He spoke weakly with pain in his eyes.

"Poison…I've…been…poisoned…"

"The arrow," said Martin gravely. "It belongs to the Oracle, the Lady Une, one of Lord Trieze's assassins. The poison seeps through the body slowly."

Relena gave a small cry but held her composure as she caressed the dying man's head.

Wufei now walked in with Sally beside him. The medicine woman rushed over and began to examine her patient. She tore open his shirt and looked at the wound. Blood was flowing freely and now the skin was beginning to turn black, from the toxic liquid. She bowed her head gravely.

"There is nothing to be done. I am sorry your Highness," she said to Relena with tears in her eyes.

Relena slowly nodded and looked down upon her father with sad eyes.

"I love you father… always know that," she said softly.

The king struggled slightly and moved his lips as if trying to speak. Confused, Relena moved her ear closer to his mouth in order to hear his words. Everyone listened attentively.

"Peacecraft…you are a Peacecraft…Relena."

At his words, her eyes widened and a look of confusion began to cross her young face.

"Father, what do you mean?"

"Lead them…Relena…you are a Peace-…" Darlian's words died on his tongue as he began to gasp for breath. His body grew taut in Relena's arms and he struggled. But, just before he let go, he made one last statement, "I...love…you…"

Relena stared at him as his eyes widened and his spirit passed on into the next world. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she quietly watched his silent form in disbelief. Her father was dead. The man she had loved with all her heart had been taken away from her. Relena bowed her head. Her mind was spinning with confusion over his last words: Peacecraft. He had said she was a Peacecraft, but how?

"Relena," said a voice. The princess turned her head and looked up at the wizard Martin. Her eyes grew sharp and she rose to her feet.

"Tell me all that you know," she demanded.

**{-}**

Zechs and Noin were breathing heavily. They had literally out run nearly every soldier inside the great city and had finally managed to escape to the forest where they had started. Collapsing to his knees on the forest floor, Zechs pounded with his fists. He screamed angrily, cursing the foolish crusade. All of his men had been slaughtered. He and Noin were lucky to have made it out alive. Noin placed a hand gently on his shoulder to soothe him. He relaxed under her touch but he still could feel his blood boiling.

"There's nothing we can do," she said solemnly.

Zechs merely nodded his head in response and rose to his feet, feeling foolish for showing such emotion. But, then again, it never bothered him to show his true feelings to Noin.

"Lord Treize will be pleased to hear of the King's death," started Noin.

"But he will be less pleased to hear of my sister's life!" said Zechs.

"What do you mean?"

"Relena lives, Lucrezia. As long as she is alive and breathing, Darlian's Kingdom will still pose a threat to Lord Treize. Her death will be next."

"There is nothing you can do Zechs. You buried her with your past years ago. If it is Lord Treize's will that she should die…"

"She cannot!" he cried out.

Noin stared at him in disbelief.

Zechs sighed and turned away, his face was falling, "Lucrezia, there are some bonds that cannot be broken. My sister was the one member of my family that I used to love and still do. She is my family Noin. Although I did not agree with my father's ideals and morals I never once hated Relena. She is the one thing I could never let go of."

"Stop this!" cried Noin. "That was years ago when you left! She was nothing more but a mere child and she has no memory of you whatsoever. When she was taken away into hiding you knew you would have to let go because you may never see her again. You are being foolish!"

"She is my blood!"

"You buried your name long ago. To protect your sister is treason!"

Zechs bowed his head. His anger was growing rapidly. He knew very well that Lucrezia had a solid point in her argument. Should Treize find out he would certainly be forfeiting his life. If there was only a way to protect Relena in secret…

"Zechs open your eyes! You are the Lightning Count! One of the most feared Generals in all of Mythica! You are Lord Treize's right handed man. You have nearly all the power in the world and you would give it up for the sake of a name you cast aside long ago!"

"Not a name Noin, for Relena! For my sister…my sister!"

Noin's face fell at his words, "She is the enemy."

"She is my blood."

"You claimed to have no such blood. Her blood is that of a Peacecraft. You cannot return to the way things once were."

"Perhaps you are right. But, perhaps I am right also. Noin, I believe in Treize's cause and I will die for it. However, I would also die to keep her alive, the one part of my heart that has remained unscathed through all these years of war. Should worse come to worse I would never betray my Lord, but for now…Noin please I am begging you, I must do what I can."

Noin nodded sympathetically. She had never seen him this way before; so distraught over his emotions. His body was trembling and there was a pleading look in his eyes. His eyes melted her heart. Finally she spoke to him,

"What would you have me do, General?"

Zechs looked at her in astonishment. He walked over to her side and drew her close o him in a tight embrace. Pulling away he looked straight into her eyes and spoke,

"Go back to the city and offer yourself to Relena's services as her advisor. Meet with her in private and persuade her to give you her trust. She is too trustworthy and shall give it to you openly if she is anything like my mother was."

"What will you tell the Oracle?"

"That you have fallen in battle. They will suspect nothing."

Noin nodded her head. "I will protect her, Zechs, for your sake, and for no one else's."

"Lucrezia, you must be careful. There is a wizard staying in the castle. His name is Martin and he is powerful. There are others too, warriors. I came across one of them yesterday afternoon. He…"

"Zechs," she interrupted him, "all will go well. I know how to gain her trust. But, you must be the one to allow me to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"She is intelligent. Though she may be trustworthy, she will not welcome me with open arms unless she knows on whose behalf I have come. I must tell her."

Zechs was silent for a moment as he contemplated. Then, he slowly nodded his head.

"Tell her nothing of right now," he said solemnly.

She nodded in agreement. "Zechs, if Lord Trieze should find out, we will both be dead. This is treason."

"I am not taking the side of the enemy!" cried Zechs. He walked away briskly, stopped, and then, turned around to face Noin once more. "If Lord Treize should find out, I will turn her over to him immediately. This, is what I must do right now. Relena poses no threat to us thus far."

"Very well, take care of your self, Zechs," said Noin quietly as she began to make her way towards the city.

"Lucrezia," he called.

She turned around to look as he walked towards her. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Be careful and do not give yourself away. If you can, try to send reports back to me. I am sure you, of all people, could find a way."

She nodded and was about to kiss him once more when the rustling of feet came to her ears.

"The Oracle!" cried Zechs. "You must go!"

Noin nodded and rushed back into the darkness of the forest. Zechs did his best to put on a sorrowful face as the footsteps drew near through the crackling of leaves and bushes. He took out his sword, just in case, and stood ready. Sure enough, it was the Oracle, the Lady Une, who looked as if she had just come from a pleasant stroll in the woods. She smiled wickedly at him,

"General, I am glad to see you are well."

"I have been better," he answered gravely.

"Have nearly all fallen in battle, but you?" she asked. "What of your dear Lucrezia Noin?"

Zechs looked at her sharply. She was mocking him. He face was stone cold and her eyes were wicked. He struggled with his answer,

"I…I saw her fall."

Lady Une looked at him skeptically. She narrowed her eyes and stared hardly at him. Sensing her untrustworthiness, Zechs stared right back at her with his ice blue eyes. After some time the Oracle smiled, mockingly, once more,

"I wish I could say that I am sorry, general, but as you know I have no heart for such things. Death is simply a part of life," she replied simply.

All Zechs could do was nod and bow his head.

"Come; let us report our victory back to Lord Treize. He will be quite pleased to hear of it!" she said as she began to make her way into the darkness once more.

Zechs followed with a cold look set upon his face.

**AN: Well that was chapter 11! I know it was shorter than usual, but I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP. Another note: do not think that I will make Zechs as sentimental heart-wrenching character. Some people may accuse me as making him OOC, but trust me, as the story continues, you will thank me. Keep reading and reviewing! Readers: thank you so much for all your wanted support!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Another note: thank you for those of you who have pointed out that I missed some grammatical errors in the previous chapters. When I finish the story, I plan to go through each chapter and edit all my mistakes, then post the revised chapters. But, for the time being, bear with my poor editing skills as the story continues. LOL! Thanks!**

King Darlian's body had been taken to be prepared for burial. The news of his death spread like wildfire: people were fearful, Lord Treize would overtake them for sure now. Martin ordered that several troupes of men be sent out around the city to maintain order. The Wizard now sat in Relena's chamber, with the Princess, the Five Warriors, and Sally Po (whom Relena trusted dearly) around the fireplace.

Relena was quiet. Her heart was troubled and she desperately needed answers. Martin was the only person who could give them to her. He was her father's most trusted advisor. Relena knew Martin would know any secrets which Darlian may have kept.

The old wizard was know clearing his throat to begin,

"Eighteen years ago, Lord Treize used to be allied with King Peacecraft. Mythica was a tranquil place; there was no threat of war, and the world adopted Peacecraft's ideals of pacifism. Treize was the most powerful War Lord in all of Mythica, as well as a trusted advisor to the High King. However, one day, all of that changed. You see, Lord Treize came upon an oracle. Her name was Lady Anne. She was once a kind soul, but after some nasty encounters with black magic, her heart turned to stone. Well, the Oracle, now evil, foresaw Treize's future. She spoke to him of ascending to the throne and becoming crowned the High King. With hope in his greedy heart, Lord Treize began to make plans to overtake King Peacecraft.

"Now, the High King was no fool, and he began to suspect Treize's infidelity. He sent a spy to discover the War Lord's plans. Sure enough, the spy reported back that Treize was about to commit the ultimate act of treason. King Peacecraft banished the War Lord from his lands forever. Yet, just before he left the Cinq Kingdom, Lord Treize shouted an oath which would not be forgotten: he vowed to destroy the entire Peacecraft line, one day, no matter how long it took. Fearful of the threat, the High King sent his newborn daughter into hiding. She would remain there until she came of age to rule a kingdom and to lead the people. That way, should Treize hold true to his word, the Peacecraft line would not be diminished."

Martin breathed heavily and sat back in his chair. All eyes were upon him. Relena stood and walked over to the window. She looked outside to the stars, to the heavens above. It was a while before she was able to speak,

"I was sent into hiding for my own safety, but what of theirs? They sacrificed their lives to keep me safe; the daughter they did not even know. Why was I not told of this sooner? Why must it be now, when it is nearly too late?"

"It is not too late," said Heero as he stood up. He walked over to stand beside her. "You must now take up your namesake and lead the people of Mythica."

"I cannot," she said quietly. "I am only a girl. I cannot possibly lead a country."

"You can," said Heero sharply, "and you will."

"Princess Relena," spoke Quatre, "we all have difficult decisions to make in life. I know at this point, it feels as if you have no choice, but you do have the power to do this…it is in your blood."

Relena nodded quietly, sighed, and then looked out the window once more. Martin cleared his throat,

"I think it is best if we leave the Princess to ponder this decision on her own for a while."

The others nodded in approval and left the room. Heero looked at Relena before he left. She watched his eyes, fixed upon her own. Then, he simply walked out of the room.

Sighing, Relena knelt down on the window seat. Why had father kept this secret from her for so long? Why must the choice be thrown upon her right now? So many emotions were running through her head. She did not even know where to begin. Could she, a young woman of eighteen, lead the people of Mythica against the most powerful War Lord in the land? Did she have the strength?

She searched her heart. For all her life, she had longed for an adventure to set her free of her captive cage. All the lady lessons and schooling, the riding lessons, dances, and sewing, had kept her occupied just as any other young noble woman. How many hours had she spent reading books in his father's library about noble knights, magic, adventures, and love? She longed to be one of the characters in those stories and now, here she was, in a story of her own.

The people needed guidance; they needed a symbol for hope and peace. "Peacecraft" was a symbol of hope. The people had faith in the name and if she used it wisely, they would follow her. Thoughts of failure plagued her for a moment. If she should fail, then the lives of the innocent would be lost. Shaking her head, she shrugged those dark thoughts aside. She at least had to try…

**{-}**

Martin and the others waited patiently in the Great Hall. It was now into the early hours of the morning. No one had slept or even begun to get a little bit of rest. Sally Po had returned to the infirmary to take care of her patients. Wufei stood near the giant stone fireplace, staring into the red-orange blaze. Quatre played a silent game of chess with the ever-quiet Trowa. Duo, for once in his life, silent, was working on a wood carving. Martin watched Duo's "artwork" curiously, while Heero distanced himself from the others to be alone in silence.

All turned when they heard small footsteps approaching them from behind.

Relena emerged into the Great Hall with a small smile on her face. She felt her confidence building up inside of her. All she did was simply nod at Martin. The wizard bowed in deep respect.

"You have chosen wisely Princess," he said.

Relena nodded, "I have to try. I do not know what it is to be a Peacecraft, but I will do all I can to honor the former High King and his family. Besides, I know that I will have the wisdom of a great wizard to guide me and friends to advise me every step of the way." The young woman smiled.

Quatre approached her and bowed. "I am at you service. I once vowed to fight under King Darlian, now I vow to fight under the reign of his daughter, Queen Relena Peacecraft."

Relena caught her breath in throat. Quatre was right, she was Queen now. She also carried the Peacecraft name. Did it mean that…? No, she wished to the gods that it did not.

"Martin," she began, "now that I have accepted my namesake, do I automatically inherit the powers entrusted upon my family?"

Martin smiled warmly, "No, your Highness, you will not automatically become the High Queen of Mythica. As a matter of fact, there is a certain matter which may be discussed with you now."

Relena nodded. Martin continued,

"King Darlian was already aware of this, but you are not. The five young men, whom you see standing here before you, are not ordinary warriors. There were given mystical armor, a gift from the gods, in order to defeat the evil Lord Treize. They were also sent on another mission: to find the new High King of Mythica and place him upon the throne. The High King does not yet know his own identity. But, we will know who he is by his power. You see, he is said to be a great healer, one who may not only heal the sick and wounded, but take away all the pain from the world."

Relena nodded. "I will do all that I can to help you find him, Martin. This I vow to the five of you. After all you have done for me so far, it is the least that I can do."

The Five warriors nodded. Heero watched Relena carefully. Something had changed inside the young girl. Why was she so willing to give up all that she had once known? She had accepted her family lineage without complaint and was now willing to lead an onslaught against the most powerful war lord Mythica had ever seen. Could it be possible for a woman to possess such strength?

Once again, something stirred deep within Heero Yuy's heart. He was beginning to…feel? Of course he was human, but never had he ever experienced true humane feelings. Was it possible that this girl was doing something to him? Why did her actions, her every move, stir him so suddenly? Relena was now walking out of the Great Hall. He had to find out what was wrong with him. Just the thought of her leaving the room did something to him. Who could ever understand what he was feeling?

Suddenly, Heero looked up to see the Wizard staring at him intently.

"Come with me, Heero," said Martin.

Heero nodded and reluctantly followed the Wizard. They were now walking through the massive stone hallways of the castle.

"You wish to speak with me Heero?" asked Martin.

"How did you know?" replied Heero, rather startled.

"I am a wizard, my boy, and a true feeler of emotions. You do have them, just like anyone else."

"How could I, after what I have become?"

"Because you are human, you are a mortal man, just as I am part human. I need air to breath, food to eat, and rest. I also need the support of the friendships I have made over the past centuries. You will find that you need the same. You are not a monster, Heero Yuy. In time, you will come to see that."

"They do not know who I am…" began Heero.

"They do not know who you once were. You have changed and grown very much. Your heart was never truly cold, and your destiny is not dark. You walk a path full of light. In time, you will learn to open up to them. They can only help you Heero, just as you can only help them. You see, the five of you all share a common characteristic. Just as the Lady of the Spring said, once you find out what that is, your power will be far greater than Lord Treize's."

Heero nodded solemnly and the two men continued to walk in silence for some time. Just as he was about to speak, Martin interrupted Heero once more,

"Let me guess: Princess Relena am I correct?"

Heero nodded, "She makes me feel strangely."

Martin laughed, "All I can say Heero, is that only time will tell how you truly feel about her."

"What do you mean?"

Martin laughed again, "Becoming more human has many challenges. One of them is the mystery of women. Relena, believe it or not, is much like you. Learn to trust her, Heero, above everyone else."

Heero replied with a simple, "Hn."

**{-}**

Treize paced up and down in his chamber, once the chamber of the former High King. He was anxiously awaiting the return of General Merquis' war party. Suddenly, commotion outside, in the courtyard, caused Treize to run towards the window. Below, his soldiers were cheering as General Merquis rode in next to the Lady Une.

Walking briskly, Treize made his way through the halls and outside. He looked at Zechs with a stone cold face. Zechs dismounted, bowed then cleared his throat,

"Victory, my Lord."

The soldiers cheered and Treize smirked. "You have done well, Merquis. Are you and the Lady Une the only survivors of your crusade?"

Zechs hung his head, "Yes, sir."

Treize raised an eyebrow, "What of Captain Noin?"

Zechs bowed his head in silence.

"I see…" said Treize with little sympathy. "Lady Une, accompany me to my chamber at this instant. General you are dismissed."

Zechs nodded his head and made his way towards his encampment tent. Watching him go, Treize stood next to Lady Une. He spun on his heel and made his way back into the castle. Lady Une followed him silently, but diligently. Treize spoke first when they entered his quarters,

"I do not like the manor upon his return. Had Captain Noin truly been lost in battle he would surely have died also."

"His heart may seek a new conquest," replied Lady Une.

"Perhaps," thought Treize as he contemplated the matter. He continued, "Anyhow, I am glad to see you have succeeded in your mission. I suspected as much."

"Thank you my Lord," said Lady Une as she bowed her head.

"Are you weary from your journey?" asked Treize as he walked over and pulled upon his servants cord.

"Somewhat," she replied.

Seconds later, a knock was heard on the door. At Treize's command, a servant girl entered the room. She bowed in reverence to the commander of the castle.

"Yes, sir?" she asked meekly.

"Fetch us some wine and some food. Be quick about it!"

The servant girl nodded and briskly walked out of the room. She made her way through the hallway, down the staircase, and into the kitchens. The smell of fresh stew, roasted lamb, potatoes, and bread filled her nostrils. Bowing to the head cook, the young girl made her request,

"Lord Treize wishes for a meal for two for him and the Lady Une in his chamber."

The cook nodded and began to prepare a tray full of food. On it he placed, fresh bread, two goblets of wine, roast pheasant, potatoes, and a variety of greens. The servant girl grunted under the weight of the tray as she lifted it onto her right shoulder. In her left hand, she carried napkin, eating ware, and a goblet of wine to refill their glasses. As she was about to exit the kitchen, the cook shouted a warning at her,

"Be careful not to spill or spoil a drop of anything on that tray, Hilde. Lord Treize will have _my _head for it."

Hilde, the servant girl, nodded in understanding before turning away from the cook to roll her eyes. The tray may be heavy, but it wasn't _that _heavy. Once again she made the trip back up to the chamber. Politely, she knocked on the large oak door with her foot, waited for permission, then entered. Treize and Lady Une were both seated at the table talking. Pretending to be ignorant of their conversation, Hilde set the table with the food. She then stood off to the side with the napkins and goblet of wine in her hands to serve her betters.

Treize was speaking,

"So tell me of this crusade. Was there anything important that I need to know about?"

"Nothing that can be told, my Lord, however, there are other matters which I wish to discuss with you."

"Go on," said Treize as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine.

"There are visions I have been having lately. I have spoken of them to you before. As I have mentioned, there is a girl who remains the heir to the Peacecraft legacy…"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, I think we have reason to suspect her to be living in Darlian's realm."

Treize leaned forward to listen carefully, Hilde perked up her ears as well,

"As a matter of fact my Lord, I believe we have reason to suspect Princess Relena Darlian."

"Darlian's daughter, preposterous!"

"Nay, my Lord, in my visions, I have seen the girl. She leads the people of Mythica against you and speaks in the name of peace."

Treize was silent for some time, contemplating on the sorceresses' words. A strange thought crossed his mind.

"When I was banished all those years ago, rumor in the castle said that the Queen was with child. After I threatened Peacecraft, rumor of the child's birth stopped and as I remember, the Queen took holiday away from Cinq for quite some time. Now, think with me, Anne, could it be possible for them to hide the child's birth. No record of celebration in the Cinq Kingdom accounts for the birth of a daughter to the Peacecraft family. Not within this lifetime. Peacecraft must have heeded my warning when I vowed to destroy him."

"He sent the girl into hiding," said Lady Une. "He must have foreseen his death."

"But how? He would need magic…" Treize stopped short. He narrowed his eyes, "Martin. That damn wizard must have helped him. They took the child into hiding; under the protection of Peacecraft's most loyal friend: Darlian."

Lady Une nodded her head. Hilde tried to maintain her ignorant stance. Should her eyes give anything away, her life could be forfeit. Her heart was racing. A Peacecraft was alive and living! A new hope rang throughout her body. She began to rejoice.

"You there, servant girl!" cried Treize.

Hilde jumped, growing fearful. Had she given herself away? Timidly, she looked at him and answered,

"Yes, my Lord?"

He held out his wine goblet, "Fill up my glass then you are dismissed until further notice."

"Yes, sir," bowed Hilde. She did as she was told, then quickly walked out of the room. Gasping in relief, Hilde nearly sprinted down the hallway. She made her way into a chamber, exactly three doors down from Treize's. Hilde entered, and then shut the door quickly behind her. She made her way across the room towards the fireplace. Crawling into the stone structure, she tapped a large stone three times and stood back. A grinding sound was heard and the floor shook slightly as a secret door opened itself.

The passage was dark, lit only by a solitary torch. Grabbing the torch, Hilde made her way through the hallway. A few rats scattered by her feet. Cursing, Hilde continued onward until she reached a rather colorful wall. The wall was, in fact, the back of an old tapestry that had been nailed into the wall of Lord Treize's chamber. It had once been used as an escape for the former High King. Very few people in the palace knew of the passageway, those who did dared not use it for fear of Treize.

Quietly, Hilde gently placed her ear against the thick fabric. She could hear Treize and Lady Une's voices perfectly now.

"We must make ready to leave in three days time," said Treize.

"Yes, sir, that will allow us plenty of time to complete the ritual."

Hilde frowned in confusion. She listened more carefully.

"When I return I will be the most powerful man in all of Mythica! The Guardians will not have the power to stop me. Once I have gained the Powers of Dire, all will grovel at my feet. No one, not even a Peacecraft will be able to stop me!"

"The Powers of Dire will ensure your victory, my Lord. However, there is one more matter: what of the Peacecraft girl? She resides in the city; if word of her heritage leaks out, across the lands, the people will gain a new hope. We must diminish any chances they think they will have," seethed Lady Une.

"Then we will kill her before they have the chance. Send out an assassin to infiltrate the castle and finish her off! The name Peacecraft will be forever lost."

Hilde gasped at these words. Quickly, she made her way back out of the passage. She couldn't let such a thing happen; not when they had the chance of conquering Lord Treize once and for all. Hilde knew what she had to do. She would leave immediately for the Northern Realms to Darlian's Kingdom. She had to find a way to save Relena Peacecraft!

**Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net you didn't think I'd leave Hilde out of this story, did you? She is one of my most favorite characters! Please keep the reviews coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up shortly!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay so here is Chapter 12. Now that I have some more free time, I will hopefully be able to produce more chapters for all my loyal readers. You guys are the best! Just one thing: I revised a few of the chapters, you know editing and a new format for easier reading from now on, and I just had to change Quatre's weapon. Someone pointed out that it sounded like he was a caveman and it made me laugh. Whoever you were, you're right, Quatre doesn't deserve a club. LOL! Instead I have given him a metallic staff along with his sword. LOL! Sorry if this bums anyone out, but it just didn't seem right to me. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

The Five Warriors were in the courtyard around the soldier's barracks. Martin insisted that they train with their new weapons. So they had been out all morning, getting used to their new armor and the weapons they carried.

Wufei was having little trouble with his new Katana. He touched the blade lovingly and moved swiftly. Duo stared at the former farmer in amazement,

"Wu-man, where in the world did you learn to use a thing like that; where did you get all those moves?"

Wufei grunted, "It is tradition in my family to know the ways of a warrior. In the Far Eastern lands, where I come from, all the boys are taken at a young age and trained for three grueling years. That way, should the need come to defend our homes, we would be ready. It is a necessity."

Duo grinned, "Well I learned from street smarts. You learn to fight when you are on your own. It just came naturally to me I suppose," he said slyly as he slashed his scythe around. Spinning around, Duo did his best to intimidate the other young men with his moves. "You can just call me the God of Death!"

"Your best moves do nothing to intimidate me with that long, girly braid of yours," snorted Wufei.

Duo grabbed his precious hair in defense, "Now see here, this braid and I go a long ways back. Never had a haircut in my life; I wouldn't even let the sisters cut in when I was staying with them in the missionary. No way, this is here to stay."

"You look like a stupid Onna," snorted Wufei as he walked away.

Duo looked at his braid, shrugged his shoulders, and grinned.

Meanwhile, Heero was currently dueling with Quatre. The blonde haired man found himself equally matched as he clashed weapons with the emotionless Heero Yuy. Quatre was practicing with his metal staff while Heero used his saber. Heero could tell Quatre had been trained before. The young man's strategies were excellent. However, Heero possessed far more experience. A moment later, he had Quatre on his back with the sword pointed at his neck.

The blonde haired man breathed heavily as he looked up at the point of Heero's sword.

"Heero, where did you learn all of this? I have been training for years with one of the best swordsman in all of Mythica, and you still bested me."

Heero did not reply. He sheathed the saber and began to walk away. Trowa helped Quatre to his feet. Quatre was still curious. He walked after Heero who had seated himself on a rock.

"Heero, where did you learn to fight?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I was just wondering," replied Quatre. "Your skill is great. You have seen many battles before, haven't you?"

Heero was silent for a moment, "Yes, I have; I have seen many battles."

Duo moved to sit down next to them after overhearing their conversation, "So what's the story with you Heero? Did you use to be a soldier?"

"No."

"A mercenary?"

"No."

Duo grew agitated, "Well what did you do? Where did you come from? You have to tell us something about yourself! I know a little bit about everyone here but you!"

Heero grew angry. He picked Duo up by the throat and looked at him in the eyes with a death glare, "I was nothing; my past is none of your concern."

He dropped Duo to the ground and stormed off. Duo picked himself up and watched his companion stalk away. He looked over at the others. Quatre had a concerned look on his face, while Trowa and Wufei simply stared.

"What did I do?" asked Duo. "I was just wondering."

"Do not take his words personally, Duo," said Quatre. "Heero suffers greatly and wishes to speak of his past to no one. I think the only one who could tell us anything about him would be Martin."

"I do not think even Martin holds all the answers," Trowa replied quietly. "In time, Heero will learn that what he once was does not affect who he is now. It is a lesson all of us will learn."

**{-}**

Relena was in his father's old study, looking over his library full of books. She flipped through parchment papers over the history of Mythica. Frowning, Relena put down the document she was looking at and picked up an old book. Flipping through the pages, Relena scanned the pictures until she stopped suddenly, and then went back a few pages.

She stared at the picture of man in white armor. He was depicted as holding a sword above a slain dragon. In the background, soldiers were cheering. Relena looked over at the writing under the picture. She read it carefully,

_Centuries ago, when the world was cast into shadow, the Four Guardians_

_ Sent forth a man to bring light into the world once more. He was given a special gift,_

_And led the people of Mythica to glory. History will forever name him as the greatest_

_Warrior to ever walk the earth…Heero Yuy._

Relena gasped at the name, reading the description over and over again. The book documented all of the warrior's great achievements and victories. It even noted Heero Yuy's devotedness to the High King.

A knock on the door forced Relena to slam the book shut.

"Come in," she said.

Pagan entered, "Your highness, there is a woman who insists she speak with you. She claims the matter is urgent."

"What is her name?" asked Relena, puzzled.

"Lucrezia Noin."

Relena frowned. She had never heard of that name in all her life. "Very well, show her in Pagan and thank you."

Pagan bowed, "Yes your highness."

Moments later, Pagan showed a tall woman into the room. Relena was somewhat surprised by her appearance. Her hair was cut short, much like a man's, and she wore the garb of commoner. However, instead of a dress, the woman wore slacks and a tunic. Lucrezia Noin bowed deeply.

"May I help you?" asked Relena.

Noin stared at the young woman whom Zechs claimed to be his sister. It was unmistakable that the two were related. The blonde hair, although Zech's was much lighter, and of course the blue eyes; they were almost exactly alike.

Clearing her throat, Noin spoke, "I have come to offer my services to you."

Shocked, Relena looked at the woman she didn't even know, "That's very flattering, but we've just met. May I ask why you have come here?"

"There is a logical explanation but you must control yourself until I have told upon whose behalf I have come."

Relena looked at the woman questioningly, but soon grew curious. She sat down in a plush chair, listening carefully. Noin took the opportunity to begin,

"My name is Lucrezia Noin. I have come here upon the behalf of your family. Not the one you have known all your life, but the one you have just recently discovered."

Relena's eyes grew sharp, but she maintained her calm, "Continue," she said quietly.

"In short, I was sent here to protect you and to offer you any council which I can give," replied Noin.

"Upon whose behalf have you come?" demanded Relena.

Noin paused looking at the girl directly in the eyes, "I have come for your brother."

Relena gasped and stood up from her seat. "I have no brother. I do not know what you are speaking about."

Noin sighed, "You have a brother, who lives and breathes. Your memory does not serve you well for you were only a babe when he last saw you. Thus you would have no recollection."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I am one of his closest companions; he sent me here to look after you. It is his own request."

Relena raised an eyebrow, "Why should I trust you? With times the way they are, why should I trust anyone?"

"You do not have to trust me right away. I am only here to help you. I pledged an oath to your brother and I intend to keep it whether you want me to or not."

Relena stared at Noin. This was one of the most awkward situations both women had been in. Relena thought for a moment. If only she could be reassured of Noin's words. If only there was some way to know whether or not she actually had a brother. She found it unbelievable. Relena needed proof.

"If what you say is true, Ms. Noin, please tell me about my brother, and about my family. I cannot take any chances in any matters nowadays…I hope you understand."

Noin nodded. Zechs had said she may not be easily convinced but eventually she would win the girl's favor. So Noin began with a description of the Lightning Count himself,

"His name is Milliardo Peacecraft. His eyes are the same color of blue as yours and his hair platinum blonde, like the sun. He was only ten when he last set his eyes upon you. He loved you dearly as a baby and celebrated your birth when others would not. Although his current reputation must be kept a secret, not only for your safety, but for his, Milliardo has asked me to come here. He wishes for me to watch over the sister whom he once loved and thought he had lost."

Relena watched Noin as she spoke. When the woman had finished, Relena shook her head. This was all just too much. So much had happened in the last couple of days. Was she to accept this occurrence as well? A long-lost brother who wished to protect her? Why had he not revealed himself sooner? And further more, how had he escaped Lord Treize's massacre? She had never heard of the Peacecraft family having a son.

"Where is my brother?" asked Relena.

"His current position cannot be disclosed at this time," replied Noin just like a soldier.

"This does not seem logical," said Relena as she shook her head in doubt. "Why should I trust a man whom I have never met, let alone a woman whom is a complete stranger to me?"

Noin nodded her head in compliance. She approached Relena and touched the young girl on the shoulder gently. Her eyes grew warm as she looked at Relena,

"We are all asked to make difficult decisions. To offer my life to protect you was one I just made not so long ago. We are not so different. I am not asking you to accept your brother's identity, nor his trust, but I am asking you to let me uphold my oath to him. He told me I would not gain your trust immediately, and I accept that. But right now, I am offering my hand to you in friendship."

Relena nodded, "Very well, I accept your services."

Noin nodded and smiled.

**{-}**

Hilde donned a particularly strange disguise as she traveled to the Northern Realms. She left immediately following Treize and Lady Une's conversation. However, as she was exiting the palace, she did not go unnoticed by several of the guards. They hooted and hollered at her, trying to grab her or touch her in any way she could. After she finally managed to fight them off, Hilde decided that going as a simple servant girl was out of the question. For a young woman of her youthful age to travel alone would be absurd. So she cut her long raven hair short, and borrowed some slacks, a tunic, riding boots, and a cloak. She smeared her face with some dirt to hide her girlish features and made her way onto the long road.

It was at least a four day journey on foot to Darlian's city. She would have to travel secretly and carefully. Treize's men were scattered about the countryside. She shuttered to think of what might happen to her should she be discovered.

Because she was on foot, Hilde's progress was not only slow, but tiring. The young girl had left in such a hurry that she had brought little to eat and drink. Her pace was almost a jog as she tried to make up for not having a horse. Time was running out. Pushing herself to the limit, Hilde continued on with her perilous journey.

**{-}**

Heero sat alone in the garden where he had met with Relena just the other day. It seemed more like a year since he had entered the city. He needed to be alone for awhile. He remembered the seclusion of this little garden and immediately set out to bask in its tranquility. Right now, the soldier stared into the tiny pond. Heero frowned at his reflection. What kind of a man had he become? Was he truly good, like Martin said? Heero needed an answer. He needed so many answers at the moment. If only there was some way to find out.

"I love coming to this spot," said a feminine voice from behind him.

Heero spun around and saw Relena. He stared at her, annoyed at the fact that he was no longer alone. However, the sight of the young women made him feel content. He shrugged thinking he would rather it be her than Duo; nothing more than that.

Relena walked over to stand next to him and the water. Never once did she look at him. She simply glanced at her own reflection bouncing off the water.

"I used to think that I could make wishes in this pond," she said quietly. "I wanted an adventurous life, not the one of a lady. I did not want etiquette lessons, but I wanted to be rescued by a handsome prince from a dragon or something. It's funny what you dream about when you are nothing more than a child."

She smiled sadly. Heero did not reply to her comment, but wondered why she was speaking to him of such things. Her voice was soft and gentle as she continued,

"I suppose life has funny way of playing itself out. I never expected to be much of anything. I always thought that I would be married off to some nobleman whom I did not love and that I would be destined to remain in a tower embroidering. Now, I find that I am the daughter of the greatest family in all of Mythica. What does one do when things change so suddenly?"

She bowed her head. Heero was not sure if she was asking him for an answer. He studied her face and watched as the wind blew her honey hair about her eyes. She looked beautiful. Now, she turned to look at him,

"I am not asking you for any answers because I know you are a man of few words, this much I have learned about you. But tell me Heero Yuy, what would you do if you were in my situation?"

Heero thought about the question for a moment before answering emotionlessly,

"Follow my emotions."

Shocked by his words, Relena nodded her head. She turned her gaze back at the pond thinking about her answer.

"Heero, I know that you may not think so, but for the short time I have known you, I appreciate your friendship. You and the others mean a great deal to me, and your willingness to help is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Hn," was the only reply she received.

"I also wanted to thank you, for saving my life the other night at the party," she said somewhat shyly. "I suppose you think I am just a silly damsel in distress, but I really do mean it."

Somewhat shocked Heero looked at her sharply, "Relena, I think you are anything but a silly girl."

Now it was her turn to be shocked, "What do you mean? I know I Have acted somewhat foolishly in the past couple of days. I do not mean to… to…"

"Relena, I mean that you have showed more strength and courage than anyone woman I have ever met. To take on the responsibility you have promised to uphold takes strength. I do not think you foolish."

She blushed slightly, "Thank you."

For a moment, the two of them were silent. The warm spring breeze blew their hair about and the song of birds filled the air. Suddenly a thought crossed Relena's mind and she smiled slightly. She looked over at the handsome young man standing next to her,

"Heero," she said.

He looked directly at her, his eyes piercing through hers. Gasping a little, Relena could feel herself become lost in his deep gaze. He was godlike, the way he moved and looked at her. She fumbled with her words for a moment before she was able to speak,

"I…I just realized something: even though you and I are not from the same place Heero Yuy, we are not so different after all. You see, we are both dealing with major decisions in our lives, some of which the consequences could be dire. And I suppose that you are right, we both just need to follow our emotions."

With that she walked away leaving a somewhat baffled Heero by the pond to think about what she had just said.

**AN: Well that's it! I know this chapter is shorter, but I think you will be proud to hear that I wrote it in one day just so I could post it for you guys! Enjoy! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Chapter 13 here we go. The last chapter was pretty uneventful, so I promise to _try_ and make this one more exciting; perhaps a little bit longer even. We'll just have to see! Anyways, I am really enjoying writing this story and can't wait to finish it. I promise I will too because I've got the ending all planned out in my head! Sorry to torture all you loyal readers. Well here we go!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Relena had graciously given Noin a nice, comfortable room to stay in. As the soldier looked around, she felt somewhat…different. No one had ever been so kind to her in all her life. The room was much different from the tent she was used to while serving Lord Treize.

Noin placed her things on the bed and looked out her window. She was in a higher part of the castle, and thus was able to overlook much of the city. The entire place was in a bustle of activity. It was as if King Darlian had not died at all. Everything seemed normal, from what Noin could tell. The marketplace was busy, selling everything from food to clothing. Women were taking bundles of clothes to the nearby river for a wash. Children played games and dogs ran around barking at anything. It was as if the war was never happening.

Her heart was troubled. Ever since she had arrived back in the city, Noin felt strange. Why did the enemy have to be human? Why did they have to lead a life, just as she did?

Noin sat down in a chair by the window. Why had she accepted this mission? She loved Zechs but things were starting to change. Then again, war does change things. She sighed and as she did, that same burning question came through her head: Why did the enemy have to human?

**{-}**

Trowa was in his room. He looked out into the night, watching the stars twinkle. So much had happened to him within the course of a few weeks. He thought about his sister, Catherine, wondering how she fared. He missed her dearly and prayed that he would return to her soon. Secretly, he simply just wished to return to her…alive.

He missed the forest each day. His home for the entirety of his life had been underneath the bows of the juniper trees. Trowa found that entering the forest cleansed his soul. He was born there, he belonged there. Every day he was inside the city walls, he could feel nature calling him back home.

Closing his eyes, Trowa recalled the day he left his home. He had been talking to Catherine,

_She was deeply troubled by the visions she had the previous day. Crying as she hugged him, Catherine spoke to Trowa about what was going to happen. She told him of the great danger he was going to face, that he would meet more companions who all shared in his destiny. _

_"What do you mean Catherine when you say they will all share in my destiny?"_

_"I cannot tell you…it would reveal too much about the future, Trowa," she said as she pulled back from his embrace._

_"Does Quatre?"_

_Catherine nodded meekly, "Yes he does. Trowa, you must take care of Quatre. In time, a great pain will be upon him and you shall have to guide him back to the life he was knew."_

_"What will happen to him?"_

_"I cannot tell you, but you will know when the time comes."_

_Trowa nodded; concern evident in his eyes although the rest of his face did not show it._

_Catherine smiled sadly, "The future can change at any given moment Trowa. Please take care of yourself and come back home to me. You are all I have left." Her voice faltered and new tears began to fall down her pretty face._

_Trowa wiped them away gently, "I am not afraid to die, Catherine."_

_She looked up at him sharply, "I know. That's what scares me."_

_He stared at her blankly before leaving the cottage to set off on his journey. He needed some answers. He needed to know that Catherine and all that he loved would be safe. If dying was the only way to save his home, then so be it._

As he came back to the present, Trowa stood up and moved towards his window. A tree stood tall just outside, and in a single swift leap, Trowa jumped out the window to the nearest branch. His acrobatic skills form his days as a gypsy served him well. Trowa settled into the branches of the great oak tree. His nostrils were immediately filled with the freshness of its nature and for the first time in a while, Trowa felt at home again as he watched the stars.

**{-}**

The next morning, the entire court filled the Great Hall for breakfast. The Five Warriors attended, being honorary guests in the palace. They sat nearby Relena, who sat next to Martin and a woman whom no one had ever seen before. The woman had short hair, like a man, but a beautiful and gentle face. She dressed in the garb of a warrior, standing out among the other ladies of the court.

"Who's that?" asked Duo between mouthfuls of food.

Quatre answered, "I asked Relena the same thing this morning. However, she would not speak to me of it and claimed she would explain later."

"That is not like the Princess at all," commented Trowa.

"Well whoever she is," exclaimed Duo, "I give her credit for wearing those clothes and looking that good!" he laughed out loud as the others rolled their eyes.

"Do not speak of such things," shushed Quatre.

"Just kidding around, Quatre," smiled Duo. "You know though," said Duo growing serious, "for never being around this palace before, she sure made her way to the top quickly. Something is going on between her and Relena. There must be some sort of a deal."

"Did it ever occur to you bakas that the woman may be of no consequence at all?" inquired Wufei.

"Well, you never know with things the way they are right now!" said Duo. "For all we know, that woman could be a spy for Lord Treize! Heero, tell them that I might be right."

"Hn," was all Heero had to say.

Wufei snorted, "No woman would ever be capable of being a spy for the most feared Warlord in all of Mythica. Women are a weak race. They are simple minded and annoying."

A voice from behind him interrupted, "I suppose that's why we are the ones who clean up all the mistakes that man has ever made; because we are weak." Wufei spun around to face an extremely flustered Sally Po.

"What do you want?" asked the oriental man.

Narrowing her eyes, the medicine woman spoke, "I want you to know that although you may not think so, I am quite capable of doing anything you can do Wufei."

"Really," he snorted, "is that why you spend the majority of your time folding bandages?"

She smirked, "I spend the majority of my time folding bandages so that I can use them, later on, to take care of your battered body after I have beaten you into the ground repeatedly for your sexist, dirty mouth." She briskly walked away.

"I've got ten shillings on Sally!" exclaimed Duo with a grin.

"Shut up you baka," grunted Wufei as his face turned red. "Stupid onna, who does she think she is?"

"Wufei," continued Duo, "I think that you and Sally have just the begun the workings of a beautiful friendship."

Quatre laughed with Duo, while Trowa slightly smiled. Wufei grew even angrier, "Shut up Maxwell or I will ring your neck!"

Heero moved to get up. The others stopped their conversation and stared at him in question,

"Heero, where are you going?" asked Quatre.

"To find out who that woman is," said the emotionless man as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Making his way up through the castle, Heero entered the room that belonged to the mysterious woman. He had carefully been observing anyone who had entered or left the palace within the past couple of days. He would take no chances of Lord Treize sneaking in a spy; especially once Relena's true identity had been released to the public.

He entered the room quietly. However, as he looked around, there was no trace of any personal belongings. Frowning, Heero searched under the bed and in every nook and cranny, nothing. He left the room and made his way down to the Great Hall again, where his companions awaited his return,

"Did you find anything" asked Trowa.

"No."

"Well, if Relena does not wish to tell us, then it is none of our business," said Quatre. Trowa nodded in agreement, along with Wufei.

"I will ask Relena about it later," said Heero.

Duo smirked and was about to say something, but a death glare quickly shut his gaping mouth.

**{-}**

After breakfast, Relena found herself spending the day with Noin. Her new found protector told Relena all about Milliardo Peacecraft, as well as the rest of the Peacecraft family. Noin actually found herself enjoying Relena's company. She was relaxed. She did not have to worry about carrying out orders and the city was a peaceful place. Peace. Is that the goal that _she _was striving for?

The two women laughed,

"He has a stubborn disposition," explained Noin, "but a strong will. Anything he sets out to accomplish he will."

"He sounds an awful lot like me," laughed Relena. "Father always said I was stubborn and full of pride."

Noin smiled warmly. Relena reminded her very much of Zechs. Or was it Milliardo she was talking about?

Relena continued, "Lucrezia, where is my brother now? Why had I never heard of him until recently? I was sure I knew all of the Royal Family."

The smile on Noin's face fell. Relena looked concerned, but Noin began speaking,

"The answer to your question is complicated, Relena, and you must listen carefully without getting upset."

Relena nodded. Noin continued, "Years ago, Mythica was threatened by war. King Peacecraft's philosophy, as you know, was total pacifism. Your brother, however, did not comply with that. He was a warrior at heart and wanted to fight. Milliardo argued constantly with the King until he eventually ran away, cursing his family and his name."

Relena frowned, "If he does not choose to be a part of the family, why then did he decide to protect me?"

"Because from the moment you were born, he sensed something wonderful about you. He knew you were going to be special and he loved you dearly."

Relena nodded, bowing her head. "Lucrezia, I am glad you came here. It's nice to talk to you because I feel like I have a sense of what my past was like. I hope to meet Milliardo someday. Maybe, when the war is over, I can see him."

Noin smiled sadly, "Perhaps."

**{-}**

For three days and nights she had gone without food, water, or sleep. Hilde pushed herself on, sensing danger all along the way. She knew she was behind schedule. On foot, she was making little progress. If only there was a quicker way…

_Snap out of it Hilde_, she thought to herself. "I'm going to make it no matter what; just a little bit further."

She was coming out of the forest. As she looked into the west, she could see Darlian's city looming in the distance. Hilde smiled to herself. She was almost there. All she had to do was make it to the city.

Hilde began to walk forward little by little. Her stomach burned from lack of food; her mouth was parched from lack of water. The world seemed to begin spinning around her. Three days and nights without sleep can really takes its toll on the human body.

Shrugging all these thoughts aside, Hilde forced herself onward. Just a little bit more and she would be there. In a little less than a half hour, she could warn Princess Relena, then perhaps be treated to a warm meal and comfortable bed to sleep in.

Hilde's eyes began to close. She forced them open, making herself focus on the city looming ahead of her. A sharp pain suddenly shot through her stomach. Gasping, Hilde fell to her knees. She panted heavily, while clutching her stomach with her left arm. With her right one, she dragged her body against the ground. Breathing heavily, Hilde told herself to remain calm. Her system was just not used to going without food for so long that was it. Another sharp pain, however, made her cry out.

Collapsing completely on the ground, Hilde could go no more. Cursing to herself, the girl struggled to get up. It only resulted in more pain. Finally, exhausted, Hilde gave in. She promised herself to only rest for a minute, but soon, the weariness she had been battling for three days took over, and her world went black.

**{-}**

Heero walked down the hallway like a predator seeking out its prey. He stopped as he came to the door of the library. He had been told by Pagan that the young women sought shelter in there after a long day of royal engagements. As for Heero, he needed answers. He was not about to let a spy inside the palace, if indeed that's what the mysterious woman was.

Knocking on the door, Heero heard a sweet voice respond,

"Come in."

He entered, closing the door quickly. Heero found Relena relaxing in a plush chair. Her legs were sprawled over the sides, revealing her delicate ankles. She seemed startled to see Heero at first. Jumping out of the chair in a very unladylike manner, Relena struggled to straighten herself up. She smoothed her dress and pushed the stray hairs out of her face. She smiled nervously at him,

"Heero, I am sorry I thought you were Pagan."

"Hn."

"Please do sit down," she said as she gestured towards a chair.

"What were you doing?" he asked monotonously as he remained standing.

"Oh, I was reading," she replied shyly. "Father always made books a wonderful gift for me. It's my way to escape for a little while."

"Hn."

She swallowed a little bit, unsure of why he had come. "Heero, may I help you in some way?"

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Alright, you may proceed."

"Who is the woman you were with today?"

Relena was somewhat startled. Why would he want to know? "Her name is Lucrezia Noin. She is here on a personal matter."

"Will you say why?" he asked.

"Heero, all I can say is that she is her as a sort of advisor, a guardian if you will."

"How long have you known her?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"I need to know, Relena. You cannot afford to get hurt at a time like this."

"Noin would never hurt me," she assured him. "And to answer your question I have only known her up until yesterday, but please Heero, you must trust my judgment when I say she will do me no harm."

Heero was shocked, "You only met this woman yesterday and you are willing to accept her trust?"

"Yes," replied Relena sharply.

"Don't be ridiculous, Relena."

"Ridiculous?" she cried as her temper grew. "I only met you just the other day and since then, my whole life has turned upside-down. But, I have already given you my full trust as well! You have yet to give me yours!"

"The situation is entirely different," he replied coldly.

She narrowed her brows, "You do not even know the situation in which I am acquainted with Ms. Noin. Do not judge my actions so harshly Heero Yuy."

He could feel his own temper rising, "Relena, this is a time of war. If you are to make one mistake, on false move, your life could be forfeit. You need to focus on the mission. Mythica is looking to you right now to lead them to victory."

"Is everything a mission to you?" she asked bewildered.

"Hn."

"Do not forget that I am also just a person who is trying to live their life! Mission indeed! I know the pressure I am under right now. I assure you that Ms. Noin is not a spy, assassin, or even a thief of any kind! Why can't you trust me?"

She stared at him, challenging him with her own eyes. She would not be defeated by this man. She felt she deserved to make her own decisions. She was after all, eighteen now, and quite capable of taking care of herself. However, as the two young people continued their face off, Heero Yuy would not back down.

Each one was just as stubborn as the other, though neither of them knew it. Relena had her dignity, Heero had his pride. The competition ensued for several moments before Relena stormed away towards the window in exasperation,

"Heero, I do not wish to quarrel with you over this. But please, I have entrusted you with my life, now you must trust me with this."

Heero stared at her for some time. Why was she so demanding? Didn't she know she could be making a huge mistake by taking this Lucrezia Noin under her roof? Then again…she had given him all her faith, could it be possible for him to return the gesture? No, he was right in this matter.

"Relena, do not be foolish." The soldier stormed out the room with a death glare on his face.

Relena watched him leave with a fallen face.

**{-}**

Duo had found training to be incredibly boring, the marketplace rather dull, and the castle dreary. It was nearing dark, and everything was winding down. Even the feast he had had for supper was not exciting. He needed a change in scenery; perhaps a night ride through the countryside on horseback. But, he didn't want to go alone.

So, the braided boy asked around. Heero was off sulking, looking particularly pissed off. He had not spoken to anyone since dinner, not even Martin. When Duo asked if it was a lover's quarrel with Relena, the only answer he got was a punch in the face. Wufei had taken up meditating, while Quatre was conversing with Martin. Thus left Trowa, who anxiously agreed to go with him.

So Trowa rode out of the city with Duo on horseback, enjoying the cool night air and watching the stars. Although, Trowa was a mostly silent companion, Duo enjoyed his company. He was the one person Duo could talk to without being told to shut up. Thus he chatted on happily. After some time, Trowa even began to speak to him a little about his love for nature. He was glad Duo had decided to go; he too needed to get away for a few hours.

They were nearing the edge of the forest. Trowa suggested that it was time for them to turn around and go back when Duo stopped and squinted into the night.

"Trowa, I think there's something lying on the ground."

"What is it?"

"Hell if I know," said the braided man as he moved his horse closer.

He looked carefully. _If only the moon were not hidden behind those clouds then I could see well._ Stopping his horse, Duo dismounted and approached the object. Trowa did the same and followed him.

"Be careful," warned the former gypsy.

Duo nodded then gasped, "Trowa, it's a person!"

He ran over and knelt down beside the form of a small boy. Trowa knelt next to him and placed his ear on the boy's chest.

"He breathes," stated the usually silent man.

Duo held the boy in his lap. "Hey buddy, wake up, come on, wake up…"

The boy stirred and eyes fluttered open just as the moon came out from the clouds. Duo gasped once more. In his arms, lay not a boy, but a girl! Her eyes were violet, clear, and beautiful. Her hair was cut short, she wore the garb of a man, but her feminine features were now obvious in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell, and this is Trowa Barton. We are here to help you."

"Duo," she breathed slowly. "My name is Hilde."

"Hilde, we are going to take you to the city now, to take care of you," said Trowa calmly.

Realization hit her. Hilde's mind flashed and she panicked. The mission…she had to save Relena still! Was it too late? She struggled all at once to get up, breathing heavily and panicking. But her strength failed her.

"Whoa, hold on there!" exclaimed Duo. "Take it easy, you're in pretty bad shape."

"No," she cried, "I have to make it to the city!"

"We'll take you there, just remain calm…"

"No! I have to get there now! Please!" she cried as she tried to get up once more. But Duo's arms pinned her down.

"You don't understand!" she screamed, "They will kill her if I am too late!"

Duo and Trowa looked at each other. "Kill who?" asked Trowa.

"Relena Peacecraft," she gasped.

Duo looked in alarm directly at the city. Sure enough, a shadow began to loom in front of it. The God of Death taunted him and Duo became alarmed. The demon pointed towards the city, smiling at him wickedly.

"Shignami…"whispered Duo audibly.

Trowa snapped his head sharply.

"He comes for Relena," continued Duo fearfully.

"Come on!" shouted Trowa. He ran towards his horse.

Duo quickly picked Hilde up into his arms. She sat behind him on his steed, her arms tightly wrapped around his body. The three of them made a mad dash into the city.

**{-}**

Heero walked alone in the gardens trying to cool his temper. What did she know? She was nothing more than a foolish girl! She was bound to get herself killed someday. He snorted as he continued his moonlight promenade.

Why did she challenge him so? Better yet, why did she make him feel so strangely? How could a silly girl make him feel so unraveled?

Heero stopped, correcting himself. She was not silly, well not entirely at least. Curse the Guardians! Why was he even _thinking _about her!

Heero contemplated this thought as he stormed through the gardens. He was angry up until the moment he saw her.

She was standing on her balcony, which over looked the gardens, in only her nightdress. The cool spring breeze blew the delicate white silk around her delicate body. Heero found himself entranced; it was like he was looking at an angel. Relena's face was upturned, gazing at the full moon. She did not see him or hear him. Heero shrank back into the shadows as she watched her. His heart was racing. Why couldn't he just take his eyes off her, if only for a moment?

Finally, Relena sighed and walked back inside to her room. Heero stepped out of the shadows and stared at where she had just been. What was happening to him?

No longer angry, but confused, Heero walked over to the courtyard, near the entrance to the castle. He sat down and held his head in his hands, his face a mask of stone.

Suddenly, two horsemen thundered into the courtyard. It was Duo and Trowa. Heero sensed their urgency and jumped up. Duo spoke first,

"Relena's in danger!"

Needing no explanation, Heero ran into the palace while Trowa called for the guards. Rushing up the stairs and through the corridor, Heero made his way to her room. But just as he was close to his destination, Heero heard Relena scream in the silent night.

**{-}**

**AN: Don't you hate it when I leave you all dying! LOL! I am so sorry but you will have to wait for the next chapter. I promise that you will love it. Please email me or post a review! I love to hear your comments! Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know you all thought I was evil for the cliffhanger. Sorry! My apologies and I tried my hardest to write this chapter quickly to satisfy your hunger! LOL! Well please enjoy! By the way, you will really enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Heero's heart leapt and he urged to run faster. He reached the Relena's door where her guards were already pounding to get in.

"Open the door!" screamed Heero.

"We can't its locked!" cried one of the guards.

Inside the room, Heero could hear Relena's cries for help. He could tell she was putting up a fight. Furniture could be heard flying through the room, then crashing on the ground.

He got an idea.

"Get something to knock this door in!" barked Heero as he ran into the next room over.

It was another empty bedroom. The castle had a lot of those. Heero tore through it though will all his speed. Picking up a chair, he launched it through the window, shattering the glass everywhere. He peered out. Next to him lay Relena's balcony, he could still hear her cries.

He quickly judged the distance he had to jump. Then taking several steps back, Heero broke into a sprint and leapt through the window. He soared through the air and hit the balcony roughly. He lost his grip and began to slide down, but his determination would not let him give in. Grabbing hold with his right hand, Heero hung, poised in the air.

Grunting, the young man pulled himself up and onto the balcony. Breathing heavily, Heero looked into her room. Relena was pinned underneath a large brute.

Crying out loud, Heero rushed into the room, running straight into the assassin. He knocked the man over and carefully looked at Relena for a moment. She was unconscious. Heero felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell over and looked up. His opponent had just managed to kick him roughly.

Showing no signs of pain, Heero stood up and ready. The assassin lurched at him, but Heero quickly sidestepped him, then, landed a blow to the man's back. Giving his enemy no time to recover, Heero began an onslaught of punches and kicks.

The man grunted and fell. Heero stopped watching him carefully. The man showed no signs of movement. Heero could hear the others shouting on the other side of the door. They were pounding on it waiting to get in. The man lay still.

Heero slowly inched away from the man towards the door. He was going to unlock it. Watchful Prussian eyes grew cautious. Heero froze when the man began to stir slowly. The assassin got to his feet and gazed at Heero. Heero glared back and slowly the two began to encircle each other. Heero caught site of Relena's form lying on the floor, she was still unconscious. He had to move quickly.

Heero watched as the assassin pulled out a dagger. Then in a swift movement, the man lunged forward at full speed. Heero tried to move out of the way, but his arm caught the sharp blade. He grunted slightly and turned around as the man attacked again. This time, Heero jumped in the air and landed a swift kick to the man's face. The dagger fell out of his hands and Heero dove for it.

Panicking without his weapon, the assassin began to bolt for the balcony doors. Heero however, would show no mercy. Taking the handle of the dagger, Heero launched it into the air with deadly accuracy. He hit his target square in the back. The assassin fell, flinched a little, then, lay still.

Breathing deeply, Heero held onto his injured left arm. Blood poured out from the wound, but it was not too deep.

Disregarding the noise at the door, Heero rushed over to Relena's side. He gently took her into his arms and laid her on the bed. He listened for her heart beat; it was there, but slightly weak. Heero examined her. The red marks around her neck indicated that she had been nearly strangled to death. Her face was pale, she needed to breath.

Carefully, Heero opened up her mouth. He leaned down and breathed into her. He waited for a moment, then pressed his lips against hers once more and breathed again. He pulled away,

"Breath deeper Relena," he commanded.

He performed the gesture once more. All of a sudden, she took a deep breath and choked. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Heero with wide eyes. She gasped for breath, looking up at him in fear. Realization hit her hard as she remembered what had just happened. She shot straight up out of bed, trembling. Tears streamed down her face. She moved away from Heero towards the other side of the bed.

"Relena…" he began.

She was beginning to panic. Her breathes were short and quick. The tears continued to fall. She grabbed her throbbing neck where rough hands hand been only moments before. She shook as she remembered a man strangling her. She had struggled with him, throwing all her belongings at him, anything she could think of to get away from him. Then he grabbed her and…

A sob racked her body as she fought back the memories.

Heero looked at her anxiously. She was crying…what was he supposed to do? He moved closer to her.

"Relena, you're safe now," he said.

She nodded her head, but continued to shake.

Heero looked at her. Tears streamed down her young face. Her eyes were full of fear. He found himself drawn to her. Again, Heero moved closer to her on the bed. Relena did not seem to notice. She only continued to sob.

Both of them were vaguely aware of what happened next. Heero did not intend for it to happen, but he placed his arms around her and drew her tightly to him. Too exhausted to care, Relena cried into his chest. His embrace was comforting; Relena felt herself falling deeper into it, she felt safe. Gently, he lifted her face up and wiped away the tears which fell freely down her face. This motion shocked her and she froze.

They were found like that when the door was finally broken down. In stumbled the guards, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, and Martin. All stared as Heero held Relena on the bed. Duo grinned, Quatre blushed and turned away. Heero, upon seeing them, released Relena as Martin approached them. Martin looked at the young woman, the red marks on her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She simply nodded her head. Martin called for several guards.

"Please escort, her Highness to the infirmary to take care of her injuries. Quatre," called Martin. The blonde haired man came immediately. "You will go with the princess and remain with her at all times. Once Sally has seen to her injuries, take her into the study. She will remain there for the rest of the night under close watch. I shall meet with you later." Quatre nodded and took Relena's frail hand leading her out of the room. As she walked out, Relena took one last longing look at Heero.

**{-}**

Noin breathed a sigh of relief. Zechs would be furious when he found out that Lord Treize had sent an assassin. She had almost failed in her mission without even knowing it. Angrily, Noin sat down on her bed, placing her head in her hands.

What was should she doing there? Why should she even care? She loved Zechs and would do anything for him, but why did she find herself worrying about Relena?

Noin moved over to the window. She was a captain in Lord Treize's army, the only woman to ever accomplish such a rank. If things were so wonderful, why did she feel like everything was so bad?

**{-}**

They all sat patiently in the study. Heero watched Relena carefully as she slept on a cushy window seat. She was exhausted and her sleepiness had got the better of her despite her protests to stay up and hear all the information. Heero peered closely at her. She looked like a goddess while she slept; so peaceful yet beautiful.

"We need to discuss some important matters," began Martin as he entered the room. All eyes were placed on the wizard. "I have just spoken to the girl, Hilde. What she has told me is vital information."

"What has happened?" asked Quatre.

Martin continued, "The girl spoke to me about a conversation she overheard between Lord Treize and his sorceress, Lady Une. It was he who sent the assassin to kill Relena. But that danger has passed so that it is not consequential right now. What's important are his future plans. Lord Treize seeks to gain the Powers of Dire."

Everyone looked around in question. Martin kept speaking, "The Powers of Dire come in the form of Dark Magic. Centuries ago, Rhapsody, god of the underworld, sought to overthrow the Four Guardians. However, he was trapped in his underground lair, so he created the powers to give to human to carry out his work. Well, the Guardians defeated this threat to Mythica with the help of the great Heero Yuy. He defeated the man who had obtained the powers and cast the Powers of Dire into hiding for eternity. Now, I do not know how Treize discovered their location, but he did."

"Probably that Lady Une," piped in Duo.

"Probably," murmured Martin. "But that is not the point. What matters is that with these powers, Treize may prove to be unstoppable."

"What do these powers do?" inquired Trowa.

Martin looked at him with a stone face, "Terrible things."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Then Wufei spoke,

"Injustice! It does not matter what kind of power he holds! With our armor, we will find a way to defeat that baka!"

"Wufei is right," cried Quatre. "We will find a way to destroy him! We cannot lose hope just yet."

"No we cannot…"whispered Martin.

"What else do you need to discuss with us?" asked Trowa.

"The other matter regards Relena's. She is no longer safe, here in the city. Treize knows of her heritage, and will stop at nothing to get rid of her. He knows how powerful she may become…the Lady Une must have foreseen it."

"Where will she go?" inquired Heero. "She must be hidden within reach of the palace."

"I agree," said Martin. "This is why I have decided to take her to my cottage. I can protect her, there, with my magic. No harm will come to her. However, the city will surely despair should they know of her disappearance. I will leave Quatre and Wufei here to make sure all is well. My cottage is less than a two days ride from here. I will help to escort the Princess, then return back here at once to maintain order. Wufei, should anything happen, I will send you to give word to Heero, Trowa, and Duo who will act as Relena's bodyguards."

The oriental man nodded in approval.

"Very well," continued Martin. "In a few hours, we shall ride."

**{-}**

Duo walked through the hospital wing. It was early in the morning, before sunrise. He searched each stretcher looking for a certain someone. Finally, he found her, in the last row. She was sleeping peacefully now, after eating a good meal and a hot bath. Sally suggested that she was in perfect health; she was just suffering from extreme exhaustion. All she needed was some rest.

Duo peered at Hilde closely. She was a pretty little thing, once she had washed the dirt off her face and changed into some different clothes. She had discarded her men's attire for something much more suitable for a young woman of her age. Duo studied her features: her hair was as dark as a ravens, it was wavy, falling about her face. Her lashes were thick and earlier he had noticed her bright violet eyes.

Duo jumped back as she began to stir a little bit. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open. Looking around the room, she seemed to have forgotten where she was for a moment. Duo took the opportunity to speak,

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully.

She jumped a little then turned to look at him. "Hello," she said meekly.

He flashed a bright smile at her. She blushed slightly, quite taken by his handsome features.

"I'm glad to see you are doing better, how do you feel?"

She smiled, "Much more refreshed thank you, almost as good as new. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Just here as an act of hospitality. I found you and felt I should look in on you after all. Besides, I am here to deliver you the message that Princess Relena was extremely grateful. You saved her life."

Hilde looked down. "It was the least I could do. I despise Lord Treize, and when I heard that Relena Darlian was actually Relena Peacecraft, I just knew I had to do something."

"Exactly how _did_ you get all that information?"

"I was a servant for the Peacecraft family. I lived in the palace all my life. When Lord Treize took over, he ordered that we served him like our former master. He only spared a few of us…" she said her voice trailing off into memory.

"I am sorry to here that," replied Duo solemnly.

"Lord Treize murdered my family when the Cinq Kingdom was invaded. I was taken prisoner, along with a few other servants. We thought he would kill us for sure, but he spared our lives so that he would not have to cook and clean for the palace himself."

"You were lucky."

"I do not feel that way," she said sadly. For a moment, they were both silent. Then, Hilde spoke again, "Who are you? I must say, I was quite surprised to be, how should I say this, "rescued" by a young man such as you. Are you a soldier?"

Duo grinned, "A _special_ kind of soldier if you will. Of the highest rank, you see."

"Oh naturally," she said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Duo crestfallen.

She giggled, "Oh nothing, I am sorry but you are just so young. You can't be any older than me."

Duo stood up, stuck out his chest, placed his hands on his hips, stuck up his chin in the air, and tried to look proud. "Do I look any older now?"

"Not in the least!" she laughed whole heartedly.

He listened to her laugh. It was a beautiful laugh. Each sound she made came from her heart. She was a silly girl like the ones he had flirted with in the palace. She was real and her laugh was real. He liked it.

"Well," he said, "I am sorry that I cannot entertain you any longer my lady, but I must away. You see, I have important matters to attend to."

Her face fell slightly, "Will you be back soon?"

"You see…um…I'm really not sure."

"Oh," she said as she looked down.

"Well, Hilde, it was wonderful to meet you. I hope to see you again sometime. Goodbye." Duo turned away and started to walk out of the hospital wing. But something tugged at his heart. To see her face fall like that was just too much for him. He spun around once more,

"Hilde?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you want to come with me?"

She smiled.

**{-}**

A couple hours later, they were riding in the countryside. Martin and Trowa rode side by side, Duo chatted on happily with the girl, Hilde, and Heero took up saddle beside Relena. Behind them, rode Lucrezia Noin, whom Relena had insisted upon coming. The day passed without any worries. All was well.

Relena had secretly snuck out of the city. She dressed in the clothes of a commoner and hid her face with a traveler's cloak. To Heero's surprise, she made no protest of leaving the people in the hands of Martin for a while. In fact, when the idea was presented to her that morning, she seemed rather enthusiastic about the trip. It was almost as if she wanted to leave.

Heero and Relena were now at the back of the party. She sang softly to herself as they rode on. What had happened last night no longer seemed to have any affect upon her. Her spirits were high, and Heero could tell she was enjoying the ride. Suddenly she spoke,

"I just love riding during the sunset! The world is so different and beautiful."

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Heero, thank you so much for last night, I don't think I could ever repay you."

"It was nothing," he grumbled.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You are modest aren't you?"

He looked at her questioningly and she laughed.

"I'm also sorry for being so upset. It's just that things have changed all so suddenly. Not just for me, but for everyone. Never in my life have had I ever thought I would be brutally attacked or the target of an assassination. It's just such a dramatic change for me."

"We all go through change," muttered Heero.

"Yes, we do," she agreed. For a moment, she was quiet. A question burned through her mind, one that had been bothering her for some time.

"Heero, what was your past like?"

He did not answer. She asked him again,

"I mean, where did you come from?"

"That is none of your concern," he snapped coldly.

She looked startled slightly, "I am sorry if I offended you. But, I was just wondering. Everybody comes from somewhere…"

"Leave it alone, Relena."

She looked at him oddly. His eyes burned. It was clear that he was angry at something, but what? Relena tried to look deeper. Heero's eyes were full of pain. _Something terrible must have happened to him_, she thought. For the next couple of days, she was going to make it her mission to find out.

**{-}**

**AN: So that's Chapter 14! I know you are all going to hate me for the length I'm sure, but I think it's an eventful chapter. We especially see Relena and Heero's relationship begin to develop more fully. Also, I needed to set Duo and Hilde off on a good foot. More drama in the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this one! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Here we are at Chapter 15! It's unbelievable how quickly I have started to punch out this fic! Amazing all that free time one has when school gets out for the summer. I am really enjoying writing this fic and I assure you all that it will be completed. I try not to start on something I don't intend to finish. If I did, I wouldn't keep the thing posted for so long. Anyways enough mindless talk let's just start!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Treize had left with Lady Une three days ago. They had taken with them only a few of their most trusted guards, some supplies, and a map. They were finally nearing their destination: The Swamps of Ardor.

It was a fire swamp, with occasional geysers shooting off burst of fire. Dark and dreary, the stinking water lay deep within the Forest of Despair. It was said to be haunted by spirits, but Lady Une had made charms for each man to wear around his neck for protection.

At the edge of the swamp, they dismounted from their horses. It was here that they would continue on foot. Leaving one lucky guard to tend to the animals and supplies, Treize ordered the rest of the frightened men to follow him. Lady Une walked by his side silently as they made their way through the muck.

A black hawk flew in front of their path; a sign of bad luck. The guards were growing more frightened by the minute. Treize, however, did not pay any heed to his surroundings. His heart was set on reaching the Island of Desolation; the one place where he could achieve the Powers of Dire.

The resting pace of the Powers had been unknown for many centuries. Heero Yuy had done his work well, when he cast them into hiding. It was no wonder he had picked such a desolate place. No man would ever dare to enter the Swamp, not unless they were Lord Treize. For years, the Warlord searched for the hiding place of the Powers. No written record of where they lay as in existence. It was only by chance that Lady Une stumbled across the Island of Desolation in one of her visions. She had seen Treize obtaining the Powers for himself.

Time passed slowly. A general silence filled the air which was only broken by the fire geysers occasional shootout. Treize looked at the map, then ahead of him. There was a thick, red fog. He looked at Lady Une in question. She simply nodded in response. Treize reached out his hand and touched the fog with his finger tips. He shot them back, quickly, for they burned as if they were on fire.

"The fog contains fire," he stated.

"Do not let your exposed skin touch it!" warned Lady Une as she studied it more closely.

"Quickly," shouted Treize to his men, "put on your riding gloves and cover every inch of your face with your cloaks! Do not let your skin touch the air. Hold on to the person in front of you and follow me!"

They all silently did as they were told, fear growing in their hearts. Was this going to be the way they died?

Covering up, each member of the party held onto each other and stepped into the red mist. Blindly, Treize walked in what he deemed to be a straight line. His skin was growing hotter by the minute. His forehead began to form beads of sweat. _Just a little further, _he thought to himself. He could hear the whimpering of his men behind him. It had to be over soon, when in the world would this blasted fog clear? Finally, after what seemed like hours, Treize could feel a cool breeze settles upon his burning body. Cautiously, he uncovered his face and peered around. The air was clear. Behind him, Treize could see the fiery, red fog.

Lady Une uncovered herself, seeming to be completely unphased by the heat. She looked behind her. They were one man short.

"What happened?" asked Treize.

"He fell, sir, the heat was too much for him," replied one exhausted soldier.

"Leave him," said Treize as he pushed forward.

The swamp was thick. Treize struggled to lift his feet through the muck. Lady Une held tightly onto his soldier so as not to fall. The soldiers stumbled and nearly got stuck. Suddenly, two men screamed. Turning around, Treize sought to see the source of all the commotion. Two of his men had fallen into a deep bog of quicksand. They were sinking quickly.

The remaining soldiers struggled to pull their comrades out. They broken tree branches and held them out to the fallen men. The quicksand was up to their ears and they struggled to keep their faces above the surface. However, despite the efforts of their valiant comrades, the two men slowly sank beneath the surface while Treize and Lady Une looked on.

One soldier looked at the bog in dismay, "Gone…we lost them."

"An unfortunate incident," said Treize with little sympathy. "We must move on."

Unwillingly, the soldiers followed their leader through the mucky waters. Time passed slowly. It was no longer possible to tell what part of the day it was. The swamp was dark and they had been walking for hours. Would they ever reach their destination?

Treize was growing impatient. He ordered a halt and for Lady Une to foresee their destination through one of her visions. Perhaps they were not in the correct place. After ten minutes, Lady Une opened her eyes, smiling,

"Straight ahead only twenty paces."

Running now through the grime, Treize anxiously continued his journey. He was so close now to achieving the most ultimate power! Then, he saw it.

The Island of Desolation loomed before him. It was tiny, only big enough to hold twenty or so people. It stood alone in the swamp, with only a solitary tree to keep it company. But Treize was not paying attention to the tree or the tiny island. His eyes were fixed on the black, glowing orb balanced on a podium in the middle of it.

"The Powers of Dire…" he whispered to himself. Slowly he climbed out of the murky waters and onto the dry land. The black orb called his name. Reaching out a cautious hand, Treize sought to touch it.

"Stop!" cried Lady Une a she snatched his arm back. Treize looked at her sharply. She explained, "Heero Yuy was no fool. He would not leave such a powerful thing unprotected."

"What should I do?"

The sorceress smiled wickedly and looked back at the stumbling soldiers behind her. They had only just made it to the island, weary and beaten. Treize nodded his head in agreement,

"You there," he said pointing to one of them, "fetch me that jewel!"

"Yes sir!" bumbled the poor man as he climbed onto the island. He quickly ran over to the stone podium and stretched out his arms. But, as soon as he touched the black orb, a flash of lightning struck him dead. His cries were silenced quickly.

The other soldiers cried out in fear. Treize cursed out loud, trying to decipher a plan. How could he get to the orb?

Frustration grew in his dark heart. There had to be a way to obtain the Powers of Dire. Heero Yuy had guarded them well for years, but it was time for them to be released into the world once more.

Treize studied the podium upon which the orb floated. Ancient writings were inscribed upon the stone.

"Anne, read the writing to me, quickly!" he ordered.

"_Touch not this black jewel_

_For death it shall bring,_

_Thou shall be struck down _

_ Through the light of the sky,_

_Or the sword of the High King."_

Treize sniffed angrily. The inscription did not help him at all. The Great Heero Yuy had a malicious sense of humor. Peacecraft was dead, no longer capable of killing Treize. He decided to take his chances with the lightning. He turned to Lady Une.

"How did you see me, gaining the Powers?"

"You simply picked up the bauble, my Lord, unharmed."

"How in the gods…" started Treize.

"I am glad that you asked," replied a deep voice from behind him.

All in the party, stopped, and turned around. A purely spiritual being stood before them. He was dark, clad in clothes blacker than the darkest night. A smirk was on his face which contained godlike features.

"Who are you?" asked Treize.

"A visitor from the underworld; you may call me Rhapsody."

Eyes wide, all stared at the god. It was rare that the gods appeared to mortal men. Now, Rhapsody appeared before Lord Treize. Treize bowed in respect, the others followed suit.

"I can help you gain the Powers of Dire," said the god as he walked towards Treize. The warlord watched him carefully. Treize was suspicious,

"Why do you seek to help me when you desire the Power for yourself? Can you not just as easily take the powers?"

Rhapsody smiled, "You are clever Treize, and I have always thought so about you. To answer your question, no, I do not wish to gain the powers for myself."

"Again, why should you help me?"

"Because if you were to gain the powers, you would be doing me a huge favor," smirked the god.

"I do not understand…" replied Treize.

"Let me explain, should you obtain the Powers of Dire, you would surely defeat the last defending forces of Mythica. You would take over the land in all your power, no happiness, no life, just an almighty power for you to control."

"Go on," muttered Treize.

"The Guardians will die if this happens, which also means that you would have eliminated the only beings that could ever pose a threat to you. I particularly hate them myself."

"That is the favor I am doing for you, destroying the Guardians?"

"Yes, quite simple actually!" exclaimed Rhapsody clapping his hands together. "And I shall ask for nothing in return from you. Just of course that you should make occasional sacrifices to me perhaps. Do we have a deal?"

Treize looked at the god's outstretched hand. He contemplated the situation for a moment. He was willing to do anything to receive the Powers of Dire, if this was the only way, then so be it. Treize shook his hand.

"Splendid!" cried the god of the underworld. "Now, I give to you the Powers of Dire!" The god pointed towards the glowing black orb. "Go ahead and touch it, you will be unharmed."

Questioningly, Treize looked at the god in distrust, "Why do you not obtain the powers for yourself?"

"Because the Powers were created to be used by a mortal man, not by the gods. Go ahead! I assure you the bauble is perfectly safe! You are under my protection!"

Treize began to slowly walk towards the stone podium. Doubt soared through his head, but will and determination drove him onward. He was within an arms reach. Cautiously, Treize stretched out his hands and touched the bauble with closed eyes. A moment passed as held picked up the glowing orb. In that moment, Treize was transformed. A bright dark light flashed and his body was enclosed in it. Lady Une started forward, fearful for her Lord's safety. The other soldiers cowered back in fear. Then, the light was gone.

Treize stood there with the now, blank orb in his hands. His clothing was now the black color that had once belonged to the bauble. He smiled wickedly and Lady Une breathed a sigh of relief. Rhapsody smiled viciously, then, disappeared into thin air.

**{-}**

Relena had just spent two enchanting days at Martin's cottage. Having never been outside the kingdom before, the young woman found herself seeking out new adventures each day. She threw aside all thoughts of royalty and manners, enjoying her new found freedom. It was almost as if she had just decided to take a holiday instead of fleeing the city for her own safety.

Relena quickly made friends with the girl Hilde. The two spent the majority of their time together while the men trained for battle. Hilde taught Relena how to do all the chores involved in a cottage. After Martin's return to the city to help Quatre and Wufei, the two girls took it upon themselves to keep his little cottage nice and neat. They dusted, washed the dishes, swept the floors, and even scrubbed the walls. Relena organized the Wizard's herbs in a more orderly fashion, while Hilde tended to his vegetable garden. Hilde had also taught Relena how to milk a cow! It was now Relena's favorite task. She sat in the small stable and leaned her head against the cow's warm belly. For a while, she felt as if she was just a simple dairy maid, no worries at all.

At night, the three women remained in the cottage while the men slept outside under the canopy of the trees. Relena would lay awake listening to the sounds of the forest. It was the most wonderful thing in the world to her. She was close to nature, closer to the earth. She liked it that way.

Before she knew it, five days had passed. When Noin finally made stated this fact in front of her, Relena felt ashamed for having so quickly forgotten the duties she was meant to uphold. Ashamed, she went for a walk. Of course she was not allowed to journey out by herself so Heero had to accompany her. He was a silent companion, which was what Relena needed. She had to have time to think over the next step and what was to be done. After a while, she sat on a rock to contemplate her decisions. Heero leaned on a nearby tree, watching her every move.

She was quite aware of his silent presence. It made her somewhat nervous to be with him alone, but given the situation she had no choice. Part of her was beginning to secretly long for more time to be alone with him. Heero was such a mystery to her. Quiet and attentive, but never choosing to speak out or perform any unnecessary actions. Again, question that lingered in the back of her mind distracted her from what she had really come here to think about. Discovering that there was no point to sit in silence with him, Relena tried to strike up a conversation,

"Heero, does Martin know who the High King is?"

"Only what information he was given by the Lady of the Spring."

"The Lady of the Spring? Do you mean the Guardian of Water?" Relena asked amazed.

"Yes, it was she who sent us on this mission," stated Heero solemnly.

"Did she give you all the armor? It must be magical for I have never seen anything like it."

"Yes, she did."

"Did she teach you how to fight? Or for that matter, did the gods teach you how to fight?"

Heero looked at her quizzically, "The gods? Relena, this is not some kind of fairy tale. We are but ordinary men."

She looked down, somewhat embarrassed by her curiosity, "I am sorry. I guess I just always imagined things like this happening in the stories I used to read. Never in my life did I ever think they would really happen. I know this is not a fairy tale, Heero."

She smiled slightly then continued, "Of course, you have to admit that there are certain elements that are extremely fantastical."

"Hn," was his only reply.

For a long while they were silent. Again, the questions danced around in her head.

"Heero, where did you get your name?"

He did not answer her. He simply remained silent as a stone leaning against the tree. Relena sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Why was he so offended by his past? Was it so shameful?

"Martin named me."

Relena turned around sharply. Had he just answered her? Yes, he did and he was still speaking,

"Martin found me and named me. He said Heero Yuy was a suitable name."

"It is a wonderful name," said Relena shyly. "What do you mean when you say Martin found you? Were you orphaned?"

"I was injured, shot by a poisonous arrow. Martin healed me and saved my life. I am forever in his debt."

"I see," she replied, still puzzled over his answers. He jumped over the majority of her questions as if she had never asked them. She continued though wishing to find out more, "Before you met Martin, who were you?"

Heero's eyes grew distant and he glared at her, "I was no one." He walked away. Flustering slightly, Relena followed.

**{-}**

Martin sat in the study along with Wufei and Quatre. He had just arrived back after seeing to Relena's safe journey. While at home, the wizard collected a few personal items to aid him in his quest.

"What do you have to report young Master Winner?"

"Everything is fine. The people believe Relena is here and well. It is just thought that she has secluded herself somewhere in the palace to avoid any more assassination attempts. Even members of the royal court believe our story," said the young blonde haired man cheerfully.

"Very well, I am glad to here at least a little bit of good news, now, onto business. It is my belief that Treize wishes to lead an open assault upon the last rebel city in Mythica. When this attack will be, I do not know. It could be a matter of days; it could be a matter of weeks. We have little time. The men in the army are weary and the farmers and peasants who have volunteered are weak. Most have absolutely no training as soldier's whatsoever. This being the case, we will not last long against Treize's trained warriors."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Wufei.

"I suggest that we dispatch some sort of training program. Everyday there will be exercises. Every man or boy who has chosen to take up arms will report to the soldier's barracks to be properly equipped and trained. We will not send out our men to be slaughtered like animals. They want to fight to defend their lives so we shall teach them to fight."

The two men nodded their heads in agreement. Martin continued,

"Wufei, I know the ways of your people and I know their methods of fighting. In my mind, it will be the quickest way to train the men. If you will, I am asking you to take charge in the training. The ancient ways of your people will be useful and I assure you that the men will honor them on the battlefield."

Wufei bowed in deep respect, "It would be an honor to serve my people so justly. I only wish to do a job well done. However, I assure you that I will need much time and much concentration to uphold such a task…it is not easy."

"I will do the best I can to help you," piped in Quatre.

Wufei nodded in acknowledgement. Martin also agreed.

"In time," said the wizard, "we will know more of Treize's plans. But until then, Relena remains safe at my home under Heero, Duo, and Trowa's protection."

**{-}**

Hilde screamed as Duo lunged at her. He grabbed tightly onto her waist and lifted her up into the air.

"Hilde, you're supposed to do it now!"

"Now?" she cried as she struggled with him.

"Yes! What if some attacker took hold of you and you just let them carry you off or kill you?"

Without further word, Hilde swung her elbow sharply into Duo's ribs. He grunted slightly, clutching his side and dropping her to the ground. Hilde looked at him, somewhat shocked at herself.

"Was that correct? Did I do it right?"

"Yeah," gasped Duo as he held his side breathing heavily. "You…you have…perfect technique."

Relena laughed and Trowa grinned slightly. Heero watched with a smirk while Noin smiled. For the past few minutes, Duo had decided it was important for Relena to learn some self-defense moves; given the number of times she had been attacked. Hilde had willingly agreed to volunteer when the princess was reluctant.

"See, Relena, it's not so bad. It's actually kind of fun beating Duo up! You should try it!" cried Hilde enthusiastically.

"I'm not so sure…" said Relena.

"Relena, it's important for you to know how to defend yourself," stated Heero.

"Heero's right," said Trowa, "if we should not be able to come to your aid right away, you will need to at least put up a fight."

"Take the move I just showed Hilde," said Duo proudly, "any one who tries to attack her now will at least go away with a few bruised ribs."

"I don't know," said Relena. "I'm really not all that strong."

"Strength has nothing to do with it," stated Noin. She walked over to stand in front of the young woman. "Physical strength may be a factor, but there is also strength in your blood. Once your heart starts beating, you can do anything you want to. Observe," said the woman as she stood in front of Duo. She nodded her head. Duo grabbed her waist and picked her up in the same manner he had with Hilde. However, much to Duo's dismay, he received more than a small blow to the ribs. In a quick motion, Noin grabbed Duo's left arm with both hands, twisted it tightly, lifted him up into the air, where he flipped, and managed to land roughly on his back.

The braided haired man looked up blankly. Hilde rushed over to kneel by his side, while the others stared dumbfounded. Noin dusted off her hands and walked over to Relena.

"That, Relena, is how a woman defends herself." Noin walked away into the cottage.

"By the gods," said Duo as he struggled to get up. "Where did she learn that?"

Relena simply shrugged her shoulders. Heero got a suspicious look in his eyes after Noin had walked into the cottage.

"Well," continued Duo as Hilde helped him to his feet, "Relena, I think it's your turn."

"I really don't think I could do what Lucrezia just did."

"Just do what I taught Hilde then. Come on, you have to learn sometime!"

"I'll help you," said Heero as he got up from his seat next to Trowa.

Relena stared after him for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Heero looked at her, his gaze demanding that she get up and stand next to him. So she did so and walked directly in front of him.

"Now," he said quietly. "When I grab you, hold your left wrist with your right hand…like this,' he said as he showed her. She imitated his gesture, watching carefully. "Next, bring your left arm forward and then quickly draw it backwards as hard as you can." They practiced the motion a couple of times until she had gotten the hang of it. "Good," said Heero. "Now let's try it."

He gently spun her around and grabbed her waist. Relena blushed slightly upon the position of his hands. She certainly did not feel ay danger, she just felt, well, safe. He picked her up slightly and began to walk backwards, just as if he were abducting her. "Now!" shouted Duo. Relena did as she was told, and completed the elbowing motion in a swift hit. Heero grunted slightly and dropped her.

Relena turned around sharply and looked at him. He was still standing, unlike Duo who had fallen to the ground. Had she done it incorrectly?

"Heero, what did I do wrong?" she asked in dismay.

"Nothing!" replied Duo cheerfully, "You did everything perfectly. It's just that Heero can take more of a punch than I can!"

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked.

He simply shook his head no.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on giving self-defense lessons to Relena. The more they taught her, the more the princess decided that it really was necessary. Heero taught her several kicks and punches, Duo taught her and Hilde a little bit of swordplay, while Trowa gave them a few lessons a knife throwing. The three young men were about to go into shooting the crossbow, but Relena made it well known when she hit the center of the bull's-eye each time, that she had already had many lessons in the subject.

"Where did you learn that!" exclaimed Duo.

"I saw a picture of it in one of the stories father was reading to me when I was younger. I made him let me take lessons with the master archer ever since."

She looked at the expressions on the three young men's faces and laughed.

**AN: How did you like it? Pretty eventful chapter; please pay attention to some of the tings that were said. Next chapter will be out shortly. I promise once more, more Heero and Relena interaction, along with a perhaps somewhat complicated twist. You never know with me behind the keyboard! Please send comments! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hooray another chapter to look forward too! Oh yes, this chapter will have a twist! I promise that you will all just _love_ it! It could be the chapter you were all waiting for…maybe. Well enough with that, onto the story!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

That night, Heero lay awake under the canopy of the trees. He could hear Trowa moving about in the tree next to him. The gypsy preferred the comfort of its branches. Heero could also hear Duo's soft snores just a few feet away.

Despite the beautiful night, his heart was troubled. Yes, Heero was actually starting to believe he had one. He felt so strange being so close to these people. They acted like his companions, like real friends. If only he knew how to react around them. He even found himself opening up more, especially to Relena. The other day he had told her how he got his name. Heero had never mentioned the subject to anyone before, not even his four fellow warriors. Why had he told Relena?

She puzzled him greatly. Earlier that day, when they had been showing her self-defense moves, Duo offered to demonstrate with Hilde. He had grabbed the servant girl by the waist. When it came Relena's turn to do the same, Heero found himself grabbing her in the same fashion Duo had held Hilde. Why did it bother him that another man should touch her, even if it was just Duo?

He rolled over on his side, the emotions twirling about in his head. What was wrong with him? Why should a girl make him feel so…different? No, that was not the right word. Heero sighed. For once in his life, he could find no answer for himself.

The sound of the cottage door opening caused him to freeze. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Small, quiet footsteps padded across the soft ground. They were approaching him. Heero tried to steady his breathing as she knelt down next to him. He could tell by her scent that it was Relena. He noticed that she always managed to smell like a rose. Something soft grazed his cheek; it was a hand, Relena's hand. He nearly froze at the gesture. What was she doing?

As if she sensed his insecurity, Relena pulled her hand away quickly. He heard her sigh and stand up. Her soft footsteps padded across the ground once more, but to Heero's surprise, she did not return to the cottage. Opening his eyes, Heero looked around carefully.

She stood there, under the trees, her small form silhouetted in the moonlight. All at once she took his breath away, just as she did that night on the balcony. What was it about her presence? Did she too possess some kind of mysterious power? No, she was just Relena, an ordinary woman, just as himself. It was like Martin had said; women do have a strange effect upon men.

"What are you doing?" he heard himself asking suddenly. His tone sounded much harsher than what it should have been. The poor girl jumped at his voice.

"Heero…I didn't know you were awake," she replied shakily.

"Why are you out of the cottage?" he somewhat demanded.

"I couldn't sleep and I just kept thinking about how beautiful of a night it was, that is all."

"Hn," he sniffed.

"Did you ever wish that you were someone else Heero; a different person in this world perhaps?"

"You are who you are," he said curtly.

"Oh I understand that all very well," she replied. "But don't you sometimes wish for life to be easier or simpler? I love the way it is out here in the forest, so peaceful and simple. I sometimes find myself wanting to be a dairy maid or perhaps a servant girl. Things just seem like they would be less complicated."

"It wouldn't change anything, Relena."

"What do you mean?" she asked startled.

"Things will always be complicated. No matter what station you are in life. Do you think life was any easier for Duo or Hilde? What about Trowa as a gypsy? Open your eyes Relena, it is difficult all over, not just for people who are born into power."

She stared at him shocked. She felt foolish and ashamed. How dare he? She was just imagining things. Need he make her feel guilty over her imagination? Tears threatened to pour out from her eyes. He was staring at her harshly. She had not meant any harm by the comment.

"I am sorry if I offended you in any way, Heero. But, must you always be so cruel to me?"

She turned and walked back inside, not wanting him to see her red eyes. Heero stared after her.

**{-}**

The next morning, Relena seemed to have forgotten everything. She was cheerful and smiling. Heero tried to ignore her throughout the day. His encounter with her the previous night had left him angry. Did she really need to remind him of how empty he was? Yes, even he was aware of the fact that he was a monster, but must everyone point it out. He was only trying to make a logical point last night, nothing more.

Duo noticed his stoic friend's glare as they trained. The braided boy grinned goofily.

"What's wrong Heero? Did you and the princess have a little quarrel?"

"Duo…" warned Trowa.

"That is none of your business," snarled Heero as he struck out with his sword against a straw dummy they had designed for training.

"Look," smiled Duo, "I'm not trying to pry into you and your lover's business; I am just trying to help you. You see women are complicated, and sometimes it helps to talk about things…"

"She is not my lover!" snapped Heero.

Duo frowned, "Oh come on! Anyone can see that you have eyes for her!"

"Hn," grunted Heero as he continued training.

"Duo, just let it be," said Trowa quietly.

But, Duo persisted even more. "Heero, can't you see that Relena is crazy about you? I mean you wouldn't want to have a beautiful queen to be yours someday? All I'm saying is look at her. You can tell that she was taken with you the moment you two met."

"That's enough, Duo. This is the end of this conversation."

"Fine, suit yourself, but one day Heero Yuy, you will think otherwise."

The conversation ended there. The boys continued on with their training. An hour later, Trowa found himself teaching Duo a back flip. Trowa grimaced again and again as the cheerful man landed on his rear end instead of his feet. However, Duo was an avid learner and soon enough he was beginning to get the hang of it.

"This isn't so bad, and it will come in handy!" exclaimed Duo as he flipped through the air with grace. When he landed perfectly for the first time without falling, Trowa clapped his hands together.

"You are an excellent pupil," said Trowa quietly.

"Well, I only pick the best teachers around," Duo grinned as he performed another flip. After he had landed he stood up to look around. "Hilde! Where are you going?" he exclaimed as he saw the three women heading off into the forest. This statement caused Trowa and Heero to look in their direction.

"Just out for a little walk, why?" answered the young woman.

Duo jogged over to meet them, "You can't go out by yourselves! What if something was to happen and we aren't there to protect you!"

Relena butted in, "We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Besides, we won't be gone for long. I only wish to get away from this cottage a little while. Besides, I want to pick some wildflowers for a balm I am making."

Heero walked up, "Relena, I refuse to let you go unattended. I'm going with you."

"Heero, Lucrezia will take care of me and Hilde also. Do not think us so weak." She glared at him, challenging him to say more to her.

Heero narrowed his Prussian eyes, "Fine, go ahead and go, but don't cry to me if you get hurt."

Relena turned on her heel and walked off without a word, Hilde and Noin on her tail.

Heero crossed his arms as he watched them leave. Trowa came up and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine with Noin, you will see," said the gypsy.

"She is nothing but a stubborn girl," growled Heero as he went back to his training.

Duo looked at Trowa with a grin.

"What?" asked Trowa.

"Trowa, I think our Heero is in love."

Trowa shook his head and walked away.

**{-}**

Wufei yelled at his troops. They were lazy and in terrible shape. He was unsure of himself. How would he be able to pull them together within a matter of days? He walked through the ranks of men, shouting at the top of his lungs,

"A true warrior does not know pain! He does not understand the meaning of defeat! A true warrior accepts the fact that death is just another obstacle to conquer, not something to be feared. Do not fear death! If you do, then do not stand here in this army!"

The men were silent. Some shuffled their feet slightly, but stood to attention when Wufei's sharp gaze fell upon them.

"How badly do you want to fight?" continued the oriental man. "That is the question you must ask yourselves, for you do not fight right now for a king, nor do you fight for the property of a piece of land. You are not going to fight to follow a feudal lord!"

Wufei jumped up onto a box and unsheathed his katana. The men moved back fearfully.

"I fight," said Wufei, "to avenge my family and to avenge the families in all of Mythica who have suffered. I fight to free my land from the tyranny that has taken hold of it! Do not fight for your own selfish reasons, but for the good of all of Mythica!"

He raised the katana above his head. Looking up into the sun he wished a blessing upon them,

"I ask that Cairo, the Guardian of fire, and of the sun, protect you in all your battles! May the Lady of the Spring give you strength! I ask that Celeste, Guardian and daughter of the earth, grant you wisdom, and that Mathis, ruler of the sky bestow upon you honor."

Each soldier bowed his head deeply. Wufei continued when he saw hope glimmer in their eyes,

"Lastly, I ask that the Guardian of my own people, the Dragon, give you courage. We shall fight together and we shall fight as one. We shall fight for Mythica!"

A cheer rose from the crowd of men. Wufei lowered his katana and whispered under his breath, "For you my brother."

A hand gently touched him on the shoulder. Wufei looked over to see Quatre. The blonde haired man spoke softly,

"For all of our brothers."

Wufei nodded his head and smirked.

**{-}**

The three women approached the destination that Hilde had spotted earlier that week: a beautiful waterfall that ran through the river. Relena gasped at the magnificent sight. Never in her life had she ever seen such beauty. It was breathtaking as the water ran over the falls. Secretly, Relena wished that Heero and the others could be there to share the view with them.

"Relena, come on!" shouted Hilde as she and Noin began to climb down to the river bank.

Relena followed behind them. She smiled. Hilde had the ability to make everyone enjoy themselves. Noin was smiling as she reached out her hands and touched the clear blue water. Hilde laughed as she splashed the woman. Noin responded by splashing more water on Hilde. Soon, an all out fight ensued. Relena laughed at them, then, turned her gaze to the waterfall. She noticed an open ledge behind the cascading water. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Relena decided to investigate.

She made her way over to the ledge. It was quite a jump from the bank to the ledge, but Relena would not be beaten. She backed up and started with a run. In a graceful leap, Relena made her way over the water and onto the rock platform. Relena smiled at her efforts. The roar of the falls echoed in her ears. The water fell right before her eyes and she could feel mist spraying lightly on her body.

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to face a small entrance to a cave. A light burned brightly within it. She began to walk towards it, as if entranced, reaching out her hand…

Meanwhile…

Noin could not recall the last time she had ever done anything so childish. If Zechs saw her now, he would probably be ashamed of the way she was acting. But she was changing; even she was willing to admit it. The people she had come to know were truly a different breed of people. They enjoyed living life to its fullest, something she had not done in years. The more she though about it, the more Noin understood that she had felt trapped under Lord Treize's services. Was it right for her to feel this way? Was she betraying the on she loved?

This thought made Noin stop. Hilde looked at her curiously, but soon shrugged it off as she stood up to wipe off her dampened clothes. Noin sighed. What was she becoming? Suddenly a thought popped into her head. She turned to look at Hilde,

"Where is Relena?"

Hilde looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Relena!" cried Hilde.

Noin rose to her feet, "Relena!"

The two women began a frantic search around the bank. Finding nothing, they looked at each other in fear.

"Quickly," said Noin, "run back to the cottage and get the others. I will stay here and keep looking!"

Hilde nodded and ran as quick as her legs would carry her. _Heero will be furious,_ thought Hilde as she continued on her journey.

**{-}**

Heero was agitated. He could feel that something was amiss. He paced around the cottage repeatedly. It had been nearly an hour since Relena, Hilde, and Noin had left. Should he worry so much? Perhaps everything was fine. No, he shook his head, something was wrong he could sense it.

A few minutes later, a shouting voice confirmed his suspicions. Heero ran outside. It was Hilde.

"Heero!" she shouted.

"What's happened?" asked Duo.

"Relena's disappeared! We looked and looked but she's nowhere to be found. Noin is still looking for her right now."

"Why did you let her out of your sight?" snapped Heero as he grabbed his sword.

"She was there one minute and the next she was gone! It was an accident…"

"Where were you," he interrupted.

"By the falls at the river bank, we thought that…"

But Heero didn't let her finish. He was already well on his way with a panting Hilde, Duo, and Trowa on his heels. Minutes later he arrived to see Noin searching the river furiously. Heero ran up to the woman.

"Where did you last see her?"

Noin pointed, "Over there on the west side of the bank, by the rocks."

Heero nodded and ran over there. The others followed. Gently, the warrior knelt to the ground searching. He found the soft marks of her slippers and began to follow their path. They led to the waterfall…

**{-}**

Relena felt herself falling. She was in a dark place, the light was gone. She landed on the ground roughly. Rolling over on her side she grunted. Peering through the dark, she found that she could see nothing at all. Scared she tried to calm herself.

Suddenly, the light came again. She gazed at it in wonder. Bright and sparkling like a rainbow, it came towards her. All at once, Relena felt her fear leave her body. The glowing orb drew itself closer. Cautiously, Relena stretched out her hand to touch it. Her fingertips grazed its smooth surface, and all at once it shone brightly and the dark place she was lighted in the brilliance of the sun.

Shielding her eyes, Relena struggled to look in front of her, there was someone standing there. Blinking, Relena gazed up at the person and gasped. It was a handsome man, with hair gold like honey. His eyes were a vivid green and his handsome features seemed unreal. She gasped at the sight of him. He stared down at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Relena rose to her feet slowly, "I am…Relena."

"What are you doing here all the way in this cave?"

"I…I saw a light. It moved in the air all by itself. I followed it."

The man laughed, "You followed the bauble."

"What is a bauble?"

"A magical light created by the Fairies. It flies with a will of its own and is sure to never burn out, even in the darkest cavern such as this."

Relena looked at the same light she saw floated into the man's hand. He cupped it gently, then, threw it up in the air again to let it roam around.

Relena smiled, "It's beautiful."

"Yes," replied the man, "you are."

She looked at him, quite shocked and blushed. He took her hand and kissed it, then, bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anton. I reside in this part of the forest."

"Nice to meet you," she said shyly.

"What is a young woman, such as you, doing out here all alone?"

Relena mentally slapped herself, "Oh but I am not alone! I have friends by the river bank, near the falls. They are probably worried about me!"

He laughed, "Fear not, I shall escort you back to your friends at once. Allow me," he said as he took her arm into his. She looked at him wryly before she slowly followed him.

**{-}**

"She's gone beneath the falls," stated Heero. "We'll have to jump onto that ledge."

"What in the world was she doing?" asked Hilde out loud. They were all wondering the same question.

Heero stood and nodded for Trowa to go ahead and make the jump. Just as the acrobat was about to make the leap, a startled Relena emerged from the dark ledge, her arm guided by an unknown man. Immediately, Heero drew his sword, Trowa his daggers, Noin her crossbow, while Duo shoved Hilde behind him and pulled out his scythe.

Relena looked slightly startled at their reaction, but soon smiled and turned to Anton.

"Thank you so much for showing me the way back," she said sweetly.

Confused, the others lowered their weapons. Heero glared at the man whom she was addressing. Relena turned and addressed her friends.

"Everyone, this is Anton. He helped me."

Anton nodded to everyone. Hen then spoke, "I found Relena somewhat stranded. I felt it was my duty, as a gentleman, to escort her back to her party." He smiled.

Duo shrugged his shoulders, "Well you seem like an alright guy to me!" Hilde jabbed him with her elbow. Duo cried out, "What? He does!"

Anton flashed another rather brilliant smile. "I see that you are cautious with whom you trust. Please let me assure you that all is well. I do not follow Lord Treize nor do I approve of his methods."

He helped Relena jump over to the bank to stand with the companions. He continued, "If you would like, I can lead you to my home. It is just on top of the falls. It is a sort of a safe haven for refugees of the wars. I invite you to feast with me and my other guests. I assure you it will be entertaining."

Before anyone else could reply, Relena looked at each of them. She could certainly not turn down the offer, not after his courtesy manners.

"We…we would love to attend," she said.

"Very well," said Anton, "follow me."

The group followed the man into the forest and up a hill. They walked in silence, for the most part, wondering where their destination should lead them. Heero walked beside Relena, making sure she wouldn't leave his sight.

"Heero?" she asked timidly.

"Hn."

"Are you angry with me?"

He stopped to look at her, "You acted foolishly letting everyone believe you were in danger."

"I am sorry I didn't know; it all happened so quickly. Besides, I wasn't in danger at all, Anton helped me."

"That's not the point, Relena. Did you ever stop to think of what might have happened if he wasn't there?"

She stared at him for a moment, turning her sapphire gaze to the ground. "I am sorry, I promise to never let it happen again."

Heero looked at her sternly, "Relena, I only care what happens to you. My mission is to protect you. You have to allow me to do that."

"A mission, is that all I am to you?" she demanded sadly, her gaze still on the ground.

He studied her closely. What was she getting at? Where was this entire conversation leading? Heero gazed ahead of him. The others had already outdistanced themselves.

"Come on, Relena, we are falling behind."

**{-}**

Anton's haven was the most spectacular place anyone had ever seen. They had to cross the river on a ferry first, then, walk a little ways longer into the forest, but suddenly there it was. Under a beautiful wood archway covered with flowers they entered. Each member of the party gazed in wonder. It was not a simple home they had come to visit, but an entire community full of people! Not, just people though, there were also pixies and animals, and other sort of magic folk that were rare to the human eye in Mythica.

"This is my home," explained Anton as he led them.

"What is this place?" asked Hilde in wonder.

"A safe haven for those who were once threatened by Lord Treize," said Anton, "Somehow, the people or creatures found their way to me to seek shelter from Treize's tyranny."

"There are so many of them," gasped Relena. "It reminds me very much of the city; how all the refugees sought a place to hide from the War."

"Yes, well, there are many more," said Anton gravely.

He led them to a building. When they entered, they were amazed to see row after row of hospital beds. However, very few of them were filled. Anton made his way over to one of the occupied beds. It was a young girl, no older than seven, who lay with a heavy bandage around her stomach.

"What happened to her?" asked Trowa.

"She was just brought to me yesterday. Her village was destroyed and she was the sole survivor. Both her parents were killed. She was brought to me by her dog. You see, animals have a sort of sixth sense about this place. They are my most beloved friends and tell me everything. Her injuries are great, but she will live thanks to him," smiled Anton as he pointed to a yellow dog on the other side of the bed. The animal was lying down with his head in his paws. "I assured him that she would be well, but he has insisted on staying by her side."

They left the girl's bedside and walked outside once more. The group watched as the people of Anton's haven walked along merrily as if there was not a care in the world. Everyone seemed to help everyone else out, even the tiny pixies. Relena laughed as a pink pixie flew about her face. The creature looked at her curiously, then, flew away.

"Anton," began Relena, "have you healed all these people?"

"Yes," he answered. "They all find their way to me somehow, no matter how painful their injuries. Most of them do not even know the path they follow. It is just something within them that keeps telling their hearts to travel in my direction."

"But how do you manage to cure even the slightest injuries without supplies?" questioned Hilde. "It cannot be easy to gain access to supplies from here!"

"That is my little secret, but since you ask, I shall share it with you," he winked. "You see, when I was a child, I was orphaned when my village was plundered in a raid. Both my parents were killed and I had no where to go, being only of two years. However, I was saved by a creature so beautiful and fair that I cannot even begin to describe her to you. Her name was Celeste, a fairy in Queen Laetitia of Alderon's court."

"A fairy? But the fair-folk are rarely seen among the mortals!" exclaimed Duo.

"You are correct," smiled Anton, "they are fearful that mortals will give away their many secrets or seek to pluck their beautiful wings for money. But Celeste, seeing how I was no older than a babe, took me in. Being so young, I would never have any recollection of my parents nor would I be able to tell anyone of where I was being taken. Celeste raised me and I grew into what you see today. However, when it came time for me to go out on my own, I became hesitant. You see, really, I am of no station in life. I am a simple man with simple needs. Celeste knew of my dilemma and gave me special herbs, spices, and other healing remedies in order to help people. She knew I wanted to be useful to the world. So here I am, in my own little paradise, waiting for my next patient."

**{-}**

That night, Trowa Duo, and Heero, conversed with each other before the feast.

"Could it be possible that we were blind at first to realize it?" asked Trowa.

"No, I think we all knew we were thinking the same thing," replied Heero.

"We have to get word to Martin, there is no doubt beyond my mind," continued the gypsy.

"It has to be!" exclaimed Duo. "It's everything we were told it would be!"

"Yes," said Heero quietly, "it is."

"I will go, first thing in the morning to give word to Martin. Until then, I suggest we be careful of whom we share this news with," warned Trowa.

"Should we tell Relena?" asked Duo.

They were silent for a moment, thinking. "I will tell her," Heero decided quietly. "We told her we would tell her if the time came. She will be silent upon the matter."

"I agree," nodded Trowa.

Duo shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it, and we stumbled upon the answer we've been looking for without even looking! Do you think it is true?"

"Yes," replied Heero, "Anton is the future High King of Mythica."

**{-}**

**AN: The High King has been revealed! Gasp! Now what will happen to the future of Mythica? Will Lord Treize destroy our heroes? Will Heero and Relena ever be together, or will Anton capture Relena's heart? All this and more in the next exciting chapter! LOL! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please email me with comments and reviews! The next chapter will be out shortly! Email: **


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, now this could be another chapter that you have all been waiting for! Who knows, right? LOL! Anyways I hope you liked the last chapter. If you did, you will love this one. By the way, I think a lot of you were really tricked out when I revealed the High King to you. Don't worry; all will be explained here!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Anton's feast was a merry one. There was dancing, accompanied by the music of a fiddle, mandolin and guitar. All in the haven danced without a care in the world while the night went on. Duo twirled Hilde about the grass, while Relena shared a few dances with Anton. Trowa even asked Noin for a few songs. Heero was the only one who stood and watched from the shadows. He narrowed his Prussian eyes as Anton grabbed Relena around the waist and spun her. The princess seemed quite flustered and out of breath, but she laughed in spite of it all. Heero swore he saw the girl looking around from time to time, as if she were searching for someone. The warrior growled and sunk behind the shadows of a tree.

Relena, although she was enjoying herself, was quite aware of Anton's advances towards her. He was handsome, godlike for all she could say, and intelligent. He spoke softly to her, telling her how beautiful she looked in the moonlight and how wonderful of a dancer she was. She smiled at his kind manner. He was certainly everything a woman could ever hope for. So why was she so distraught?

From time to time, she found herself looking for Heero. However, the stoic soldier was nowhere to be found. After several dances, Anton excused himself politely to check on some of his patients. Relena shared a dance with Trowa. The usually silent man sensed her insecurity.

"He troubles you," he said quietly.

Relena looked at him sharply, "Who?"

"Heero."

Relena sighed, "I suppose so. He is just one big mystery to me."

"He is a mystery to all of us."

"Trowa, do you know anything about Heero before Martin found him? I know all about your life before the war, along with Quatre, Duo, and even Wufei. But, Heero's past is nothing but a shadow."

"I am sorry to say that neither of us knows anything at all," Trowa said quietly, "except for the fact that he suffered greatly."

"That must be why is so cold," said Relena sadly, "how can anyone be that cold? How can anyone be so full of hate?"

"A painful past can do that to you."

Relena nodded and thought she saw a glimmer of Prussian blue eyes watching her from the shadows of a tree. Trowa, sensing whom she had seen, looked over in the same direction. Suddenly, the eyes disappeared just as quickly as they had been seen.

"Go to him," Trowa commanded quietly.

Relena looked at the gypsy somewhat fearfully. "I don't think it would be wise. He is already upset with me as it is and…"

"Relena," Trowa interrupted, "it is clear to see that the man you really wish to be dancing with is Heero."

"He will not dance with me."

"He will, he just has yet to see it."

Relena's heart leapt a little and she nodded. Trowa released her from his arms and gently led her away from the rest of the dancers. Thanking him for the dance, Relena made her way into the shadows of the trees by herself.

Heero had been watching her every move. When he noticed her coming in his direction, he began to walk away to hide once more. Something made him stop though. What was he running from? He had never run from anything in his entire life, and here he was running from a girl! Becoming agitated at the thought, Heero whirled around to come face to face with Relena.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

She looked somewhat stricken, but her eyes grew sharp and she held her ground, "To speak with you."

"About what?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why you are standing here by yourself when everyone else is enjoying themselves."

"I do not wish to take part, that is all," he said as he began to walk away. He heard her small footsteps following him though.

"Why do you insist on secluding yourself from the rest of the world?" she demanded suddenly.

Heero spun around sharply, "Why do you insist upon prying into my personal business?"

They glared at each other for a moment, then, Relena spoke, "I only wish to help you Heero. But, every time I begin to get close, you push me away. Any time anyone tries to get close, you push them away. Do you like to torture yourself?"

"You know nothing about me."

"I would if you would only tell me something!" she exclaimed. "Heero, I know your past was a painful one, we all know that, but what could you have done that should make you torment yourself so much? Do you believe it is so horrible that you must go to the depths of hell, where Rhapsody awaits you?"

Heero looked at her sternly, "You know nothing of hell, Relena."

She looked at him sadly, her eyes tearing up slightly. She shook her head, "What happened to you Heero Yuy? What happened to make you so cold?"

He wouldn't look at her. It was too difficult for him to talk about. Why was he so distrustful when Martin had told him to trust Relena most of all? These thoughts flowed through his mind as she stared at him. Again, he heard her voice,

"Heero?"

He looked at her now, unsure of what she was going to ask.

"If you are not going to talk to me, please dance with me."

She held out her hand. Heero looked at her quizzically, but something in his mind told him to take her hand.

To his surprise, she did not lead him back to where the others were dancing. She simply put her arms around him and began to move. The music could be clearly heard from where they were standing in the forest. The fiddle played a slow melody and Heero began to follow her steps in a simple waltz. Their eyes were locked with one another the entire time. Heero began to feel the music engulf him, and suddenly, he was no longer in Mythica, but in a totally different world with Relena. Both of them were barely aware of the steps they were taking, they simply danced smoothly to the fiddle as it strung out the lovely melody.

He drew her body closer to his, unknowingly. He noticed how beautifully her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Spinning her away from him, Heero caught Relena as she came back towards him once more. At that moment, time stopped. They ceased their movements and looked deep into each other's eyes. Relena felt transfixed, unable to take her gaze off him. Heero felt himself drawing closer to her body.

Whatever magic was in the air at that time and that place, took hold of them. Heero's heart tugged in his chest as he drew closer and closer to her face. Relena gasped softly when their lips met for the first time. It was an innocent kiss, passionate and not too long. Heero discovered he liked the feel of her lips against his. It was all so strange to him and so emotional. When the kiss was broken, Relena stared at him in wonder.

Heero found himself falling. What had just happened? Did he just do what he thought he did? She looked befuddled.

"I am sorry Relena," was all he could say.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Please do not ever be sorry for that, Heero."

He looked at her with a shocked expression in his eyes. Suddenly, he heard her gay laughter. Relena smiled and her eyes twinkled brightly as she looked at him.

"Come on, we better go back with the others before we are missed."

Taking hold of his hand, Relena led him back to the festivities.

**{-}**

Martin sat in the study until the wee hours of the night. His heart was troubled. By now, Treize would have gained the Powers of Dire is Hilde's account had been accurately told. With those powers in his hands, Treize would prove to be unstoppable. Only the Five warriors would be able to stop him, but they had to figure out how. They were young and they still had yet to test their armor in battle. Would their skill prove to be too little?

Another though on Martin's mind regarded the safety of the city. Should Trieze decide to march into the Northern Realms, everyone in the city would be trapped. With twice as many soldiers, Treize's men would invade the city and slaughter everyone. Furthermore, was the identity of the High King. When the man is finally revealed, will he alone have the ability to strike down Treize and all his power?

The bells in the temple tower began to toll outside. Martin counted as they made their way up to twelve chimes. It was midnight. The old wizard sat down in a chair. What would the Great Heero Yuy do? All these thoughts drifted in Martin's mind until he finally felt himself drift off into sleep. However, even in dreamland, he was unstable.

_The city was burning and all that the people knew was lost. Martin watched as the five warriors struggled against unknown creatures that were attacking the city. One by one, they were stricken down and slain._

_Next, a new scene unfolded. Treize was standing over Relena's bloody body, smiling maliciously. On his head, he wore the crown of the High King. People bowed down to him unwillingly. Martin watched as the warlord approached him._

_"You have lost wizard, your time on this earth has ended. You have failed."_

_Martin glared at the man and looked over at Relena's body. The bodies of his five soldiers were brought in to lie next to hers. Treize laughed,_

_"You dare to send five children after me? How pathetic have you become old man?"_

_Martin screamed and tried to strike Treize down, but a blinding white light filled the room. Blinking, Martin looked around to find himself standing alone. _

_"Martin," said a soft voice._

_The wizard turned around and saw the Lady of the Spring. He bowed before her, still shaken from the previous scenes._

_"What has happened my lady?"_

_"You are dreaming, nothing more."_

_"Will it come true? What I have seen?"_

_She bowed her head, "Some of it may…yes."_

_"Even the deaths of the warriors?"_

_"I cannot tell you how it will end, Martin. The future has a way of changing. You must find a way to do it."_

_"Those creatures," muttered Martin, "what were they? Please, if nothing else tell me that."_

_She nodded, "They are immortal creatures created by the Powers of Dire. Treize will find a way to release them upon you."_

_"They are indestructible?"_

_"I cannot tell you Martin, for I do not even know the answer to that."_

_"What should I do?" asked the wizard. "I am in need of your guidance."_

_"Send the people of the city into the forest. I shall do my best to protect them there with my power, along with Celeste, Guardian of the earth. We will do all that we can, but there is only so much we can do to intervene with the struggles of mortal men. Everyday, the strength of the Guardians grows weaker because of all the hate in the world. It may already be too late."_

Martin suddenly found himself awake and peering into the eyes of Quatre Winner. The blonde haired man was kneeling next to him on the floor. He touched Martin's shoulder gently.

"Martin, are you alright? When I walked in, I found you lying here on the floor. What happened?"

Martin sat up and looked around. Sunlight streamed into the study. "Is it morning?"

"Yes, for some time now," replied Quatre with a worried look on his face.

The old man struggled to stand on his feet. Quatre offered him a hand pulling him up.

"Come, young Mister Winner. We have much to discuss! I need to get word to the others as soon as possible!"

**{-}**

Trowa had left Anton's haven early that morning. Heero watched the gypsy as he made his way back to Martin's cottage to saddle up his horse and ride into the city.

"Be on your guard," warned Heero before the tall youth left.

"We must all be so nowadays," replied Trowa. "Should Martin seek council with you, I will ride back immediately; until then, farewell."

Heero nodded and watched him walk away.

As Trowa disappeared into the forest, Heero turned around to gather the rest of his company to head back as well. Despite Anton's hospitality, they could not stay long. It would prove to be too dangerous. Heero walked around the sleepy community. Everyone was exhausted from the night before. As he made his way through the haven, Heero stopped short when he noticed a long braid over hanging the top of a haystack. Smirking, Heero climbed up to see an extremely comfortable Duo, with Hilde nuzzled tightly under his arms.

Shaking his head, Heero pulled Duo's braid, waking the former thief up.

"What's that! Huh?" said Duo as he shot up. He looked over at Heero and suddenly turned a bright shade of red. "Heero…hey buddy…what's going on?"

"We need to leave in a little while. I am going to find Relena and Noin."

"Already, just when everything was getting so good too!"

Heero looked at Hilde's still sleeping form, then back at Duo, "I bet it was," he said wryly as he slid down the haystack.

Duo frowned and was about to retort back with another comment, until he felt something or _someone _wiggle beside him. Duo peered down to see a sleepy Hilde slowly opening her eyes.

"Duo," she breathed quietly.

"Yeah babe, it's me."

Yawning, Hilde stretched out her arms. She sighed happily and looked up at him with her bright eyes. "I was hoping that I wasn't dreaming; am I dreaming?"

Duo laughed, "No, this is very real. Here we are, after a crazy night of dancing, wrapped in each other's arms on top of a haystack!"

Hilde frowned, "You make it sound _so_ romantic, Duo."

"Well maybe it is! I think it is. What could be more wonderful than waking up next to the most beautiful girl in the world?"

She smiled, "You are such a bluff."

"I wouldn't kid you about something like that," he said as his violet eyes grew serious.

"Oh," she breathed quietly. "I suppose you want to kiss me now."

Duo simply nodded his head, grinned, and pulled her in closer.

Meanwhile, Heero continued his search for Relena and Noin. After some time, he found the two women conversing with Anton in the dining area, over some breakfast.

"Heero!" greeted Anton as he stood up to shake the man's hand, "Please, have a seat and join us for a hot meal!"

"We really have to take to our leave soon," replied the stoic man.

"So soon," frowned Anton. "I was hoping to enjoy your company a little while longer." He looked over to Relena who was sitting at the table. Heero, seeing this, narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It is in Relena's best interest to leave immediately. However, in two days time, I will be back to speak with you. There are several important matters which need to be discussed."

Anton looked at him questioningly, but soon smiled. "Very well, have it your way Heero Yuy. I shall anxiously await your return."

Relena and Noin stood and walked over to where the two men were standing. Relena stood directly in front of Anton and spoke,

"Thank you so much again for all your warmth and hospitality," she said sweetly. "I only hope to repay you someday."

"Think nothing of it," replied Anton with a smile. "You are all welcome back at any time. Relena," he said as he picked up her hand and kissed it gently, "it has been enchanting."

She smiled, but Heero felt something twinge in his heart. Again, thoughts of another man touching her bothered him. It was all he could do to hold himself back. Noin must have seen his emotion because she looked at him suddenly. Heero chose to turn and walk away.

On the walk home, Duo, Hilde, and Relena conversed with each other. Heero walked ahead beside Noin silently. After some time, the woman spoke,

"You have feelings towards her don't you?"

Shocked by Noin striking up a conversation with him, Heero simply looked at her. After a few seconds he answered,

"I do not know what it is to feel."

"You do," said Noin, "but you just don't know it yet. Most men react the same way in similar situations."

"I am not like most men."

"You are a man though."

Heero thought about this statement. Noin studied him carefully.

"You know," she began, "you remind me very much of a man I was once knew. He was a soldier, much like you, unemotional in every way; except for his eyes. When you looked into their icy blue depths, you could see his soul, his heart, his character…" her voice began to fade and a strange sadness spread across her features. Heero suddenly realized that she was not really speaking to him at all. Her mind was off in a memory.

"You loved that man," stated Heero.

Noin looked up at him shocked. She held her head high. "Yes, I did. I still do. I am here on his behalf right now."

Heero stopped, "For Relena?"

"Yes," said Noin as she looked at the princess. "Her brother asked me to protect her. I asked Relena to keep it a secret, but there is no point to that now. Everything is changing, and soon, all will be revealed."

"Who is Relena's brother?"

"His name is Milliardo Peacecraft. He, however, betrayed his father when he rebelled against the ideas of pacifism. Milliardo was disowned and sent to live on his own. He believed in fighting for a cause when one had to fight."

"Where is Milliardo now?" asked Heero.

Noin stopped walking. For a while she thought about the question. "I…I suppose that he is dead."

She quickly walked ahead of Heero with a single tear streaming down her cheek. "As is Captain Lucrezia Noin," she said quietly to herself.

**{-}**

"Focus," said Lady Une. "Channel in on your powers. You should be able to feel it in your blood."

"I do," replied Treize as he closed his eyes, concentrating closely.

"Good. Now, according to legend, the holder of the Powers of Dire will be capable of commanding an indestructible army. Delve deep down and concentrate on that task."

"I am trying," said Treize.

Zechs suddenly burst into the room. "Is it true? Have you captured the Powers of Dire?" he demanded.

Treize's eyes flew open. Lady Une walked over to stand in front of the Lightning Count.

"You dare enter without knocking?" she asked.

Zechs ignored her though, "My Lord, I beseech you, with the Powers of Dire, you could destroy not only our enemy, but all of Mythica as well! Think of the consequences! You could kill us all!"

Treize eyed him suspiciously. "What has gotten into you Merquis? It used to be that you would follow my bidding without question. Now you act as if you have, how shall I say it… morals. Whatever is going on in your head must stop. You are the Lightning Count, not a man of concern."

"My only concern is for the sake of my men," Zechs gritted between his teeth. "If the Powers prove to be too much for you, all will be destroyed…"

"Your men is not what concerns you!" cried Treize.

Zechs looked into his eyes sharply. Treize began to circle his general. "Something is holding you back Merquis from who you once were. You have changed since your last mission. Is it the loss of Captain Noin? Might I remind you that there is no room for love in times of war?"

"No," replied Zechs.

"It is his sister…" seethed Lady Une maliciously.

Both men looked at her attentively. Zechs pierced his blue eyes at her, "I have no sister," he stated coldly.

Lady Une would not be fooled, "I told Lord Treize some time ago that a Peacecraft survived. But, we did not believe she would harm us in any way. However, it is clear to me now that you know of her existence and where she is."

"I know nothing!" cried Zechs.

"Guards!" shouted Treize.

"You are making a mistake, witch!" seethed Zechs to Lady Une.

"There are some things that you just can't leave behind," continued Lady Une. "Aren't there Milliardo?"

"Do not call me that!" cried Zechs angrily.

Several guards entered the room. "Seize him!" cried Treize.

All at once, the soldiers were upon him. Zechs unsheathed his sword and began striking them down one by one. Treize watched with amusement as his general killed his men. A traitor to the cause…but wait, yes, this could be very amusing.

More men stormed the room and eventually brought Zechs down to his knees. The Lightning Count breathed heavily as he felt the tip of a sword at his throat. Looking up, painfully, Zechs glared at Treize.

"I will not kill you Merquis. You are much more valuable than that. I have a better use for you."

Zechs was silent. So, Treize continued, "You do not wish to tell me of your sister, well eventually you will. Soon, I will here all about her identity and her location. When I do, you will fetch her yourself, bring her to me, and here she shall die. The best part of all…you shall be her executioner."

"No!" cried Zechs. He struggled with the guards but they held him down firmly. "I would rather die! You know I would never do that!"

Treize laughed and looked at Lady Une, who simply nodded. "Merquis, you will soon find that you shall suffer a fate much worse than death."

Treize walked forward to Zechs. He knelt down and faced the general directly. Slowly, Treize took his hand, and placed it over Zechs heart. Zechs cried out in pain suddenly, when he felt a jolt in his chest. In horror, Zechs looked down and saw a black glow being emitted from Treize's hand.

"Damn you!" cried Zechs.

"What is he doing?" muttered some of the soldiers in terror.

Treize smiled to himself as he felt his powers flowing through his body. This time, he would make sure that Milliardo Peacecraft was dead once and for all.

**{-}**

**AN: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! How evil is Treize! What is he doing to poor Zechs? I know you were all dying for Relena and Heero to finally kiss! I really hope you envisioned the whole scene the way I did when I wrote it. I even have listened to the song that inspired the scene. I wish I could play it to you but I can't. :(**** Oh well. Next chapter will be coming out soon! Please enjoy! Email: **


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I knew you would like the last chapter, so I did my best to get this one posted ASAP! Keep up all the support. I really appreciate it. Let's see what happens to our characters!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Trowa rode with all speed as he entered the gates of the city. When he entered the courtyard, an array of men greeted him in surprise. Hopping off his horse, Trowa gave the reins to a stable boy. The gypsy walked past lines of soldiers who were training.

Standing on a podium, Wufei watched as the tall gypsy made his way into the castle.

"Barton! What are you doing here?" cried Wufei from across the courtyard.

However, Trowa did not hear him. Wufei jumped down from his platform, motioning for his men to continue their training. He ran to catch up with his companion.

"Barton! Slow down, I am trying to speak with you!" cried Wufei. Trowa kept walking.

Narrowing his eyes, Wufei simply followed the tall youth into the study where Martin was conversing with Quatre. The wizard looked surprised and Quatre looked slightly worried.

"Trowa," began Quatre, "what's wrong?"

Trowa shook his head to answer no. He then turned to Martin and began to speak.

"Martin, we believe we have found him."

"Found who?" asked Wufei. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Hush, let the man speak," ordered Martin.

"The High King," continued Trowa. "We believe to have found a man that fits the description that the Lady of the Spring has given to us."

"Are you sure?" asked Martin.

"Yes, Heero and Duo agree as well."

Quatre's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Do you know what this means? We finally have a chance of defeating Lord Treize now!"

"Does this man know of his identity?" asked Wufei.

"No, we thought it best to seek council with you first."

"Then tell us everything," demanded Martin.

So Trowa began with his tale. The usually silent man was sure not to leave out any details of their encounter with Anton. He explained Anton's healing methods, and his past history. He described the haven. After a while, Trowa stopped. Martin slowly stood to his feet.

"If your assumptions are correct, then we must bring this Anton under our protection immediately. He must be told of these predicaments," said Martin. "Trowa, I will ride back with you to meet with Anton and reveal all to him. It should come as a shock."

"Martin," piped in Quatre, "should I continue on with the evacuation plans while you are away?"

"Yes, immediately and make no delays."

Trowa looked at them slightly confused. Martin explained,

"We plan to evacuate the city into the forest. I will explain more on the ride back to my cottage. But right now, there is no time."

"What about the others?" asked Wufei. "Will you bring them back?"

"Yes," replied Martin. "Heero and Duo will return with us."

"What about Relena?" asked Quatre.

"She will remain where she is, safe and unharmed. When the people of the city flow into the forest she will need to be there with them. It is important that she be there."

"Noin will look out for her," stated Trowa.

"Very well," said Martin. "Come, Trowa, we must leave at once! Quatre, I am leaving you in charge of the people. Wufei, continue on with the training. I shall be back in two days time…at the latest!"

**{-}**

Noin sat outside the cottage. It was late. Everyone else was inside enjoying a nice meal. She had politely decided to excuse herself, finding that she had no such appetite. Her mind was swimming with thoughts. It had been ever since they had arrived back from Anton's. Never in her life had she ever felt so free and so alone. For a while now, Noin had managed to keep her identity a secret. If she should reveal herself to Relena or any of the others now, she would lose their trust and she would have failed Zechs.

Zechs…the thought of his face flowed through her mind. She missed him terribly and could sense something tugging at her heart. She was worried for him. What would he say when she finally saw him again and confessed her true feelings. For now, Noin had come to realize that Treize was wrong. She relished in the freedom of her new life. It was different and strange to interact with people. But Noin was finding that she liked it. Would Zechs condemn her actions? He had always been an avid follower of Lord Treize, but the more Noin thought about it, why did she use to do the same?

She loved Zechs; that was why. She would follow him to the ends of the earth; do anything for him at anytime. That was why she had agreed to take on the mission to protect Relena. However, by taking on the mission, she was betraying him in every way shape and form. She was taking the side of the enemy now; whether he would agree to it or not.

Frustrated, Noin threw herself to the ground. Tear streamed down her cheeks. What was she to do? Betray the man she loved for the life that she always, deep down, wanted to have? What was her life without him? He was cold, but caring, a soldier, but a lover. She could not follow him forever though. Not if his path led her down the path of evil as well. But she loved him…

"Lucrezia?"

Noin looked over her shoulder to see Relena, standing next to her. The girl knelt down and placed a gentle hand on Noin's shoulder.

"What is the matter?" asked Relena.

Noin wiped her eyes, "They say a soldier should not cry…"

"But all women do," stated Relena with a smile.

"I suppose you are right," replied Noin sadly.

"Lucrezia, I don't know about too much about your life, but I do know that you are a wonderful and kind person. You have protected me and provided a comfort that I cannot explain to you. I trust you…"

"You shouldn't," said Noin bitterly as she rose to her feet. She spun around to look at Relena. "Milliardo was right when he said you would be too trusting."

"What do you mean?" asked Relena.

"Relena, I am not a good person. I am learning to be now, but the task is not an easy one."

"We have all made mistakes…"

"Not like I have made!"

Relena was quiet for a while. Noin held her head in her hands and struggled to contain herself. "Relena, I did come here to serve your brother and honor his wishes, but I once served another lord."

"Who?" questioned the young woman, who was slightly confused by the outburst of emotion.

"Lord Treize."

"Lucrezia do not jest with me."

"I do not jest."

Relena looked at the woman curiously. She raised an eyebrow, looking into Noin's eyes searching for the truth. It was not a lie.

"Were you…sent here to kill me?" asked Relena.

"No, my mission was to protect you from Treize by order of your brother, Milliardo."

"Then how did you once serve Treize?"

Noin was silent as she looked away. It was too difficult, the girl would not understand. She heard Relena's voice again,

"How, Lucrezia? You must tell me!" she demanded.

Noin slowly turned around to answer her. "By now, you must understand that I have changed my ways. I no longer serve under Lord Treize. I follow you through the friendship I have gained."

Relena nodded in understanding. Noin continued, "I once served Lord Treize because I was in love with a man who is now dead. He was brave and courageous; always believing that you should fight for the cause you wish to achieve. I would follow that man to the ends of the earth if he would allow for it. So, when he became allies with Treize, I willingly agreed to do so as well."

"Who was the man that you once loved?" asked Relena.

Noin was quiet. Her eyes filled up with tears and she found that she had no voice to speak. Struggling, Noin tried desperately to choke out the words. When she couldn't, a man's voice answered for her,

"Your brother, Relena."

Relena spun around to come face to face with Heero Yuy. He was looking at her solemnly. She shook her head at his words.

"No," she began, "my brother is a Peacecraft. Though he may have believed in fighting, I know he would not do such a thing."

"Relena, you do not know what he has become…" began Heero.

"No! He wouldn't do that! That is not who he is! My brother does not follow Lord Treize!"

"Relena," said Noin quietly as she found her voice, "Heero only tells you the truth. Milliardo Peacecraft abandoned his namesake in rebellion of his family. When he allied with Treize he became a completely different man with a new identity."

"I cannot believe you," cried Relena.

Heero grabbed her and shook her slightly. "Relena, your brother is not who you think. I have come to realize it as well through Noin's tale. He is Zechs Merquis, Lord Treize's famed general!"

Relena's eyes grew wide. "The Lightning Count?"

"The very same," replied Noin.

"May the gods have mercy…" whispered Relena as tears streamed down her face. She pulled herself away from Heero and began to walk away. Her steps led her beyond the cottage and to the forest.

Heero motioned for Noin to stay. He followed the girl and watched as she finally gave into her emotions and sank to the ground. Her knees gave way and she collapsed in a heap. Heero made his way to her and picked up the sobbing girl into his arms. She cried into his chest, not really knowing that it was he to whom she cried.

Heero felt a sense of awkwardness seep through his body. Holding her like that felt foreign to him. However, she needed someone to look after her, and at that moment, Heero Yuy realized it.

"Relena," he spoke.

She looked up at him with tear streaked eyes, "Yes?"

"Your brother and Zechs Merquis is not the same person."

"Something terrible must have happened," she said.

"Maybe and maybe not," he replied. "Relena look at me."

She did so, staring directly into his Prussian eyes. Despite being uncomfortable, Heero began to feel himself drawn to her again. "Relena, it does not matter what happens from here. It doesn't matter who your brother is or what side he is fighting on. I will be the one fighting on your side and I swear to protect you Relena, through it all. You have to trust in that."

She silently nodded her. Quietly, she rose to her feet and made her way back to the house. Heero watched, confused at himself for his feelings.

**{-}**

Treize smirked as he circled the man who was once Milliardo Peacecraft. He looked fittingly at Lady Une, who nodded in approval. The man who now stood before him was the true Lightning Count. Zechs Merquis was as solid as a statue. His once pale blue eyes were now filled in completely with black. There was no emotion on his face, no feeling in his heart. He was now cold and uncaring. The perfect general to uphold the task that Treize was about to order him.

"General, I am now bestowing upon you the honor which you have always been waiting for. You will lead my new army to the Northern Realms. There, you will destroy all who oppose you. Your orders are to capture Queen Relena Peacecraft and bring her back here to me unharmed. Here, she will die a slow painful death, under my watchful eyes. Do you understand?"

Zechs simply nodded. Treize smirked.

"Good…Anne!"

"Yes, my Lord?" said Lady Une.

"Assist me."

She nodded and took her place behind him. Treize slowly closed his eyes.

"Let your power build up," said Lady Une soothingly into his ears.

Treize nodded.

"Good," replied Lady Une. "Now, imagine what they look like in your mind. According to legend, they will take form of whatever you wish them to be. They will be indestructible. Just imagine them and they shall appear before your very eyes."

Treize squinted hard trying to make them perfect in his mind. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The room grew dark. Lady Une jumped as a shadow began to take form in front of her. The dark shape twisted with a will of its own. Fear began to grow inside of her for the first time in a long time. She felt herself clutching onto Treize's cloak. Suddenly, the shadow took its final shape.

Treize opened his eyes and nearly gasped. It took him a moment to realize what he had just done. Before Treize, stood a creature, dressed in brown leather, wielding a sword, and shield. It stared back at him with piercing red eyes. The creature stood on two legs, much like a man, but its skin was tougher than the thickest leather. It bowed in respect to Treize.

Lady Une stepped forward, "My Lord, this is the army which you have requested. They will obey your any command. All you have to do is say the word."

Treize smiled viciously. He circled the creature, taking in its grotesque form. After some time, he spoke,

"Here are your orders…"

**{-}**

She was beginning to feel something strange and powerful. Why did he have such an effect upon her? Relena sighed as she watched Heero with his training. She had hid herself from him for the majority of the day inside the cottage. She hadn't even bothered to help Hilde with any of the chores that day. Last night's news had taken a grievous affect upon her. At the moment, she did not wish to be disturbed. Thus, the others left her to her thoughts.

She watched as he swung his sword through the air. He and Duo had taken their shirts off and were now dueling with each other. Relena almost blushed when she saw the rippling muscles of Heero's upper body. It was indecent for a lady of her position to witness such a sight, but then again, it was not like they were in public.

"You are taken with him?" asked Noin quietly.

Relena spun around to face the woman. She smiled slightly, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"It is not easy to love a soldier," Noin replied sadly.

"I said nothing about love," defended Relena.

"You do not have to. You look at Heero the way I once looked at Milliardo."

Relena gazed at the woman silently. "You loved my brother?"

Noin stared at the ground, "I loved the man that was your brother. That is what I was trying to explain to you last night. Zechs Merquis and Milliardo Peacecraft are two different men, yet one in the same."

"What happened to him, Noin?"

Noin stared out the window and watched as the young men continued on with their battle, "Life began to take its toll. They say that the Peacecrafts have blood from the fair folk in them. Well, as you know, fairies tend to be adventurous and your great great great grandmother was Queen Laetitia of Alderon. She was the most adventurous of all. I suppose Milliardo inherited some of that blood and took his wings to fly."

"I must have as well," Relena said with a smile. She moved to stand beside Noin. "I never thought that my life would turn out this way. Never in my wildest dreams did I dare believe that I would one day be a ruler of the people. A fine job I am doing, hiding like a rat from a cat."

"Your time will come Relena. It does not matter what you are doing now. The future is what we make of it."

"I vow to live up to my family's namesake," said Relena with a bowed head.

"I have no doubt in my mind," Noin replied as she watched the girl. "What of Heero though?"

Relena was quiet for some time. She watched as the boy threw his sword with all his strength at his opponent. His eyes were fierce, his face set in battle rage. She found herself becoming lost as she stared at him.

"Relena?"

Relena bowed her head, "I do love him, Lucrezia. I have come to see that now. But where do I go from here?"

"Where ever your heart may lead you."

**AN: I know that this chapter is shorter but please bear with me! I promise to finish this story! Please review, I love to hear from you all! Oh by the way, I am starting on my next Gundam Wing story this week. Hopefully in the next chapter, I will give you a little preview of what is to come. Trust me, you will love it! Email: **


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I know that the last chapter was short and I tried to get this one out ASAP. I will either be on my way or in ****Florida**** if it takes me forever to update. Sorry about that. Anyways, this chapter promises some action. Yes, you heard me correctly I believe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

Martin looked at his surroundings carefully. He and Trowa had just arrived in Anton's haven and, from what Martin could tell; it was everything the former gypsy had said. The wizard sensed a magical presence in the air which raised his curiosity. His suspicions were only heightened at the approach of Anton, himself.

Martin noted that Anton was a sturdy man of at least twenty-six years. He certainly looked as if he could play the role of a king, or a god for that matter. The healer greeted Trowa warmly and extended his hand to Martin with a smile.

"I have heard much about you wizard. I am glad to have finally met you."

"I do not come on a social visit," replied Martin drearily. "I must speak with you privately and at once."

Anton's eyes wrinkled in concern and he nodded his head. "This way, one of the boys can see to your horses."

Martin and Trowa dismounted, handing their steeds to a young stable boy. Anton led the two men to his private cottage. Once they were inside, Anton locked the door, and pulled the curtains over the windows so as to avoid curious eyes. He motioned for them to sit down at a small table.

"What is the matter?" the healer asked urgently.

"As you know," began Martin, "since the death of King Peacecraft, Lord Treize's power has grown sufficiently. It has been our mission, bestowed upon me by the Guardians, to overthrow Lord Treize and all his power."

Anton nodded. Martin continued, "Part of our mission, was to find a man of no place in life, an orphan perhaps, or an ordinary man. This man is said to be a healer, who can take away the pain from this world and thus destroy the evil that is now ruling it. If we were to find this man, he would be proclaimed the High King of Mythica."

"A new High King?" asked Anton.

"Yes, Anton," nodded Martin, "a new High King. We believe we have found this man, or so I have heard based upon his description."

Anton's eye widened, "Who is it, may I ask? Does he seek protection under my roof? He shall have it at once, no doubt!"

"This man is a warrior in his own right, Anton. He already has your protection."

Anton's eyebrows crinkled in worry. He was confused by the old man's words. "What do you mean?"

"I trust the words of Trowa Barton," continued Martin. "You do not know your destiny Anton, but it is greater than it may seem; greater than anything you have ever imagined."

"I…"

"We believe that you, Anton of the Haven, are the future High King of Mythica."

Silence filled the cottage. Anton stared at him with serious eyes. "You have made a mistake. There must be some kind of mistake."

"You are everything the prophesy spoke of," Trowa mentioned quietly.

"The Lady of the Spring declared that the Future High King would not know of his destiny. He would have no foreknowledge of his kingship," explained Martin.

"But I am not a warrior."

"You are a warrior in your own right Anton. You fight against death day in and day out when you tend to your patients. The rest of Mythica is looking to you for healing now. You must rise to the occasion and lead them to victory."

Anton shook his head in dismay, "I know nothing of battle…"

"You will not need to," said Trowa. "We shall help you fight on the battlefield."

Anton shook his head and sighed. He looked up at the two men sitting across from him. "My adoptive mother, Celeste, always said I was destined for greater things among the world of men. I did not know what she meant when she said that until now."

"You have a gift, Anton," said Trowa. "Now is your time to share it with the world."

Anton breathed in heavily. What was happening? Had the old wizard really just proclaimed that he, a man of no station in life, should be the High King of all of Mythica? It seemed impossible by all accounts. He was happy in his haven, caring for others. Could Celeste, be right? Did his life have a higher calling?

"Martin, I shall need time to think this over," said Anton. "But, in the mean time, I will do as you wish. I just ask one thing from you: Do not spread word of this hypothesis across the land. Should it be false then…"

"We have no intention of doing so," interrupted Martin. "If we did, your life would be in great danger, even more so than Queen Relena's at the present moment."

"What do you suggest I do?" asked the healer in dismay.

"I suggest you prepare yourself for war. Set up your haven into an infirmary. A large battle is coming and I am afraid it will be catastrophic. We will need all the help we can with the injured."

Anton nodded, "I will do my best."

Martin continued, "Remain here, where you are safe for now. With your true identity a secret, no one should come looking for you. In time, I will send word to you."

Martin and Trowa stood to leave. They still had to ride to Martin's cottage to gather Heero and Duo, then, ride all night back to the city. Each man shook hands, and they departed, leaving the healer to his troubled thoughts.

**{-}**

_Heero found himself in a courtyard. Beside him, stood the little girl whom he had seen slaughtered with her dog and family. The girl whose words were repeated over and over again in his head each day: "One day, you will be the one to save those like me."_

_Heero peered at her carefully. She was now unharmed, standing before him. They were back at the __Cinq__Kingdom__, in the castle courtyard._

_"Come with me," said the little girl as she took his hand._

_Heero followed her as she led him into the palace. He was not able to control his motions. He felt like a puppet wielding to the strings of its master. As he watched the little girl, he noticed that no emotion rang about her young face. Why was she alive? Had he not seen her die only a few months ago?_

_The pair entered the throne room. Heero gazed around at the empty room, still walking hand in hand with is guide. The little girl led him to the throne of the High King._

_"Sit here," she commanded._

_Heero did so; absently aware of what he was doing. He watched as the little girl stood beside him with her dog. _

_"What am I doing here?" asked Heero as he looked at her._

_"Learning about the future," she replied. "Look," she said as she pointed below them to the ground._

_Heero followed her pointing finger to the body of a young woman lying on the ground. She was clothed in white, a crimson stain flowing through her angelic frock. A heavy wound burdened her side and she lay motionless. It only took Heero a few seconds to recognize her face._

_"Relena!" he cried as he sprang from the throne. _

_He rushed down to her side and gently picked up her body into his arms. Her eyes were open and she struggled to breathe. The princess stared at him with wide eyes._

_"Heero…"she whispered._

_"Yes, Relena…"_

_"I…I"_

_"Relena?"_

_Her body went limp. Heero's eyes grew sharp and he turned to look at the little girl who stood beside him. "What happened to her?" he demanded._

_"She died, Heero Yuy."_

_"Who did this?"_

_"You did."_

_Heero gazed at her in confusion. The little dog barked loudly. She stared at him as if the matter was no problem at all._

_"I made a promise to protect her!" he cried. "I did not kill her!"_

_"But you do not love her," said the little girl. "You killed her because you do not love her."_

_"I…"_

"No!" he cried as he shot out of the dream. He breathed heavily. Looking down at his once blood-stained hands, Heero breathed a sigh of relief. He had only been dreaming that was all. But what did it all mean?

Heero sat up. It was still daylight, only in the afternoon. He had dozed off under the shade of the comforting trees. His hands shook as he remembered Relena's bloodied body in his hands. The words of the little girl rang through his ears. _But you do not love her. You killed her because you do not love her._

Someone was calling his name, "Heero!"

He stood up, placing his troubling thoughts aside until later. Duo was running towards him.

"Heero, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What's wrong?"

"Martin and Trowa are here! They say we have to leave immediately for the city. Treize is sending out an army soon to attack us. Quatre is busy evacuating the entire city into the forest. The refugees will begin arriving tonight!"

"What about Relena?"

Duo shook his head, "Martin says she is to remain here. Noin and Hilde will look after her. Come on Heero we have to leave now! There isn't much time!"

The two young men took off running towards the cottage. Martin and Trowa were waiting on their horses. Hilde and Noin had readied Heero and Duo's steeds for them. Jumping onto his horse, Heero looked around for Relena. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Come on!" cried Martin. "We cannot waste any more time!"

In dismay Heero began to ride through the forest with the others. They were almost completely out of reach when he heard her voice calling to him,

"Heero! Heero, please wait!"

He stopped his horse abruptly while the others kept riding. Spinning around, he saw Relena struggling to catch up with him on foot.

"Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly.

"To the city, Treize's army grows close. Quatre is evacuating the women and children to the forest where they will be safe."

"Let me go with you! I can help!" she pleaded.

"No, Relena you have to stay here and help your people."

"Heero…."

He was growing agitated at her persistence, "Relena don't be a fool! Whatever notion you have about following me is wrong! You will only manage to get yourself killed!"

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes brimming over with tears.

"You know nothing about me, Relena."

"Because you won't let me learn anything about you!" she retorted her blue eyes blazing. She was challenging him again.

Heero glared at her, "Do not make foolish decisions. I am not for you, Relena. Being with me will only hurt you. Do not choose to love me."

"You are the one who hurts me Heero Yuy!" she cried. "It is your actions that hurt me, not your presence. You are the one who chooses to be in pain. If I ever did love you it was a mistake, I can see that now!"

Tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. Heero simply stared at her coldly. He turned his horse around and sped off at full speed, angrily cursing his life.

**{-}**

Lord Winner stood on his balcony, which overlooked the serene sea. Being a merchant of the water, he had insisted that his mansion be built by the divine blue ocean. Sad thoughts filled his mind. No word from Quatre had been received. For all he knew, his son could be dead at that very moment. Lord Winner now wished they had not parted so harshly. If Quatre died, and he did not have the chance to ever see his son again… Lord Winner closed his eyes, struggling to push aside those dark thoughts.

"Father!" screamed a voice from behind him.

Lord Winner spun around to see Iris running towards him frantically. A look of fear was in her eyes and for a moment, Lord Winner feared that the dreadful news of his son's fate might have finally reached home.

"What is it Iris?"

"Rashid bids you to come quickly! An army, father, an army is coming across the fields!"

Lord Winner ran with Iris to the top of the manor. They made their way to the rooftop, where the entire household had gathered. Each of Lord Winner's daughters looked on in fear as a massive army came marching across the fields in the distance. Lord Winner gasped at the sight. He turned quickly to Rashid.

"Take my daughters and all the servants to the tunnel. Get them out of this place at once!"

"Yes my Lord," said Rashid.

"Make haste, all of you!" cried Lord Winner. "You will take the tunnel to the forest where you shall be safe, hurry!"

Every person on the roof began to flee. Lord Winner turned back to the sight of the army. A smaller band of soldiers broke off from the large outfit, making its way towards the Winner estate.

"Father!" cried Iris.

"Get out of here Iris!" cried Lord Winner. "I am going to try and stall them so that you have a safe passage."

"You will be killed!" she cried.

He grabbed her and pulled her from the roof. Marching down the hallway, he spoke to her intently, "Listen to me, all that matters right now is your safety. Get word to your brother, Quatre, and tell him what has befallen us. Give him this…" Lord Winner pulled out a brilliant dagger embedded with a rich variety of rare jewels.

Iris gasped aloud, "The Winner dagger…but this is past on when the patriarch of the family dies…" Realization hit her hard and tears began to fill her eyes. "You cannot do this!" she cried.

"Rashid!" cried Lord Winner. The faithful servant came over and grabbed the crying girl. "Get her out of here, now!"

Rashid led Iris away down the hall. Lord Winner watched her go with sorrow. One last thought crossed his mind, "Iris!"

She and Rashid spun around quickly to look at him.

"I love you all, all of my daughters. And, most importantly, I love my son."

"I will tell him thus," whimpered Iris through teary eyes.

Lord Winner watched as Iris was pulled away by Rashid. A loud banging was now echoing through the entire manor. They were beginning to break in. Lord Winner made his way to his chamber. Opening a large oak trunk, he pulled out a brilliant scabbard. Unsheathing his sword, the Winner patriarch stood ready as the first attackers came into the room. He stood for a moment shocked at what stood before him. For there attackers were not men of this world, they were hideous beasts, created by black magic.

Lord Winner raised a loud battle cry as he met his first assailant. He buried his sword deep into his opponent's stomach. The creature flinched, then, looked at the man smiling wickedly. Lord Winner's eyes grew wide as the beast pulled the sword out of its gut. No blood has spilled; no wound had even been created.

"What evil magic is this?" whispered Lord Winner as the creatures flooded into the room.

**{-}**

Martin stared at the soldiers gathered in the courtyard. They were only a handful of the army that they had created, but all of the army looked the same: tired men who had no hope left, old men who had little time left, young boys who did not even know how to fight. Martin sighed. It would not be a battle it would be a massacre. They could not defend the city. To do so would mean death.

"What is on your mind?" asked Quatre.

"It is death to stay here," said Martin gravely. "I am afraid we must let the city fall."

"But Martin, the Northern City is the last remaining defense for Mythica! Should it fall…"

"No Quatre," piped in Heero, "the people of the city are the last remaining defense of Mythica. Darlian's Realm is just a place."

The blonde haired man shook his head slowly in understanding. "What do you suggest we do?"

Martin sighed as he looked to the forest. "Move our army to the fields with the forest at our backs. There, we will face Treize's army. If we should retreat, the forest can offer us much protection. The Guardians will do all in their power. I will not see our men massacred in this city."

All nodded their heads in approval. Martin watched as Trowa stared at the rising sun. "What are you thinking of Barton?"

Trowa's eyes were sad. "The earth is mourning. The trees and grass are wilting, a red sun is rising. Blood has been spilt by an evil hand."

"Then Treize is already in the Northern Realms," whispered Martin. "Come, quickly! We must prepare for battle!"

**{-}**

Relena cried underneath the comfort of a willow tree. Its long branches hid her from the world, allowing her to be alone for a little while. Curse Heero Yuy! She had been foolish to think that he would ever return true affection towards her. Yes, he had kissed her and made a promise to protect her, but he did not love her. She was wrong to have admitted her love for him. He only pushed her away.

She barely heard her name being called. It wasn't until the willow's branches were parted that she saw Anton.

"Relena, what is the matter?"

Embarrassed the girl stood up and wiped off her streaked cheeks. "Nothing, Anton, I am fine, just a little upset. What are you doing here?"

"I have decided to offer my services to Martin and set up a hospital wing here with your friend Sally, the medicine woman." He hesitated a little while as he looked at her, "Are you sure there isn't anything you wish to discuss?"

Relena smiled at his kindness, "It's just silly. Life just has a way of throwing complicated situations at you."

Anton smiled sadly, "I know what you mean." He looked down at the ground. Relena's eyes grew sympathetic as she watched him.

"There is pain in your eyes," she said quietly.

"More so confusion," he laughed bitterly. "Martin visited me with a daunting task that I am no so sure I am capable of upholding."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought I always knew who I was, but apparently I was destined for greater things…"

Suddenly Relena's mind flashed. Could it be? She stared at Anton intently. It did make sense. The prophesy spoke true…

"You are the High King," she replied.

He shook his head silently. Relena's eyes grew wide and she found herself sitting down for fear of falling. He knelt next to her. Looking at him, Relena suddenly felt strange. Was Anton truly the man they were supposed to find? She prayed to the gods that it be so.

"I will not say a word, Anton."

"Only you and the Five Warriors know. Martin said it is best for my protection that it be kept secret for some time."

Relena nodded in understanding. Anton stood offering his hand to her. She stood up.

"Come on, you are needed. The people of your city are in need of guidance that only you can offer."

The two of them walked towards Martin's cottage. But the secluded cabin was no longer what it once was. People swarmed around the forest. Relena noted the stretchers that had been brought in to transport the sick and wounded. Sally was already busy with several other women cutting up fresh bandages. Small campfires burned in every direction. Relena watched with sadness as women huddled with their children around them. Fear was evident in everyone's eyes.

"There you are!" cried Hilde. The young woman ran up to meet the two of them. "Relena we have been looking everywhere for you! Noin says you are to stay in the cottage. Two guards have been assigned to protect you."

"In the cottage?" cried Relena. "I can be of much more use out here!"

"I will stay with her," said Anton. Relena looked at him curiously. He nodded, "We can move some of the more critically wounded in there for surgery, I will need an assistant."

"Very well," Relena sighed. "Hilde, is there any way that we will get word of how the battle fairs? Should the enemy break through our ranks, I will not see our people slaughtered here."

"Noin and I are going to stand watch on the edge of the forest. We will watch the battle from there. If anything happens, Noin will send me back to tell you. Relena I must go, take care of yourself!"

Relena hugged the girl tightly. Hilde smiled and ran off into the forest, carrying her crossbow with her.

"May the gods help us," muttered Relena under her breath.

**{-}**

The army was lined up facing the north. Martin had said that a large army such as Treize's would come from the North. They had used the sea as their way of transportation. It was quicker cutting out nearly two days journey from the Cinq Kingdom. Normally, on foot, a large army such as this would a good five days to travel by land.

The sun was blocked by dark clouds. Heero leaned forward in his saddle. He peered closely ahead of him. Though they were not yet visible, he could hear them coming. It would only be a few more minutes. Peering down the line of men, Heero nodded to Trowa and Quatre. Each of the warriors had been broken up down the line to lead several bands of men. The Five Warriors brilliant armor glowed brightly. Their weapons glimmered even with the sun's absence.

Wufei rode up and down his ranks of men, barking out orders, "Do not show fear for they will relish in it! A warrior shows no fear!"

Quatre drew in a sharp breath. His brow creased in worry. Looking over at Trowa, the blonde haired man tried to smile reassuringly. However, the gypsy only bowed his head, then, looked out to the horizon.

Duo sighed as he looked onto the future battlefield. His eyes grew wide as a black shape appeared before him. Shignami smiled at him, mockingly. Duo narrowed his eyes at the demon. The figure quickly disappeared.

Martin rode up beside the braided boy and stood still, "You see something," said the wizard.

Duo sighed, "They are here."

At that moment, an army of men crossed the fields towards them. They came by the thousands, twice as strong as the last remaining defense of Mythica. The men shrank back in fear, while even Wufei found himself catching his breath.

Heero rode out ahead of the army giving a battle cry. The others followed leading the men of Mythica to fight for their lives. The enemy charged at full speed and the battle was on.

**AN: I know you will all hate me for that ending but please, it will be okay, I promise! I hope you liked the chapter, please review!**

**Email: P.S.- pay close attention to some of the events in the chapter. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Here's a big battle for all you action lovers! Hope you enjoy it. Drama runs high in this portion of the story. I know many of you are dying to know what happens next! There are only a few chapters left! I will try and make them the best possible!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**000**

They were swept up into the tide of the battle before they even realized it. Swords clashed as the last free men of Mythica went head to head with Treize's soldiers.

Heero lashed out with all his might and fell anyone who came near him. He was in warrior mode. His white armor flashed brilliantly, nearly blinding his opponents. Gripping his dazzling saber, Heero struck down men left and right. His mind was fixated on nothing else. He had seen many battles before, but this was different. This time, Heero was fighting for a cause, a cause that he truly believed in because of those who fought along side him for it as well.

Something caught his eye. Heero looked sharply to his left to see Zechs Merquis riding through the ranks, slicing through Heero's men. Kicking his horse, Heero rode over to meet the Lightning Count.

Duo almost laughed as he struck out with deadly accuracy. His scythe was lethal and his black armor made him look like Death himself. Soldiers fled in terror when Duo came near them. It made the former thief laugh in amusement.

"That's right!" he cried. "Shignami is here and I am his messenger!"

"Duo, do not be foolish" cried Quatre from a few feet over.

The blonde man was struggling with an extremely large foot soldier. He had knocked Quatre from his horse, but luckily, Quatre had managed to recover quickly to his feet. He grunted as he struck out with his staff at his opponent.

"Relax, Quatre!" he heard Duo cry back. "Death does not come for me!"

"That's what I am afraid of!" replied Quatre as he struck his opponent down finally.

The blonde man looked around at the battlefield. Despite all his training, nothing could ever prepare a man for the actual battle. Fear was in his heart but he pushed it aside as another opponent charged him. Adrenaline pumped through is blood and after Quatre felled his next opponent, he suddenly found himself wishing that he was far away from this place as possible.

Trowa could sense Quatre's uneasiness when he glanced over at him from some distance away. The former gypsy lashed out with his daggers and used all his acrobatic skills to fend off his enemies. His green eyes flashed and matched the hue of his armor. A man rushed towards him, blade upraised. Trowa side-stepped him quickly, unsheathed his sword from behind his back and took his enemy down. The former gypsy bowed his head. Every time he spilled blood upon the earth, he said a prayer to Ariel, goddess of the land, for forgiveness.

Wufei on the other hand, was taking matter s much differently. He let his voice ring out above the others and shouted to his men to move forward. Using his anger as a weapon, the oriental man unleashed his fury. He would leave none alive. The enemy did not deserve to live. He would do this for his family; he would do this for the families of Mythica who had suffered. Justice had to be served.

**000**

"We take the upper hand," murmured Noin quietly as she watched with Hilde from the safety of the treetops.

The two women had a perfect view of the battle as it raged on just outside the forest. For nearly an hour, the war had been raging on. Hilde had just raced back from the encampment to report the status of the battle. Now, the former servant girl watched nervously with a little hope in her heart at Noin's words. Hilde glanced around to catch glimpses of shining black armor every now and then. Duo's attitude towards fighting worried her deeply. He was reckless, as if he didn't care whether or not he died. She sighed and looked at Noin; the woman had a strange look upon her face.

"Noin, what is wrong?" asked Hilde with concern.

Noin bowed her head, "The Lightning Count has entered the fray."

Hilde looked to see a tall figure riding on horseback. His face was shielded by an odd looking mask. Hilde frowned and looked back to her friend.

Noin watched as Zechs rode through the fight. Although he was small in the distance, she knew he was the tallest, strongest warrior out there. Her heart went cold as she watched him strike down men. Something was different about his technique. She began to frown. She had known Zechs for years now, and never had she seen him fight so mechanically. He was a warrior, yes, but he was also a passionate man. Something was wrong and fear began to grow in her heart.

"What has he done to him?" asked Noin under her breath.

"What has who done to who?" asked Hilde in confusion.

Noin did not answer. She watched Zechs intently, following his every move.

Suddenly, Hilde began to pat Noin's arm heavily.

"What is it?" asked Noin.

Hilde's eyes were wide as she pointed to enemy lines. Noin looked over and gasped. Fear gripped her heart and she froze. A fresh, new line of men was coming down to enter the battle. They came by the thousands, and as they inched closer and closer, Noin saw the blank looks on their hideous faces. They were not men at all, but horrendous creatures.

**000**

"Zechs Merquis!" cried Heero at the top of his lungs.

The Lightning Count spun around to see the same knight who had challenged him some time ago. Narrowing his eyes, Zechs held up his sword; accepting the rematch.

Heero held steady as the Lightning Count charged him. Their swords met in a clash of fury and rage. Equally matched, the two men began their duel. Zechs struck out hard, with skill and strength beyond anyone Heero had ever fought with before. He sliced down at Heero, spun around, and swung his sword to meet Heero's blade.

Heero grunted as he felled off the blows. Zechs stalled for a moment and Heero took the opportunity. He began an onslaught of attacks; fierce and competitive. But, Zechs defended himself well.

They broke apart for a moment and Heero studied his opponent as they circled each other. Zech's demeanor was strange and much different from the last time Heero had fought with him. The man showed no emotion in his tactics.

Heero cried out and lunged again, this time, knocking Zechs to the ground. Heero was on top of him in an instant, swinging his sword with all his might. In one fell swoop, he knocked Zechs' blade from his hand. Heero stood over the Lightning Count breathing heavily.

Zechs stared at him coldly. Heero pointed his sword at his throat.

"You are not who you appear to be," said Heero coldly.

"I am the Lightning Count," replied Zechs emotionlessly.

"You are a coward," spit Heero. "A coward who forsakes his name and his dignity; you are no warrior."

Zechs made no reply. Heero raised his sword and was about to finish his opponent when he heard sudden screams of panic rise throughout the battlefield.

"Heero!" screamed Quatre. "Look ahead of you!"

Heero did so and as he did, he knew his grave mistake. Zechs took the opportunity to pull out a dagger and slash Heero's side with it where his armor did not protect him. Heero fell to the ground in pain. Zechs stood over him. Heero could almost see the smirk behind the mask.

"It appears that you are no warrior also," said Zechs as he kicked Heero sharply in his wound. Heero grunted and rolled over. Zechs walked away from him, mockingly. Heero's body shook and he struggled to stand.

"Heero!" cried Quatre. The blonde man rushed over to his companion. He helped Heero to his feet. "Come on!" screamed Quatre. "Martin calls for a retreat into the forest!"

"Why?" asked Heero.

"Because of them," said Quatre gravely as several creatures began to run towards them, weapons upraised.

**000**

Noin heard the cries of retreat spread throughout their men. She and Hilde watched in dismay. The creatures were upon them. They would never make it into the forest. It would soon be a massacre.

"Hilde," said Noin as she turned to her friend, "go and run to Relena! Tell her what is happening!"

Hilde nodded and climbed down from her spot in the tree. When she hit the ground, she ran quickly and with all her heart. It was some time before she reached the encampment. She spotted Relena immediately.

"Relena!" cried the girl.

"Hilde, what is it?" Relena could tell from the urgency in her voice that something was wrong.

"Creatures!" cried Hilde. "They attack our ranks! They are to strong, Relena, the men are trying to escape into the forest for protection, but they cannot break free from battle with them!"

Relena's eyes grew wide. Turning away from Hilde, Relena looked to see that nearly everyone had heard the fearful statement. Relena watched as they began to panic. She had to do something to protect the people. She had to do something to help the men of the women who were with her. An idea formed in her head.

"Hilde, gather every able body and any weapon you can find!"

Hilde nodded and set off. Several women and older men followed her. Relena turned to the rest of the group and addressed them.

"The men we love are out there dying for us at this very moment!" she cried. "And I for one will not see them massacred without knowing we could have done something about it! Anyone who is willing may follow me to the edge of the forest. There, we shall take a stand in fending off the enemy while our men retreat. All we need to do is give them a little bit of time!"

Relena's eyes grew desperate. She looked at the faces of those around her. "I will not be afraid!" she cried. "I solemnly swear to defend all that is good in Mythica! We are all capable of great things! It does not matter who we are or where we come from! Please, help me save those whom we care about…and love."

"I will help you," said Anton as he stepped forward.

"As will I," replied Sally as she too, took a place beside Relena.

Relena smiled. Slowly, little by little, a new army was born. They stepped forward, mothers and daughters of Mythica, old men who were too old top fight physically but still had spirits full of fire. Smaller boys came forth, and even some of those who were once injured.

Hilde came running up, "Relena, there are crossbows here, around the woodpile; swords and daggers as well!"

"Very well," said Relena. "Let's go!"

**000**

"To the trees!" screamed Martin. The men began to fall back as the creatures came on rapidly. Trieze's foot soldiers even fell behind 5the ranks of the creatures in fear, not daring to stand in their way.

Quatre helped Heero run. They ran into Duo along the way.

"Look out!" cried the braided boy. He swung his scythe lethally at one of the creatures, wounding it grievously down the middle. Quatre and Heero turned to stare. The creature stare at the wound then looked at Duo, un-phased.

"What the…" began Duo.

The creature smiled wickedly and swung his arm, knocking Duo to the ground. Heero swung his sword, once again, striking the creature roughly. Quatre helped Duo to his feet. All three men stared as the creature once again shook off the blow as if it were nothing.

"Run," muttered Heero quickly.

The creature roared as they took off pursuing them quickly.

"What the hell are those things?" screamed Duo.

"They are going to massacre us all if we don't get out of here!" cried Quatre. He could see the forest ahead of them. Men were already falling back.

The creatures were upon them. The three companions were soon separated from each other, fending off the beasts. Again and again, they mortally wounded the enemy, but the same response occurred each time: the creature would simply smirk and carry on as if nothing had happened.

"It's no use!" cried Duo. "They are immortal!"

Heero continued to fight. He would not let them win. There had to be a way to destroy them. Crying out loud, Heero rushed towards his enemy and drove his sword deep into the creature's heart. Black blood seeped on the hilt of the sword and Heero's blue eyes blazed with fire.

"Foolish mortal," growled the creature. Using his burly arms, he knocked Heero away from him to the ground, sword and all.

Heero landed on his wounded side, seething in pain. He looked up to see the creature standing over him, blade upraised to end his life. Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your heads!" he heard someone cry.

Arrows flew through the air. The beast whom had Heero trapped was struck by several of them. Taking the opportunity, Heero rose to his feet and began to make his retreat with the others. Heero gazed at the sky. Black objects flew above him, poised in the air for a moment, and then, descended to the ground with deadly accuracy. Someone was trying to help them.

"Heero!" cried Trowa.

Heero ran up to the former gypsy who was standing beside Wufei. The oriental man was crying at the top of his lungs for retreat.

"Injustice!" cried Wufei to Trowa and Heero. "Treize fears defeat. That is why he sent these hideous beasts!"

More arrows whizzed past their heads. "Come on!" cried Trowa as they ran to the forest.

Slightly across the field, the Lightning Count watched as the knight in white armor disappeared into the forest. Arrows flew past his head and Zechs ducked slightly to avoid them. The creatures were falling back because of the archers. An idea formed in Zechs' head.

"You there!" he cried to a large group of beasts.

They turned to him and bowed.

"Follow me!" he ordered as he mounted his horse and rode towards the forest.

**000**

"It's working!" cried Hilde excitedly.

"They fall back a little ways," agreed Noin. "Our men are now coming."

Relena glanced as several men rushed past her into the safety of the forest. She was still afraid.

"What about the creatures?" she asked Noin. "They will follow them into the forest."

Noin shook her head, "Martin said that the Guardians would protect us with there magic! I believe him. Have faith!"

Relena nodded and shook her head. She peered out from her perch on a tree as more soldiers continued to make their way into the forest. A glint of white armor caught her eye. Quickly, Relena made her way down the tree and jumped to the ground, her cross bow in hand. She ran to the edge of the forest and fired at the enemy who was pursuing Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. When the creature stumbled back, she reloaded and fired again, with accuracy.

"Relena!" cried Heero, "Get back!"

She nodded and ran as the creatures approached the trees. Heero and the others caught up with her quickly. Heero grabbed her arm and forced her to run with all speed. He turned to look back; the creatures had stopped pursuing them.

Wufei stopped running and turned around, "Why do they stop?"

"I don't know," whispered Heero.

The defenders of Mythica gathered together, weapons ready. The creatures mocked them from the forest line.

"Relena," said Heero. "Go back to the encampment."

"No," she replied harshly. "I make my stand with my people."

He looked at her sharply, but did not reply. Now was not the time to argue.

Screams broke out to their right. Spinning in that direction, they caught their breath. The Lightning Count rode in with twenty of the creatures by his side. They struck down everyone in their path. Heero placed Relena behind him, defensively.

"Relena!" cried Anton. Heero turned to see the medicine man.

"Anton!" cried Heero. "Take Relena and get her out of here!"

Anton nodded and grabbed Relena by the arm.

"Heero!" she cried. He turned to look at her with his piercing eyes. She pleaded with him, but said no more. He turned away from her as the creatures charged.

"Come on!" said Anton as he pulled her away.

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei ran to meet the creatures. They struck out with all their remaining energy.

The Lightning Count took down several opponents before glancing around. He soon spotted her making a hasty retreat.

"Bring me that girl!" he cried as he pointed to Relena. "Lord Treize orders it!"

Several creatures began to pursue Relena and Anton with Zechs leading them.

Heero cried out and stood in their path. He would not let them take her while he was alive. He knocked down two of the creatures and began to fight with the others. Zechs smirked and rode past him. Heero cried out in rage.

"Anton!" he screamed.

The healer looked behind him to see a man in a mask heading towards them at full speed on a horse. Relena turned around and suddenly stopped running. Her breathing stopped as she saw her brother come towards her.

Anton pulled at her hand, "Relena! Come on!"

"Milliardo," she whispered to herself.

The Lightning Count rode towards them and knocked Anton off his feet in a single blow. Relena stood motionless as she watched him. Zechs circled his horse back around and came charging towards Relena.

Her mind suddenly ceased its abrupt halt. She began to run. However, he was beside her in an instant. Reaching out, he grabbed her, and thrust her up beside him in the saddle. Relena screamed and kicked and fought. He was being rough with her and hurting her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

Heero saw him getting away and ran with all his speed to meet them. Jumping up, he knocked off both Zechs and Relena from the saddle. All three fell to the ground roughly. Heero picked Relena up and threw her behind him, drawing his sword.

"Out of my way," seethed Zechs.

"Over my dead body," replied Heero coldly.

Zechs lunged at Heero and the two began to duel one another. Relena stood back in terror watching. She had to do something. Looking around, she saw a crossbow lying on the ground. She picked it up and said a quick prayer of forgiveness. Taking aim, she shot the arrow towards the Lightning Count. It struck him in the shoulder. Zechs cried out and with anger turned to Relena.

"No!" cried Heero. He swung his sword and met Zechs again in battle.

Zechs took note of Heero's wounded side. With a swift kick, he sent the young man to ground, breathing heavily in pain.

"Heero!" cried Relena. She lunged forward to interfere, but strong arms picked her up. She screamed. One of the creatures had just abducted her. He began to run away.

"Relena!" screamed Heero. He scrambled to get up and go after her, but a sword point to his throat stopped him. Zechs smirked at him maliciously through his mask.

"Don't be a fool," growled Zechs. He raised his sword and began to let it fall towards Heero's neck.

**000**

Noin struggled to make her way to Relena's side during the battle. The last she had seen, Anton was pulling her away from the fray. Noin promised herself that she would take care of Relena, a task that Milliardo had asked of her, not Zechs Merquis.

She froze when she saw him. He rode through the battle like a hawk seeking out his prey. Noin could not help but stare at him for a while. She simply watched as he grabbed Relena and made off with her. She also watched as Heero tried to interfere with Zechs' getaway.

Desperately, her heart raced. What was she supposed to do? Betray the man she loved, or fight for the cause she was beginning to believe in? Noin's eyes widened when she saw Heero on the ground.

Running with all her might, Noin unsheathed her blade and dodged in between Zechs sword and Heero's body. Her blade blocked his and she grunted in exertion. She stared at him, challenging him.

Heero rose to his feet. Noin was on her knees protecting him against Zechs. Her hands trembled and her eyes were filling up with tears. Zechs looked at her in disgust.

"Out of my way," he growled.

"No," she replied coldly.

He kicked her and sent her flying backwards. Heero jumped in and once again began fighting one on one with Zechs. He swung his saber swiftly and attacked the Lightning Count with all his energy and strength. Zechs defended himself without any problems. The Lightning Count could sense his enemy's weakness. All he needed was the right opportunity to strike. Heero and Zechs crossed their swords and met face to face with one another. Heero stared coldly into Zechs' hidden eyes.

"You disgrace yourself by wearing the mask," breathed Heero.

Zechs smirked. In a quick motion, he sent his right knee flying up to Heero's wounded side. Heero cried out in pain and fell back as the blood began to flow freely. Zechs then took the opportunity to hit Heero's head with the hilt of his sword. The white knight fell to the ground, motionless.

"No!" screamed Noin.

Noin lifted herself to her feet. She would not lose this battle. This was one that she had to win on her own. Picking up her blade she once again jumped in between, Heero and Zechs. This time, exchanging blows with the Lightning Count.

"You do not wish to quarrel with me," said Zechs.

"Nor you with me," seethed Noin.

She spun around and delivered a swift kick to his stomach. Zechs stumbled back slightly, but soon returned back to challenge her again. Noin could feel the tears streaming down her face. What was she doing? Why was he acting like this? He acted as if she didn't even matter to him.

They separated for a second. Noin spoke to him angrily, "Why are you doing this Zechs?"

He looked at her curiously, "Do I know you personally from somewhere?" he asked coldly.

Noin's face fell. Her eyes grew sad, "What happened to you, Milliardo?"

He looked at her strangely, "I do not know whom you are addressing."

"Do you not remember me?" she asked. "Milliardo, please, it's me, Lucrezia."

He paused and looked at her. Her eyes were pleading with him. His next words nearly plunged a knife into her heart. "I know no one by that name."

He charged her, sword upraised. Noin desperately tried to fend him off, but he was quicker than she anticipated. He knocked her to the ground, after planting a heavy wound to her left arm. She screamed in pain. He walked to her and stood over her. Looking at him, Noin landed a swift kick to his head. Zechs fell backwards, his helmet flying off in the air. It landed on the ground.

Noin stood. His back was to her now. Slowly, his stood up and turned around to face her. Noin nearly caught her heart in her throat. He stared at her, his eyes filled in completely black. Their once blue hue, completely gone, as if someone had painted over them.

"What has he done to you?" she cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

He marched towards her sword in hand. She simply stared at him. With his free hand he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off her feet. Noin dropped her sword and struggled to breathe. He then threw her to the ground and kicked her.

Noin panted heavily. She looked up at him to see his sword upraised. He was getting ready for the final strike. She closed her eyes, anticipating her death.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Her words stopped him. He struggled to bring down the blade to meet her neck, but something inside of him told him to stop. He looked at her curiously. Who was this woman? He saw her open up her eyes and at once he understood.

A sharp pain hit his gut. Grabbing his stomach, Zechs doubled over screaming. Something was tearing at him from the inside. He rolled on the ground crying out in pain. Noin watched in astonishment. His eyes were glowing and his body shaking uncontrolably. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and Noin had to shield her eyes. When she opened them again, Zechs lay motionless on the ground a black cloud rising from his body to the sky. The cloud dissolved.

"Zechs!" she cried as she ran over to him. She knelt by his side and touched his forehead. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. They were clear blue. She smiled as he looked at her.

"Lucrezia…" he began. He sat up and looked at her. She was bleeding heavily on her left arm. "You're hurt," he exclaimed.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Not anymore," she cried as she hugged him.

**AN: Definitely one of my favorite parts in the story right there. Well, in my opinion at least. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be coming up shortly. **


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Here's the next chapter to our exciting tale. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**000**

Anton watched over Heero as he began to stir from his unconscious slumber. Martin's eyes were very serious as he sat next to the healer. It was dark, and the battle had finally subsided.

After Relena's capture, Treize's entire army marched out abruptly. That had been hours ago. Now, the people of Mythica sat, hopelessly, as they waited for word of the disaster that would befall them next.

Many had died that day. Both men and women who had stood together to fight. Now, their hearts were heavy from so much grief and pain. Relena was gone and with her went the name Peacecraft, with that name, faith died.

Heero groaned slightly and opened his eyes. Anton rested a hand on the young man's forehead.

"His fever is gone," he said quietly to Martin.

Heero sat up slowly and looked around, "Where am I?"

"In my cottage," informed Martin. "I personally insisted that Anton bring you here to take care of you."

Heero lay back on the bed as memories flooded back to him. The last thing he remembered was Relena being carried away. The searing pain in his side at the moment was unimportant. He had failed in his promise to protect her. She was dead by now, taken by the creatures to suffer a horrible death. He should have stopped her; he should have done a better job. What was the purpose of being one of the chosen warriors if he did not live up to the challenge?

"Heero," said Anton quietly, "Relena is gone. Martin believes that there may still be a chance to save her if…."

"It is three days journey to the Cinq Kingdom," replied Heero bitterly. "She will be dead before we get there."

"Heero," Martin jumped in, "do not lose hope."

"Leave me," he retorted coldly.

Martin nodded and led Anton out of the cottage. Heero stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

**000**

She had been searching for hours now and he was nowhere to be found.

"Duo!" cried Hilde into the dark forest.

A number of times she had been out on the battlefield, searching through the bodies, praying that he would not be out there hurt, but at the same time, praying that she not find him at all.

She decided to make her way out there once more. Lighting a torch, the young woman walked to the edge of the forest, away from the bonfires.

"Duo!" she cried again.

Hilde held her breath as she walked amongst the bodies. It was a sickening sight to see so many dead men all at once. But it was also the price of war. She had to be strong and she had to keep trying.

"Duo!" she practically sobbed.

"Hilde!" said Noin as she ran up through the darkness to meet the girl.

Hilde spun around. "I've been looking for hours and I can't find him. Noin, help me look for him, please!"

Noin looked at her sadly, "Hilde, I think that you should come back to the camp."

"Noin, he could be out here right now, hurt or dying."

"Hilde, wait until morning, try and get some sleep…"

"No!" she screamed as she moved away from Noin roughly. "Duo!" she screamed frantically.

Noin watched her sadly and followed her. Suddenly, Hilde dropped to the ground crying.

"He has to be here, he just has to be," she sobbed.

Noin knelt down beside her and rested a soothing hand on her shoulder, "It's the price of war, Hilde. Many of our friends have left us today. Relena is gone and Quatre is missing also…"

"He told me he would be back," said Hilde as tears slid down her cheeks. "I believed him."

"I know," said Noin. "We women tend to do that when we are in love."

Hilde nodded and began to cry hysterically. Noin grabbed her to her and held her tight, hoping beyond hope that somehow, things would get better.

**000**

"Ouch, onna!" cried Wufei as Sally dressed a wound on his leg.

"Quit whining," she warned. "It only tempts me to pull a little harder."

"Do not tell me what to do," growled Wufei.

Sally threw down the bandages. "What is the matter with you?" she demanded. "I am doing this to help you and the only way you repay me is to complain and judge me with your sexist remarks. I may be a woman, but I am also a person."

"Where I come from, women are taught the importance of obedience and silence; two gifts that were not bestowed upon you."

Her face grew red and she glared at him, "Well, guess what. Where _I_ come from, women are taught to rule with an iron fist."

Their eyes locked with one another. She stared at him in defiance, "I am not afraid of you."

Wufei looked at her. "With an attitude like that you will never get a husband."

Her eyes grew sharp, then, she suddenly looked down to the ground, "I had one. He died two years ago, from the sweating sickness."

Wufei suddenly felt utterly ridiculous. His chest tugged and he felt heartache spread upon him.

"I am sorry…" he began.

"Don't be," said Sally as she began to dress his wound once more. "Life has its hardships."

Wufei watched her. He searched for a way to comfort her.

"I, too, was once married," he said quietly.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and smirked, "Do not jest with me."

Wufei shook his head, "I would never." His eyes were serious and she understood he spoke the truth.

"What happened?" she asked as she continued to dress the wound.

"I was fifteen…."

"Fifteen…that is awfully young."

"It was a custom in my country to wed at an early age," he replied. "One day, our village was raided by a mob. They killed my parents, many of my friends, and my wife."

"I am sorry," she said quietly with concern in her eyes.

"That is why we moved to this place, in hopes of a future. My brother Li and I. When he died, I felt I had nothing left, but Martin and the others gave me hope." He turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. "That is why I fight. I do not want others to go through what I have been through."

She nodded at him in understanding. After a few more moments, she had finished with his wound. He stood up and looked at her and bowed.

As he walked away, the two of them both knew that from now on, despite their many differences, they would always share a bond of mutual respect.

**000**

He groaned and opened his eyes. What was once light was now dark. Stars twinkle in the night sky. Something was pressing on his chest, suffocating him. Duo reached out with his hands to move it away. It was a body.

The young man scrambled to his feet. He was breathing in rapid shallow spurts. Where was he? The last thing he remembered were the creatures coming towards him and being separated from Heero and Quatre.

Something was beginning to crust over on his face. Duo reached out and began to rub it away. It was blood. He must have been knocked unconscious.

The full moon shone brightly overhead of him. The former thief looked out over the battlefield. Bodies were everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo caught the smirk of Shignami. He turned and looked at the demon.

"Are you happy now?" screamed Duo at the god of Death. "Are you happy now that I have suffered some more? Damn you!" screamed Duo as he picked up a shield and flung it at the demon. Shignami disappeared before the metal object hit him.

Duo fell to his knees crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly cried. Life as an orphan had made him tough; had made him strong. Living on your own taught you not to cry. Becoming a man taught you not to cry. But sometimes, even a man breaks down.

For a few minutes he sat there, trying to gather his wits about him. How had the others fared? Did they even know that he was gone?

A noise to his right caused him to look up sharply. Silence. He heard the noise again.

"Who's out there?" asked Duo.

Silence filled the air once more. Duo slowly rose to his feet, looking in the direction of the sound. For a few more moments, he listened carefully. Suddenly, he heard it again. It was a man.

Duo made his way over to the muffled voice. He searched through the bodies. Someone was alive out here. He had to help them.

Again the muffled groaning of an injured man filled his ears. Duo was close now. Looking over, Duo suddenly saw who he was looking for. Rushing to kneel by his side, Duo cried out loud.

"Quatre!" he exclaimed.

The young blonde man was beneath an enemy soldier. He groaned in his unconsciousness. Duo pushed the dead man from off from on top of him and looked at Quatre carefully. His blue armor was tarnished with blood. Duo gasped as he saw a mortal wound upon the young man's left side. In despair, Duo grabbed hold of Quatre's shoulders and shook him fiercely.

"Quatre, wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

Slowly, the blonde haired man opened his eyes. "Duo, where am I?"

"With me," said Duo hastily. "You're hurt. I'm going to get you out of here."

"But, I'm so tired…" began Quatre groggily.

"No you're not!" screamed Duo angrily. "Quatre listen to me…listen to me!" Duo shook his shoulders slightly forcing Quatre's blue eyes open. "You have to stay awake no matter what. Do you understand? You have to stay awake."

Quatre shook his head weakly.

"Good," said Duo. "Now come on, get up! I'm taking you to Anton and Martin so that they can take good care of you."

With that said Duo carefully hoisted Quatre over his shoulders and began to make his way through the field of bodies. He was tired and weary, but the former thief gathered what little strength was left in him. As he was walking, Duo spotted Shignami out of the corner of his eye. Fear began to grow inside of him.

"Quatre, are you with me?"

"Hmmm…"

"Listen, let's talk about something. You got to talk to me to stay awake."

"I'm so tired though…"

"I know, but you have to stay with me. Tell me about Trowa, you two are good friends."

Quatre spoke tiredly, "I met him when I was nearly jumped by gypsies. He helped me get safe passage through the forest. He has a sister, Catherine. She's beautiful…."

Duo listened as he watched Shignami continue to stalk him. He glared at the demon, warning him to stay away. But Shignami persisted. It was only a few seconds before Duo realized that Quatre had stopped talking.

"Quatre?" asked Duo. There was no response.

Panicking, Duo laid the boy on the ground. Quatre's eyes were shut and his skin was cold. Duo shook him furiously, yelling his name. When the boy did not respond, Duo glared at the demon standing before him.

"You don't have him yet!" screamed Duo in anger.

The demon continued to watch Duo as he continued to try and revive Quatre.

"Wake up!" he cried in agony. There was still no response.

Duo's violet eyes grew cold and he picked the young man up in his arms. Standing up he walked towards the demon. Standing before him, Duo's voice grew icy.

"You can't have him."

The demon simply stared at Duo.

"I said: you can't have him. You can't harm me anymore. He is strong and he is going to fight and by the gods he is going to win! For years you have brought fear into my heart, but not now. I am not afraid of you anymore! Do you hear me? The deal is off! Go haunt somebody else, because I am through with you!"

Duo moved forward, but Shignami blocked his path. With his violet eyes, Duo dared to do what he always feared before.

"Back off," he growled.

The demon left.

**000**

Trowa bowed his head in dismay. For hours, they had been searching for Quatre and Duo. And now, it was night and dread filled his heart. He swore he could hear Ariel grieving over her now tainted earth. For men to lead such destruction was unthinkable.

Thoughts of Quatre flooded his mind. If the poor boy was dead, it would prove to be devastating. Quatre had been the first true friend Trowa had ever had out side of Catherine. He was a good companion and a good man.

"Someone's coming!" cried one of the lookouts.

Trowa grabbed his daggers and jumped to his feet rushing over to a crowd of people who had gathered. Inside, his heart raced. Could Treize be reforming so quickly? Fear began to make its way towards his heart.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Trowa's stomach nearly dropped at the sight before his green eyes. It was Duo, with a wounded Quatre in his arms. Rushing forward, Trowa took Duo's burden away from him. Duo collapsed to the ground in sheer exhaustion.

"Bring him in the cottage!" ordered Anton who had ran to stand next to Trowa. Trowa followed obediently.

He placed Quatre an empty bed. Anton quickly took off the young man's armor and examined the wound.

"Go get Sally!" said Anton. "I will need her help."

Trowa nodded and left quickly to fetch the medicine woman.

Meanwhile, Duo had been lifted up and taken to a nearby campfire. There, he had been laid on some clean blankets while several women began to take care of his many cuts and bruises. Everything seemed like a dream to him. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He heard someone calling his name. The voice sounded familiar.

"Hilde…" he whispered.

"Duo!" she cried once more.

She was running through the camp. Word of his return had spread quickly. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest at the news. Immediately, she set out to find him. Suddenly, she saw his body lying on the ground. Crying out loud, she ran to him and grabbed his hand.

"Duo, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, looked at her, and grinned, "Hey babe."

Tears flowed down her cheeks and Hilde smiled.

**000**

The following morning, Heero sat in a secluded spot he had found. He was motionless. Thoughts ran through his mind. The words of the little girl rang throughout his ears.

_You killed her because you did not love her, Heero. You killed her…_

Heero shook his head in dismay and stood. His side ached in pain, but all feeling was beyond him now. Why did he have to lead such a cursed life? He was cold and uncaring. His coldness would cost Relena her life and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Curse destiny and curse life, may death take him soon enough.

"Heero!" called Duo.

Heero did not make any motion to acknowledge his companion. Duo however, saw no reason to not approach the stoic young man.

"Quatre is okay, Anton says he will make it."

Heero did not reply. Duo looked at him with concerned eyes. He reached out a hand to touch Heero's shoulder in comfort, but the Perfect Soldier shrugged him off roughly.

"Listen Heero, you cannot blame yourself for this. Relena would not have any of it. She would want you to keep fighting."

"The fight is over, Duo. Treize will destroy us all. It is only a matter of time," muttered Heero coldly."

Duo narrowed his eyes in anger, "Listen here, Heero Yuy. Just because we have lost one fight doesn't mean the war is over. We can still do this. We just have to try."

"Duo, what chances do we have? Relena will be dead by tomorrow and those creatures have a day and a half head start. After that, Trieze will be too powerful to stop."

Duo stared at him. "I can't believe you. After all the talk about leading us to victory and promising to protect Relena, you're giving up? You are nothing but a hypocrite Heero Yuy."

"You know nothing about me!" cried Heero suddenly. Duo looked at him shocked. Heero's face was fallen, his eyes nearly brimming up with tears. Never had Duo seen such emotion from the young man.

Duo nodded his head in agreement, "That's the thing Heero. None of us do. And until we find out, you're right; we don't stand a chance in hell."

Duo left him alone. Heero turned his gaze up to the stars placing his hardened mask back on his face. What did Duo know? What did anyone know? Heero was alone in this world, no one could possibly understand, or could they?

Relena had once criticized Heero for being cold and uncaring. She, too, had asked why he did not share his past with anyone. They could not handle the truth. The truth was too painful to tell. Reality had made him hard and bitter. Fighting had made him cold and uncaring. Odin had told him many times that feelings and emotions were for the weak. But, the others expressed their feelings openly, especially Relena.

His mind thought about her for a moment and realization suddenly hit him. Relena relied on her emotions for strength though at times she did not realize it. Heero had always been told to follow his. He even expressed this advice to others. Could Duo be right? Was he being a hypocrite? There was only one way to find out.

Heero turned and marched back to camp. He entered Martin's cabin to find Wufei, Trowa, and Duo sitting next to Quatre who was sitting up in bed for the first time. Duo eyed him suspiciously. Heero's face was rigid and unreadable.

"Heero, what's wrong?" asked Trowa.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" asked Wufei as he leaned back in his chair.

"I just remembered something that the Lady of the Spring said to us."

"What?"

"The only way we will realize our true strength is when we bond together."

"We have though," said Duo.

"No, Duo," replied Heero. "We haven't. You just said so yourself and now I am beginning to understand."

"Well that's certainly a revelation," muttered Duo under his breath.

"Duo, be quiet," warned Quatre. "Listen to what Heero has to say."

Heero pulled up a stool and sat down looking at all of them. "You all know little of me, and I little of yourselves. I thought that I would start from the beginning…"

Heero told them everything that night. He shared with them everything in his past and what he once was. He spoke about the murder of the High King and how he tried to stop it, Odin, and meeting Martin. He shared his thoughts with them the best way he knew how. There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke and there was no feeling. But the others listened with wide eyes and open hearts.

After he was finished, Quatre told his story next. He spoke of his family and of losing his mother when he was just a baby. He told them of Rashid and his sisters, particularly Iris. He spoke of how he began to train to enter the knighthood to defy his father. Lastly, he spoke of leaving to fight for the Cause and the quarrel he got in with his father just before he left.

Trowa told them all of Catherine and of life as a gypsy. The usually silent man spoke freely now. He spoke of being found as an abandoned infant. He told them about his love for nature and the animals of the earth. He told them about his longing to find his true identity someday.

Duo went next. First, he told the story of being raised by Friar Maxwell and Sister Helen. He told them how the missionary was burned down and all in it murdered. He talked about life on the streets as a child, growing up, and living each day hoping you get enough food for the next one to survive. He also told them all about Shignami and how he had finally conquered the demon when he saved Quatre.

Wufei was the last one to speak. Painfully, he spoke of his murdered family and of his once beloved wife. He told stories about the ways of his people and shared many memories of when his life was peaceful. Lastly, he told them about his relationship with Li.

When he had finished, they were all quiet for a while. Minutes passed before anyone spoke. Finally, Quatre decided to interrupt the silence.

"We are all very different, but at the same time, we are all the same. Maybe that is why we were chosen. It doesn't matter where we came from; we all share the longing for companionship and comfort, despite our claims to not care at all. We have to continue the fight to help those like us who long for the same thing."

Just then, Anton entered the cottage. "I am sorry to interrupt. I just need to check on Quatre's bandages."

Quatre nodded and they made room for the healer to tend to his patient. Quatre winced in pain as Anton checked his wound.

"You're healing just fine. No sign of infection at all."

Wufei continued on with their previous conversation, "I agree with Quatre when he says we must continue to fight. But if Relena dies, then the people will have no cause to continue. Their hopes will be diminished."

Heero looked at Anton carefully, "What if we told them the High King would lead them?"

All in the room looked at him sharply. Anton set his eyes upon Heero. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It is time that your identity is revealed," said Heero deeply.

Anton bowed his head, "I am not ready..."

"You don't have to be," said Wufei. "We were not ready to accept our destinies but they were thrust upon us. This could be your destiny Anton. We will help you."

Anton was silent. Heero decided to try a different approach. "Do you care for Relena, Anton?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Then you must be the one to help save her."

"But, Heero," protested Duo. "You said so yourself. Relena will be dead by the time we get there. It will be too late."

"We've come too far to fail now!" declared Heero. "There has to be a way to get to her! I made her a promise."

Anton looked at Heero sharply. "There is a way…" he said quietly.

All eyes were upon him.

"What do you mean?" asked Quatre slowly.

"I mean there is a way to get to Relena before she dies."

"How?" asked Heero.

"A portal," continued Anton. "Underneath the waterfall where I first met you and where I first met Relena. It is a traveling portal created by the fair folk. Celeste gave me the task of guarding it from intruders."

"Why didn't you say something before?" exclaimed Duo.

"Because the portal can only be used by the High King," Anton explained. "Should anyone else dare enter the portal without his guidance, they will be struck dead."

"But you are the High King," said Trowa.

Anton looked at him with sad eyes, "We shall soon find out I suppose."

Heero stood and began to walk out of the cottage. The others watched him curiously.

"Heero, where are you going?" asked Duo.

Heero stopped and turned only his head to look at them. His Prussian eyes flashed with fire, "To get Relena back."

**AN: Wow, I know you don't have to tell me that was a good chapter. LOL I am really not trying to be vain, please send me your comments. I think so far, this one has been one of my favorites to write. Especially the sequence with Duo confronting Shignami. Hope you enjoyed, the last chapter is in the works! Email: **


	23. Chapter 22

AN: Yes, this is the last chapter in this story. It will be followed by an epilogue, but I am sad now that it is all finally drawing to a close. I promise to keep on writing future Gundam Wing stories forever. Thanks to all my fans for the support. I hope you all enjoyed.

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Word had spread throughout the camp about the portal of the High King. Hope began to spread as well. Martin spoke to the people, encouraging them that now was the time to stand up to Lord Treize and end his tyranny once and for all.

The next morning all were ready for battle once more. Martin led Anton through the camp carefully. All bowed before him in respect.

Heero watched from a distance in his armor. Thoughts ran through his mind of Relena. Should the portal truly work, would they get to her in time?

Suddenly, someone caught his eye. It was Zechs Merquis. He stood alongside Noin away from the crowd. Heero narrowed his eyes and marched towards the soldier.

At his approach, Zechs looked squarely at Heero, not moving a muscle. Heero glared at him coldly. Noin looked at the two men with nervous eyes, but held her ground.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Heero.

Noin stepped in between them, "He was under a spell Heero. Treize held power over him. He is

different now, he has changed."

Heero did not say a word, he simply continued his glare. Zechs studied the young man carefully.

"You were Odin's apprentice if my memory serves me well," said the blonde haired man.

"And you are a hypocrite, what of it?" retorted Heero.

"This is not the time for petty differences," said Zechs.

"If Relena's death is nothing but a petty difference then so be it."

Zechs narrowed his ice blue eyes, "It was not my intention for her to be taken."

"But it was you still found a way to intentionally hurt her."

"Heero…." began Noin.

"Let him speak, Lucrezia," interrupted Zechs as he held up a hand.

Heero continued, "Relena longed to meet who you were and when she found out what you have become it nearly broke her heart. For years you have been alive fighting against her, and for these past weeks she has done nothing but held on with a thread with the last of her strength."

"I sent Noin to protect her."

"She needed a family, not a bodyguard!" declared Heero.

Zechs could feel his anger growing. "I care about Relena…"

"Then be the brother she never had," growled Heero.

Zechs blood was boiling, "Do not assume that you are the only one who cares about her."

Heero was silent. The two men continued to glare. Noin looked at each of them nervously.

"Listen," she said. "Arguing is not going to help Relena now. You two can settle your differences when this is all over, but for now, you have to work together. You are both fighting for the same side now."

Heero nodded in acknowledgement and walked away. Zechs watched him go. He turned to look at Noin.

"Just what exactly is his relationship with my sister?" he demanded.

Noin sighed as she watched Heero leave, "I think he's in love with her."

000

Quatre sat in his bed watching the busy scene outside of his window. Martin and Anton had forbid him to go due to his condition. His wounds were still painful and he felt incredibly weak.

Quatre sighed. He also felt incredibly foolish for missing the battle. If only there was a way. His armor sat in a chair next to his bed, enticing him cruelly.

"Quatre?"

The blonde haired man turned around. It was Trowa.

"Yes, Trowa what is it?"

"A large group of people just arrived here in camp. They have requested to see you. They claim to be your family."

Quatre's eyes widened and his heart suddenly leaped in his chest. Something was wrong. They would certainly not journey here. Father would never allow the entire family to travel under such conditions.

"Quatre," whispered a female voice.

The blonde's blue eyes snapped open and he stared at Iris. Tears of both sorrow and happiness filled her eyes as she looked upon her younger brother.

"Iris!" he exclaimed.

Immediately, she ran to his side and hugged him tightly. She cried freely as she hugged him and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Iris," he began. "What are you doing here? Where is father?"

She stopped and looked at him sadly, "Lord Treize's army made his way to our home. Father ordered us out through the back passage to the forest for safety. He never joined us Quatre…"

Quatre's eyes widened in horror, "No!" he cried. "I won't believe it! I cannot believe!"

He shook her shoulders and she cried hysterically, "Quatre he died protecting us! I am so sorry!" she sobbed.

Quatre released her. Trowa came up and helped Iris off the floor. He held her arms and looked at Quatre.

"Quatre, I think you should lie down…"

"No," growled Quatre. He flung the covers off of his body and stood up. Shakily, he walked over to his armor and began to put it on.

"What are you doing?" asked Iris.

Trowa released her and strode to Quatre's side. "Do not be foolish. You know that Martin and Anton advised you to stay here and rest."

"It is my life!" cried Quatre. "I will do as I please."

"This will not bring him back," said Trowa quietly.

"It doesn't have to," Quatre said harshly. "I am going and no one can stop me. Let me be Trowa."

Trowa and Iris watched as Quatre finished dressing. When he was done, he walked to the door and looked at Iris one more time.

"I will avenge our father's death Iris, I promise."

"Do not promise me that," she replied bitterly. "Promise me that you will return to us Quatre."

He looked at her with ice blue eyes, "I promise." He walked out the door.

"Quatre!" she cried.

He turned to look at her. She continued. "Father sends you this message: He says that his loves his son dearly and with all his heart."

Tears filled Quatre's eyes. The young man slowly turned and walked away.

Trowa followed him quietly. As he walked past Iris, she touched his green armor lightly. He turned to look into her blue eyes.

"Please, take care of my brother somehow. Help him to get home safely."

She was pleading with him; begging him. Trowa nodded in silent consent and walked out the door.

Trowa caught up with Quatre quickly and the two of them made their way over to join Heero, Duo, and Wufei.

"What are you doing here?" asked Duo. "You should be back in bed."

"There is a battle to be fought," Quatre muttered under his breath. Trowa helped him mount a horse to journey to the waterfall on. Quatre continued, "My sisters are here safe and now it is my duty to make sure they remain that way. I owe my father that much." he bowed his head.

"Understood," said Wufei as he nodded.

"Let's go," Heero said monotonously.

The Five Warriors walked alongside each other while Quatre rode. With them walked Anton and

Martin, followed by the remaining army of Mythica. From time to time, Heero looked over his shoulder to peer at Zechs Merquis trailing behind him.

"I do not trust him,' muttered Heero to Martin.

"Nor does he trust you," replied Martin with a small smile. "But at times like these we must learn to throw trust aside and follow our emotions. That is what Zechs does today; as yourself."

Heero nodded and continued on with the pace. He was anxious and nervous. Fearful that Relena was already dead, but hopeful that she was trapped somewhere, needing to be rescued. He wondered if she thought that he would come for her.

"We're here," said Anton.

Sure enough, they had arrived at the falls. Without another word, Anton and Heero, followed by the others, jumped behind the cascading water.

With a torch in his hand, Anton peered at the small cave entrance and went inside. All followed him nervously. Anton led them to the cavern where he had first met Relena. Now that the cavern was clearly lit with several torches, all could see its magnificent qualities. The walls sparkled with gems and diamonds. Crystals protruded from the ceiling and several mineral springs filled with purifying water grazed the ground.

"What is this place?" asked Quatre, now dismounted from his horse.

"It use to be one of the fair folk's most priceless mines. All the good rocks are gone now, but it is still beautiful to the eye of the beholder," said Anton. "The portal is this way…"

He led them to what looked like a large mirror. It had no frame and the reflection it gave off was blurry. Anton stood before it and spoke clearly.

"Show us the Cinq Kingdom."

Instantly the mirror rippled and the reflection changed to a clear picture of the fallen kingdom.

All gasped in wonder.

Anton stood before the mirror and looked at Heero who stood beside him.

"I believe she is in love with you," said the healer.

Heero looked over at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I have seen the way she looks at you Heero Yuy. There is no mistake in her eyes. And I want you to know, that should this work out, I will not stand in your way."

Heero did not say a word nor made any signs of emotion. Anton simply looked at him, breathed deeply, and with Heero by his side, took the plunge into the unknown, waiting to see if death would take them both.

000

Relena was thrown roughly to the ground. She hit her head hard on the cold stone floor. Gasping for breath, the poor girl struggled to lookup into the faces of her captors. For three days she had been without food or drink. Her strength was failing her, and despite her pride, Relena could begin to feel herself give in to their demands and accept her fate. Death would take her soon. She was sure of it. But that did not mater now. What mattered was that even after she died, Heero and the others would find a way to restore the peace she had fought to accomplish.

A soldier grabbed her roughly and shoved her into a tiny holding cell.

"Lord Treize, will send for you in a few moments," he spat.

The cell door slammed shut, and Relena was consumed by the darkness. She lay on the floor motionless, too weak to even shudder from the cold draft that blew about her body. She was clad only in a white gown. They had forced her to change, claiming that Treize wished to see her so.

When Relena refused at first, they slapped hit across the face and one of the soldiers warned her about the consequences of being a pure woman alone with men. She shuddered to think about it and reluctantly agreed to change.

She prayed at that moment, as she lay alone in the darkness, that the angel of death would take her then. Truly, Treize would make her suffer before he took her life, and Relena was fearful as to how much she could take. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had heard horror stories about what Treize did to his enemies. He would relish in her pain.

"Relena…." whispered a soft voice.

The young woman opened her eyes and turned her head slowly. Suddenly, she realized she was not even in the cell any longer. The room was bathed in white and though Relena still felt weak and weary, a calm passed through her body. She stared at two figures, a man and a woman, richly dressed in robes of gold.

"Am I dying?" she whispered.

"No," smiled the woman.

"Who are you?" she asked meekly.

"Relena," sighed the man, "dear, Relena. In your heart you know the answer."

Relena's eyes widened and she felt her heart lift. "Father…mother…"

"Yes," said the woman soothingly, "we are here for you now. Just as we always have been."

"Relena I am going to tell you something," said King Peacecraft. "Keep fighting to the bitter end, my brave daughter. Gather what strength you have left and use it to destroy Treize. Let you pride and determination over power him. It is the only way. This will only bide them time…"

"Who?" asked Relena with wide eyes.

"They are coming for you, Relena," said her mother, "They are coming to save you and to save

Mythica."

Relena was sitting up now, "Heero…"

"Alright on your feet!" shouted a soldier as he grabbed her arms roughly.

Relena was thrust out of her cell. As she was led away she stole one last glance back into the prison. It was empty.

As they walked through the castle, she thought to herself. Had it all been a dream? No, she felt suddenly stronger and more calm than she had veer been in her life. It was like her fear of Treize had been lifted from her like a cloak. The most important thing of all was that Relena knew what she had to do.

As they entered the Great Hall, Relena looked towards the throne. There, sat Treize watching her every move. Relena stood tall and shrugged the guard's grip off of her shoulders. She walked on her own, quickly and proudly to meet Treize.

The War Lord held up his hand to call for a halt. Relena stopped and glared at him and he walked down the steps of his throne to meet with her face to face. Out of the corner of her eye, Relena noticed a woman in a dark purple cloak move towards Treize.

"So, smirked Treize, this is the famous Relena Peacecraft. I was expecting to see a woman, but you are nothing more than a small girl. I am surprised that Merquis kept you a secret for so long. Nevertheless, here you are in the flesh."

"What do you want with me?" asked Relena.

"No fear? That really is a shame. You should be terrified right now."

"I fear nothing now, Lord Treize. You may do with me as you wish, but you will seek no satisfaction from it."

"Why is that my dear girl?"

"Because in the end, it will only bring about your death."

Treize smirked and held up his hand. He indicated it to her with her eyes and suddenly a ball of fire began to form in his palm. Relena watched in somewhat awe. As the fire grew to it's full strength., Treize hurled it at a poor, unexpecting, soldier, who screamed in terror before he was left to nothing but a mere pile of ashes. Relena suddenly caught her breath in her throat and watched in horror as Treize laughed at her reaction maliciously.

"I hold Power over the Powers of Dire, no one can stop me, not even a pathetic wench like you! Kill her!" He cried as he walked back to the throne to sit down once more.

Relena nearly panicked as the guards began to walk towards her, swords upraised. She suddenly shouted with all her might,

"If nothing can stop you, then why do you fear me?"

"Stop!" cried Treize. He turned around and stormed back to her. Grasping her throat, he picked the girl up off her feet. "I fear no one."

Relena gasped to breath as his fingers encircled her neck. Slowly, she managed to get the words out, "They you shall truly suffer a fate crueler than death."

"I will get more satisfaction killing you myself," growled Treize as he tightened his grip.

Suddenly, cried rang out through the throne room and Treize felt a sharp pain stab his arm. He dropped Relena and looked to see an dagger sticking out of his shoulder.

"Get away from her," said Heero as he stood next to Trowa who had flung the knife.

Treize looked around. The throne room had now turned into a battle scene. His men were fighting the enemy and before him stood five warriors dressed in the most fantastic armor he had ever seen. Treize stared at their leader, a young man in white. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"You are Odin's apprentice. Alas, I knew we would meet again someday."

"We meet upon the day of you death."

Relena looked at Heero with hopeful eyes as she lay at Treize's side. "I knew you would come…"

Treize smirked. "Show me boy, show me my death for I shall show you yours."

With a cry, Heero lunged forward sword upraised. He cried out loud and as his sword met with Treize, the duel ensued. Relena watched in horror. Heero grunted with exertion as he matched with Treize's strength.

"Come!" cried Quatre, "we have to get Relena out of here!"

"Me and Chang got you covered from back here!" replied Duo as he struck out against a soldier with his scythe.

Quatre nodded to Trowa and the two of them made ran forward watching the battle ensue. Trowa knocked away charging enemy soldiers to clear the path, while Quatre made his way towards Relena.

Relena, on the other hand, had her eyes fixated on Heero and Treize. She watched with fear as Heero defended himself against a series of blows from Treize. Heero lunged forward and knocked Treize off his feet.

"Quatre, now!" cried Heero.

Quatre cried out to Relena to take his hand. Treize, upon seeing this, kicked Heero off his feet, and stood up. Taking his hand, Treize sent a ball of fire flying towards Quatre, who was pulling Relena away with him.

"Quatre look out!" screamed Trowa.

The fireball hit in between he and Relena, sending them flying apart. Relena screamed and hit the ground roughly, her tiny body motionless. Quatre did likewise, in the opposite direction, and landed a few feet from Trowa. He did not move.

"Quatre!" screamed Trowa as he fought through several men to get to him.

"Relena no!" cried Heero as he watched the scene unfold. "Duo, get to her!"

Duo turned to look and see what happened. He began to rush to Relena's side. Heero, in the meantime, jumped to his feet and began to strike out against Treize with all his might. However, the War Lord sent Heero flying backwards with an energy blast. Heero flew through the air and landed on the stone floor.

Treize turned his attention towards Duo and smiling, he sent up a wall of red light in between he and Relena. Duo bounced off the wall and felt a sharp pain sear through his body. He cried out loud and hit the ground, struggling to move until Wufei reached his side.

"He's too powerful," said a man from behind them. It was Zechs Merquis.

"Yes," cried Martin. "His powers grow as we weaken."

Treize held up his arms and spoke out loud, "_Spya hos hana, mon cue aliah!"_

Dark clouds began to rise from the ground. The men of Mythica looked around the massive Great Hall in fear and as the clouds took shape, the hideous creatures were before them once more.

"The Creatures!" cried Martin "Defend yourselves as best you can!"

Heero glared at Treize through the red wall of light. Treize glared back.

"Heero, behind you!" screamed Duo.

Heero turned around and held up his sword as one of the creatures struck out against him. He knocked the creature down with a swift kick and with a cry both of rage and frustration, he plunged his sword deep into the creature's heart, although deep down, he knew the gesture would do no good.

The creature screamed in anguish, and, much to Heero's surprise, the creature began to bleed. Heero looked on with confusion, and slowly, plunged his sword deeper. The creature cried out in pain and slowly became still. Heero pulled out his sword and looked around. It appeared that the other creatures were falling as well at the death of their comrade.

"How can this be?" asked Zechs.

Wufei watched as his opponent dropped before his very eyes.

Slowly, Martin turned his gaze towards Heero Yuy, who stood over the body of one of the creatures, his sword drenched in black blood.

"No!" cried Treize, "How can that be possible?"

Heero looked at him through the red wall and, with his sword, sliced through the wall and made his way towards Treize. Treize backed up, almost in fear. Heero lunged at him and knocked the War Lord off his feet. Treize looked at Heero and in a rage, stood up and lashed out at Heero viciously. Heero grunted as he tried to fend off the blows but failed as Treize slashed hi across the soldier.

Duo and the others, now rid of their opponents, ran to Heero's aid but were stopped as Treize held up his hand again to put up another energy wall.

Helplessly, Duo watched as Heero tried to fend off his opponent, "Martin you have to get this wall down!" he cried.

Martin closed his eyes and concentrated, but his efforts were to no use, "It is no good, our fate is now up to Heero."

"What about Relena?" asked Zechs as he stared at his sister's motionless body on the other side of the wall. "Tell me she is alive!"

Again Martin closed his eyes. "She lives, but now all of our lives depend upon Heero Yuy. The fate of Mythica is bound to his destiny."

Meanwhile, Relena stirred slowly, she fluttered open her eyes and lifted her weak body. Her eyes caught site of Heero and Treize fighting each other. They also caught site of someone else lurking in the shadows.

Lady Une aimed her crossbow towards Heero's heart. Her heart stopping, Relena climbed to her feet and rushed over towards the sorceress. She knocked the woman over, but it was too late. The arrow sailed through the air and struck Heero in the side, where his armor did not protect him. The boy fell to the ground in pain and Treize smirked.

Crying out loud, Relena fought over the crossbow with the sorceress. Lady Une struck the young woman across the face, but Relena did not fall. With all her might Relena elbowed Lady Une upward to the chin, knocking the sorceress off her feet. Lady Une hit the ground and did not move.

Desperately, Relena looked over to Heero. He lay on the ground in pain. She watched as Treize circled around him, smiling maliciously.

Heero gripped the arrow in his side and with a swift movement, pulled it out. He grunted in pain, but showed no sign of defeat. Treize kicked the young man in the side and Heero fell to the ground, coughing up blood. His comrades watched in utter disbelief from behind the red wall.

"Now to end it all…" seethed Treize as he lifted up his sword.

Desperately, Relena ran forward and sprung herself in between Treize's sword and Heero's body. She felt the blade run through her flesh and she cried Heero's name before she fell to the ground.

Treize stood back slightly shocked, but smiled. Heero could hear the panicked voices of his companions behind him.

"Relena!" he screamed.

She fell to the ground beside him and he collected her into his arms. Heero looked at her form. Her white dress was stained crimson now. Her breathing was shallow and her wide sapphire eyes stared into Heero's helplessly.

"Relena…" said Heero as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry…Heero…but…I couldn't…"

"Shhh, Relena, don't speak," he said as his felt his face grow hot.

"I…lo…" she began to say as her voice faded off.

"Relena!" cried Heero.

She looked at him again and smiled slightly, "I see my parents Heero…they are calling to me…"

"Relena!" cried Hero.

He breathing stopped and her eyes grew wide and still. Heero stared at her and heard the words of the girl repeating over and over again in his head.

You killed her because you do not love her. You do not love her Heero Yuy.

Heero could feel the room spinning. He stood up, her pure blood spilt upon his hands.

You killed her because you do not love her…

Heero turned and looked at Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. He looked into the faces of Martin, Anton, Noin, and even Zechs Merquis.

You killed her…you do not love her…

"I love her," whispered Heero under his breath.

"I am touched I must say," retorted Treize. "But you cannot save her now, nor can you save yourself."

Heero glared at him in anger and marched towards Treize. Treize looked at him mockingly.

"Are you going to kill me, now?" he smirked.

"Yes," growled Heero.

Raising his sword in the air, Heero closed his eyes. A bright light flashed down and struck the saber. From the other side of the wall. Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre all began to glow with an aura of light that matched their armor.

Slowly, the aura's left their bodies and blended together in the air forming a golden ball of light. The light traveled through the red wall and rested itself on Heero Yuy's body. Heero glowed brightly with power and stared at Treize harshly, who looked on in fear and confusion.

"It does not matter," murmured Treize. "You cannot defeat me…"

"Want to bet?" asked Heero. With a cry of rage he plunged hi sword deep into Treize's heart. Treize looked at him, smirking.

"You fool!" cried Treize. "I hold control of the Powers of Dire! With them, I am immortal! I cannot be defeated, not even by you…"

Treize stopped short as he looked down to see the blood seeping down his chest. His body felt numb as he fell to his knees and stared up at the golden knight before him.

"How?" were the only words that came from his lips as he collapsed to the stone floor.

Treize felt his world collapsing around him. He heard the shouts of a woman and immediately the Lady Une was by his side.

"My Lord!" she cried. She held his body in her arms.

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Why Anne?"

Tears filled her eyes and Treize looked away unable to contain himself. Suddenly, Treize caught site of the god, Rhapsody, standing in the darkest shadow of the throne room.

"You…" he spoke to the god, "you promised me great power…to help me…"

"You failed Treize," retorted Rhapsody. "I do no bargain with failures…see you in the underworld…" and with that he vanished.

Treize felt his body go numb and slowly, very slowly he closed his eyes, the last thing sound ringing in his ears, the cries of the Lady Une.

As he passed from the world, the dark shadow of the Powers of Dire rose from his body and traveled through the air to never be seen again.

Lady Une stared at Treize with disbelief. Their plan had been so perfect how could it all fall part? She looked behind her. The red wall had vanished and the people of Mythica had gathered to stare at the fallen leader. Martin the Wizard approached her, holding out his hand. The sorceress glared at him.

"The path of evil is not one to follow," he said quietly.

She stood up and backed away from him. Her mind was going mad. There was nothing left for her on this earth. Only in death would she find satisfaction.

Without warning, the sorceress took out a dagger from her cloak and plunged it into her heart. Martin cried out loud and started forward to stop her but it was too late. Her body fell next to Treize's and only then did the two of them look as if they were finally at peace.

"May the gods have mercy upon your souls," murmured Martin. The wizard then turned his attention to Heero Yuy.

The young warrior still glowed brightly with the golden aura as he kneeled next to Relena's body. All eyes were upon him. He gently picked the girl up into his arms and cradled her there, hot tears coming from his eyes. He could not remember crying over someone before. He had never known love, but he knew now what it was like to truly experience loss.

Heero bowed his head. He had vowed to protect her in every way, but had failed. He cursed himself for foolish pride and the echo of the little girl's words ran through his mind once more.

You killed her because you do not love her, Heero Yuy.

Duo, Wufei, and Quatre with Trowa's help, knelt down beside their comrade. Anton did as well, examining the girl carefully. The healer looked at Heero gravely,

"There is nothing to be done now. She has been left alone for too long. He soul no longer lingers within our world," he said sadly.

Heero said nothing.

Standing next to them, Zechs Merquis bowed his head in shame. Noin placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Quatre was the first to speak, "I am sorry, Heero…"

He did not reply, he simply stared at her frail, bloodied body.

Wufei was the next to say something, "She died with great honor, her sacrifice will be remembered through all time."

"She is not dead," said Heero suddenly.

All looked at him in shock, but he did not reply.

"Heero," began Duo "I think that you should let her go. Relena is gone."

"I can't," said Heero.

"Why not?" asked Trowa.

Heero's Prussian eyes grew soft as he stared at the young woman, "Because I love her."

Before they could say anything else, Heero placed his hands over her heart, and suddenly, her wound began to disappear. Heero's golden aura glowed more brightly than ever before. He and Relena were lifted into the air, and a brilliant light flashed, blinding all in the Great Hall. When the light disappeared, Heero was back on the ground with Relena still in his arms.

All stared in wonderment as the young woman slowly opened her eyes. Her sapphire orbs set their sights on Heero and she smiled in content.

"Heero…"

Martin was the first to bow, Anton followed in suit. Then, little by little, the entire room bowed in respect to Heero Yuy.

Heero rose to his feet and stood up, helping Relena. She rose shakily and when he finally had the chance to look around her, she stared in confusion. Heero did likewise.

"Martin," he asked, "what is happening?"

The wizard rose and walked toward Heero, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The new High King of Mythica has been found, Heero Yuy."

"Me?" exclaimed Heero, "but what about Anton?"

Anton smiled, "I respectfully decline."

Martin explained, "It is you Heero Yuy, although we did not see it at first. The prophesy said that the next High King would be a man of no rank, carry no name, other than the one given to him, and have no station in life. He would be a great healer and be capable of healing the pain of the world. You have proven yourself today Heero Yuy, with the help of your loyal companions and your armor."

"But Anton," protested Heero.

"Yes," said Anton, "I did fit the description, but even though I was assigned my station in life, Heero, I knew that that was where I belonged. I do not have the strength or leadership to be a great king. I know my place in this world, and you now have yours."

Heero could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stared around him as the people bowed in humble respect. They had defeated Treize, saved Mythica, and restored hope to the people.

"What will you do now, Heero Yuy?" asked Relena gently.

He looked at her with caring eyes and you could have said that he smiled.

"There is only one thing left to do."

AN: That was it! The last chapter. I know I took forever. Next up, the epilogue!

Email: 


	24. Epilogue

AN: Here it is at last. The conclusion of my story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

000

Everyone was gathered in the Cinq Kingdom. The beautiful city had been restored to its former glory in the past couple of months and now was a time to celebrate not only their freedom from Treize's tyranny, but the coronation of the new High King.

Flowers fell from the sky, a gift from the Lady of the Spring and the other Guardians of Mythica. The sun shone brightly and the children laughed and cheered through the crowds as the festivities were under way.

Young maidens decorated their hair with garlands, and adorned themselves in dresses with bright, pastel colors. The men wore their finest cloaks and laurel leaves encircled their brows.

Quatre Winner smiled from his carriage as he made his way into the city. Seated next to him was Catherine, and across from him Trowa and Iris. Quatre smiled as he looked at his older sister and the happiness she had found with his best friend.

Catherine kissed Quatre's cheek lightly, "What are you thinking about Lord Winner?"

"I just cannot believe what this place looked like several months ago. I cannot believe what we have all been through."

"The world is a changed place now," said Trowa quietly. "Heero will ensure that it stays thus."

Children laughed as their carriage passed and several young girls offered flowers to Catherine, smiling at the pretty lady.

"If they had known that I am a gypsy at heart, they never would have given me these," she said laughing somewhat.

"Gypsy or not," said Quatre as he smiled at her beautiful face, "it makes no difference now. You belong here, just as they do…we are all a art of Mythica."

The carriage passed into the palace courtyard and there, they were let out. Immediately, Quatre and Trowa were grabbed by an excited young man with a long braid.

Duo grinned at them broadly and hugged them. "It's good to see you! It's been too long!"

"Duo!" exclaimed Quatre. "How are you?"

"Fine, just fine! I am anxious to celebrate and get things underway!"

"How is Heero faring? Right now?" asked Trowa.

Duo grinned again, "I think even the Perfect Soldier is a little jittery right now."

"Ahem," cleared a small feminine voice.

Duo turned around and smiled at Hilde. He took her by the hand and Quatre and Trowa greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. However, it took both of them a few moments to realize that her belly was becoming swollen.

"Duo!" exclaimed Quatre. "Why did you not send word to us?"

Hilde smiled, "We wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I am not due for a little while still."

"Where is Wufei?" asked Trowa.

"The 'Captain of the Guard' is making preparations still. You will see him at the coronation ceremony."

"Has he finally admitted his feelings for Sally?" laughed Quatre.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Hilde. "the tow of them fight like dogs still, but I think they will both eventually come around. After all, they are perfect for each other."

They all laughed and headed inside the palace.

000

It was now time. Heero knelt down in front of the thousands of people that had come to bear witness to his coronation.

Martin winked at him reassuringly. Heero sighed and looked around him. He could see the faces of his companions upfront, close by. They all smiled at him warmly.

Martin murmured some words in an unknown language and placed a blessing upon Heero. Then, he took the golden crown and placed it on Heero's head.

As the heavy metal object sank onto his head, Heero knew there was no turning back. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of the next step he should take; for the first time in his life, he was scared.

"Rise, Heero," whispered Martin, "and bear witness to your new bride."

Heero stood and turned around looking at her. The sight of her flesh took his breath away. She was clothed in a pure white gown with gold trim. Flowers adorned her golden hair followed by a matching bouquet.

Zechs took her hand ad led her down the aisle way while the people stared at her in wonder. Some say she was the splitting image of her mother, some a fairy, still others, a goddess upon the earth. Either way, Heero believed her to be beautiful and their eyes locked with one another the entire time she walked down the aisle.

When she reached him, he took her hand into his and nodded to Zechs in thanks. Though they still did not get along. They found a level of respect for each other, after many heated discussions.

Zechs took his place beside Noin and held her hand. Relena smiled at her long lost brother, grateful for the support of her family.

Martin performed the ceremony while Heero and Relena held hands. They said their vows to one another and in the end, Martin announced his closing words,

"You may now kiss your bride."

Relena turned to look at Heero, "Are you ready for this Heero Yuy?"

"No," he said calmly, "but with you, I will be."

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately while the crowd looked on and cheered for the new High King and Queen of Mythica.

End

AN: Oh how I will miss writing this story. I am so sorry for taking so long with these last two chapters. I know you were all dying to know what happened. Every time I finish a story I have to say thank you to all my loyal readers. Just bear with me sometimes and I promise I will always finish the story. You support means more than I can say. I loved writing this story and I promise to keep writing forever! I am updating "Impending Affection" right now, then, after I finish that story I will begin a new one! Hope that you enjoyed this story, please send me comments, I love to hear from you! Also, look at my profile for news and update information. That way you will always know when I am going to update my stories or hear stupid excuses as to why I can't! LOL! Thanks again!

Email: 


End file.
